La Saga des Sovrano V : Deux Lézards et un Crapaud
by King Pumkin
Summary: Vous êtes un mercenaire entrainé lâché dans un environnement pleins d'innocents. Vous êtes un professionnel, vous savez que vous pouvez être dangereux. Il va falloir plus qu'une professeure un peu désagréable et des commentaires dédaigneux sur la mort "accidentelle" de votre ami pour vous faire vous déchainer, pas vrai ? Hmm. Visiblement, vous n'êtes pas un Sovrano.
1. Le Passager de la Voiture numéro 9

Bonjour à tous et à toutes !

Me voici, de retour parmi les vivants, avec le tout premier chapitre du Tome 5 de la Saga des Sovrano, "Deux lézards et un crapaud."

Pour ceux qui ne me connaissent pas, je suis King Pumkin auteure de (en rêvant un peu) talent, et vous êtes tombés en plein milieux d'une saga Harry Potter qui est tellement loiiiiiin du canon que je ne saurais que vous conseiller de lire les quatre premiers tomes avant de vous lancer dans celui-ci (même si, de mon petit avis pourri, il s'annonce être peut-être le meilleur depuis le début m'enfin je m'avance un peu hahaha).

Il y a, vous le constaterez, de très notables différences au niveau du format du chapitre mais aussi des Remarques Pas Constructives de l'Auteure (eeeet oui, elles sont de retour, plus nombreuses que jamais !). J'espère que vous les apprécierez.

Sur ce, j'arrête d'empiéter sur votre temps de lecture et vous laisse découvrir le chapitre...

Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et laissent des reviews :D

Enjoy !

* * *

**Chapitre 1 :** _L'Orient Express n'est pas un bon lieu de vacances._

Ou :

_ Le passager de la voiture numéro 9._

* * *

.

sSs

.

_Hum_.

Harry regarda le paysage défiler à toute vitesse, soudainement pensif. Les arbres de la forêt franc-comtoise passaient et se ressemblaient. Vert, vert, tout en vert et à l'envers.

_A la réflexion, j'aurais peut-être du penser à un plan._

Le sang lui montait à la tête, lui donnant l'étrange envie d'éternuer. Au-dessus de lui, un fin jeune homme français au sourire charmant enleva la sécurité son pistolet. Il était mignon, se dit Harry. Si on aimait le genre psychopathe distingué.

_Comme nous nous retrouvons, _Monsieur_ _Sovrano_, ronronna l'assassin avec une étincelle triomphante dans les yeux.

Harry regarda calmement le canon de l'arme se placer entre ses deux yeux. Il battit des paupières.

_C'est définitif : j'aurais du penser à un plan._

.

sSs

.

La ligne Montbéliard-Besançon n'avait pas beaucoup d'histoire. La Franche-Comté était une région fière de ses paysages et de son fromage, mais ça s'arrêtait là. Ici il n'y avait pas de problèmes, merci beaucoup et bonjour chez vous. Ici on était tranquille et on reniflait de dédain en se comparant à ces inférieurs de Suisse ou de Bourgogne.

Tss. La _Bourgogne_.

La Franche-Comté était donc fière d'elle, de ses habitants, de son fromage et de son calme.

C'était tout du moins le discours qui se répétait de manière permanente dans la tête de Constant Nermin, alors qu'il attendait tranquillement sur les quais de la gare de Voujeaucourt, premier arrêt après Montbéliard en direction de Besançon et ignorait totalement que tout cela était sur le point de radicalement changer.

Fier Bisontin qu'il était, Constant n'avait pas peur de dire qu'il adorait sa ville et son métier. Voilà douze ans qu'il contrôlait les TER Montbéliard-Besançon et Besançon-Montbéliard, pendant 0h54 ou 0h57 minutes (selon les TER) voir, pendant une fois mémorable qui enchantait encore les diners de famille lorsqu'il en parlait, 1h13 minutes.

Rien que d'y penser, il souriait.

Sa poinçonneuse -une relique que son père lui avait léguée avec émotion lorsqu'il était rentré dans le métier- à la main, il surveillait la foule d'un air sévère en le faisant cliqueter.

C'était son deuxième train et il n'avait pas l'intention de laisser passer une quelconque entorse aux règles !

Ragaillardi par sa détermination, Constant afficha un sourire chaleureux sur ses lèvres mais veilla à conserver l'éclat de la justice dans son regard. Mettre à l'aise les passagers était primordiale, mais il ne fallait pas non plus qu'ils le croient débonnaire et permissif.

L'ordre régnait toujours dans les trains de Constant Nermin.

A son doigt, l'alliance argentée sembla chauffer doucement, comme en accord avec lui. Il lui jeta un coup d'œil attendri, pensant à son cher Ferréol qui l'attendrait à la maison le soir-même avec une tranche de morbier et un câlin.

Cette fraction de seconde de distraction lui fut fatale.

Quelque chose le caressa brièvement : c'était le tissu d'une veste d'été qui passa contre lui en montant dans le train. Un chapeau, des lunettes de soleil et un air distrait –ce fut tout ce que le fidèle contrôleur vit de l'inconnu. Il ne put rattraper la silhouette pour lui demander s'il pouvait l'aider, que déjà elle avait disparut dans le wagon.

Pas un seul instant Constant Nermin ne se douta que pour la première fois en douze ans, une chose abominable s'était produite : il y avait un fraudeur dans son train, qui venait de s'installer dans un compartiment étonnement désert et avait ouvert le journal en fredonnant.

A l'autre bout des voitures, un jeune mercenaire s'étirait calmement, un large sourire aux lèvres.

_Cette mission va être du gâteau !_

.

sSs

.

Harry était sérieusement en train de revoir ses estimations du début du trajet.

L'homme assit sur lui accentua son sourire, dévoilant des dents impeccablement blanches. _Définitivement psychopathe. _

_Un dernier mot ? Ricana ledit psychopathe.

Un haussement d'épaule lui répondit. Harry abordait une moue pensive.

_Branche ? Proposa-t-il.

L'homme cligna des yeux.

Et voltigea quand une branche énorme d'épicéa le balaya.

Harry battit des paupières.

_Putain de chance de cocu_, songea-t-il.

Il s'était récemment mis à jurer sans célébrités sorcières. Anastasia avait un peu trop déteint sur lui.

Ses chaussures crissèrent sur le métal incurvé du TER lorsqu'il se rétablit en retenant sa respiration. Marcher sur le toit des trains n'avait jamais fait partie de son entrainement et il s'en serait très franchement bien passé.

_Et puis sérieusement, mis à part les héros de mauvais films américains, QUI marche sur les toits des trains ?_

Lui. Visiblement.

Mais est-ce que c'était de sa faute si la mafia franc-comtoise avaient une horrible passion pour les clichés ?

Prudemment, il s'accroupit en vérifiant que ses couteaux de lancer étaient toujours dans ses poches et sa baguette dans son étui. Officiellement il n'avait pas le droit d'utiliser la magie pour cette mission puisqu'elle concernait le monde moldu. Officieusement, Anastasia lui avait chuchoté que s'il était dans une impasse, il ne s'en sortirait qu'avec une tape sur les doigts de la part du Concile et d'Erica.

C'était sa première mission après tout.

Un juron très peu anglais le sortit de ses rêveries. Se maudissant de sa distraction, il virevolta dans les airs pour échapper à un poignard qui visait son ventre. A une dizaine de mètres de là, l'assassin français marchait vers lui avec une grimace furieuse. Du sang goutait le long de son visage.

Harry déglutit.

_Ecoute, on peut peut-être s'arranger non ? Proposa-t-il en se levant à son tour.

L'homme leva son pistolet. Harry pinça les lèvres, envieux. _Mais comment est-ce qu'il fait pour se tenir comme ça ? J'ai l'impression que je vais valdinguer d'une seconde à l'autre à cause du vent !_

_Crève, déclara sobrement le français.

Il appuya sur la gâchette.

Encore.

Et encore.

Harry le regarda faire avec un amusement grandissant.

_Je ne suis pas un grand spécialiste, dit-il doctement, mais il me semble que ce genre d'engin a besoin de balles pour fonctionner.

Face à lui, l'homme tenta une dernière fois avant d'abandonner. Son visage reprit une expression sérieuse qui donna la chair de poule à Harry et il balança son pistolet dans la nature pour en sortir un autre.

L'adolescent recula d'un pas.

_Je l'avais pas vu venir celui-là_.

Il fit alors la seule chose raisonnable qui lui venait à l'esprit : il se mit à courir.

Ou plutôt à marcher en zig-zag en insultant de toutes ses forces le vent, la vitesse et l'inventeur des trains (qui était quand même un beau salaud si vous vouliez son avis.)

Evitant une branche de justesse en se jetant de tout son long sur le train, Harry commença à débiter injure sur injure en voyant qu'une balle venait de siffler à l'endroit précis où il s'était trouvé quelques secondes auparavant.

Le bon point était que son assaillant devait quasiment ne plus bouger pour être sur de réussir son coup.

Le mauvais point était qu'il était sûr de réussir son coup.

Alors que l'air sifflait dans ses oreilles, que sa cicatrice le grattait de manière horriblement incongrue, que ses yeux s'embuaient à cause du vent et qu'il avait très envie d'aller aux toilettes, Harry se demanda ce qui avait bien pu passer par la tête du Concile quand ils lui avaient refilé cette mission.

_Première mission facile, mon cul oui ! Enfoirés de connards de merde-_

Il jurait beaucoup trop.

Un bruit de détonation. Il manqua de tomber du train en esquivant au hasard la balle qui venait vers lui. A quatre pattes sur le métal, il regarda le français avancer de nouveau, puis le sol qui défilait à toute vitesse.

Il ne pouvait pas se battre sur le toit d'un foutu train. Ne restait qu'une solution.

Agrippant son poing américain, il glissa précautionneusement le long de la porte fermée du TER et brisa la vitre qui donnait sur le compartiment d'à côté. Un nuage de feuilles le frôla, le forçant à s'agripper de toutes ses forces contre le mur pour ne pas finir sur le côté.

_Vite vite viiiiiite-_

Une fois certain qu'il pouvait à nouveau bouger, il fit abstraction de la balle qui le manqua largement et passa une jambe à l'intérieur du wagon.

Faute de pouvoir avancer sur un train, il allait y rentrer.

Et affronter tous les _autres_ mafieux qui l'attendaient.

Harry avait soudain très envie de remonter sur le toit. Mais la seule pensée de François le Français Sociopathe Avec Un Flingue l'attendant avec son horrible (et très sexy) sourire charmant en haut le convainquit qu'il était probablement mieux ici.

Même si la climatisation était beaucoup trop forte –sérieusement, ils étaient en Franche-Comté, pas dans le Sahara ; il allait attraper un rhume et ce serait de la faute de la SNCF. Comme d'habitude.

Il y avait deux hommes d'une trentaine d'années dans le compartiment, vêtus tous deux d'un pantalon en flanelle et d'une chemisette vichy rose qui le regardèrent atterrir face à eux en clignant des yeux.

Harry détestait le vichy.

Ce pourquoi il fut quasiment soulagé quand les pseudo-voyageurs lui braquèrent deux Beretta sur le nez.

Il leur dédia son plus beau sourire et sortit ses couteaux de lancer.

Quelques secondes plus tard, ils n'avaient même pas eu le temps de tirer une seule fois que déjà l'un d'eux était à terre, assommé par un uppercut très efficace (le mur contre lequel sa tête s'était écrasée avait également bien aidé) et que l'autre agrippait son ventre qui saignait à flot.

Harry le fit tomber à terre, l'empêcha de crier de manière remarquablement définitive c'est-à-dire en le faisant tomber dans les pommes, lui dédia un regard moqueur (_maintenant tu sauras que le vichy est absolument horrible_), récupéra son couteau et se plaqua contre la porte pour épier les alentours.

Le couloir était désert.

Il était donc très probablement cerné.

Le corps d'un des mafieux bougea légèrement. Harry lui mit un grand coup de pied avant que son regard ne tombe sur le pistolet que l'homme avait fait tomber. Il n'aimait pas particulièrement les armes à feu, mais aux grands maux…

Il sortit le sien, qui avait paisiblement dormi dans son étui contre sa cuisse pendant tout le long. Les choses allaient devenir bruyantes, pensa-t-il en regardant une dernière fois le couloir.

Ses mains se serrèrent, testant le cuir souple de ses gants. Il prit le temps de ré-ajuster son costume trois-pièces et sentit une vague de soulagement le traverser quand il sentit que les enchantements protecteurs agissaient toujours. Les Sovrano avaient les meilleurs ingénieurs sorciers et il n'était pas fâché d'en bénéficier.

Ceci dit, s'il n'avait pas été un Sovrano, il n'en aurait probablement pas eu besoin.

Mais sa vie aurait très certainement été beaucoup plus ennuyeuse. Donc bon.

La porte glissa silencieusement sur le côté, lui gagnant une pensée appréciative d'Harry. Il fit un pas en-dehors, apprécia le paysage (ils passaient près d'une rivière), se chaussa de son charisme et alla se plaquer contre le mur du couloir, pistolet dans une main et couteau de lancer dans l'autre.

Les deux mafieux qui sortirent des compartiments aux alentours portaient des joggings. Harry manqua de rouler des yeux. _C'est tout ce qu'ils avaient comme déguisement ?_

Une gâchette fut pressée. Le jeune homme effectua une roulade sur le sol, laissant siffler la balle au-dessus de lui et aller se perdre au fond du couloir alors qu'il en armait à son tour le pistolet et fendait l'air avec son couteau. Le premier assassin jaugea rapidement la situation et rentra dans le compartiment, probablement pour ne pas gêner le travail du deuxième. Harry serra les dents –ils s'étaient concertés, ils avaient un plan et lui était dans la merde.

Le mafieux restant évita le couteau en se plaquant contre la paroi extérieure du train, visiblement étonné. Les moldus n'étaient que peu adeptes des couteaux de lancer. Harry dédia un remerciement à Merlin, esquiva une nouvelle balle en sautant, en fit siffler une qui fut souplement évitée et bougea doucement la main en sifflant quelque chose.

Un bruit étonné se fit entendre dans le couloir. Le franc-comtois tomba à genoux, une rivière de sang coulant de son dos. Le deuxième ne perdit pas de temps à se demander comment un couteau à dix mètres de là avait pu revenir poignarder son partenaire, et prit le relais.

Harry jura.

.

sSs

.

De l'autre côté du train, Constant fronça les sourcils en entendant les étranges sons étouffés qui se faisaient vaguement entendre. Qui était en train de semer le désordre dans son TER

Fronçant les sourcils, il rajusta son béret gris sur son crâne chauve et se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers la voiture 6. Les bruits venaient de la 10 à en juger par la distance, mais qu'il soit damné s'il ne contrôlait pas tous les passagers ; il ne pourrait jamais se pardonner un tel manquement à la règle !

.

sSs

.

Dans la voiture 9, une silhouette tourna tranquillement l'avant-dernière page de son journal.

.

sSs

.

S'il y avait bien une chose qu'on ne pouvait pas enlever à Harry, outre son gout vestimentaire impeccable, c'est qu'il était un mercenaire plutôt talentueux.

Une partie de ce talent venait du fait qu'il avait apprit à reconnaître une bataille perdue d'avance et à se tirer _pronto_ pour sauver sa peau.

Ce qu'il était présentement en train de faire.

Le sol ne couinait pas sous sa course effrénée, mais même son absence de bruit ne pouvait empêcher ses assaillants de le remarquer et de tenter de bloquer son passage aussi souvent qu'ils le pouvaient.

Harry eut une petite pensée reconnaissante aux ingénieurs Sovrano et au merveilleux semi-automatique dans sa main qui n'avait jamais entendu parler de cartouches limitées à neuf balles. Il décida de mettre sa gratitude en pratique en faisant bon usage de son arme. Les pistolets ne seraient jamais ses armes favorites ; mais à cheval donné on ne regardait pas les dents après tout.

En revanche, quand le cheval commençait à amener une mitraillette, c'est qu'il était temps de décamper fissa.

Et par cheval, Harry voulait dire mafieuse très professionnelle.

Et par mitraillette, il voulait dire mitraillette.

Il était temps pour un autre petit tour de magie. Mais à en juger par sa fatigue grandissante, ce serait le dernier.

Harry leva une main et fronça les sourcils. La jeune femme enleva la sécurité de l'arme, visiblement prudente. Avec un effort visible, il se raidit, murmurant quelque chose d'inaudible pour tous. La seconde d'après, la mitraillette venait vers lui à toute vitesse, faisant trébucher la mafieuse.

Il s'en saisit, la jeta par la fenêtre avec une grimace et poussa une exclamation de surprise quand la mafieuse, qui s'était relevée, se jeta sur lui avec une dague.

Son poigner se brisa avec un bruit quand Harry le fit s'écraser contre la paroi du mur et il la fit reculer, le souffle coupé, avec un grand coup de pied au ventre. Elle repartit à l'attaque une fraction de seconde plus tard. Harry grinça des dents alors que le combat s'engageait. Il abordait une belle estafilade sur la joue et sans les protections de son costume, son épaule aurait très certainement prit un sérieux coup.

Un bruit de pas se fit entendre derrière lui. Il se baissa brusquement, emportant la fille avec lui dans un tacle brutal qui l'assomma quand sa tête heurta le sol, et la balle fonça jusqu'à percer la porte du wagon.

Harry n'avait pas tant d'expérience que ça avec les pistolets, même s'il avait passé une bonne partie de l'été à en manier sous l'insistance d'Anastasia, mais il se doutait qu'une balle qui pouvait trouer une plaque de métal n'allait pas se contenter de lui érafler le cuir chevelu.

Les joies de la vraie vie, où les méchants savent viser.

Enjambant le corps évanoui de la mafieuse, le jeune homme galopa tête baissée en zigzaguant autant que possible pour éviter les balles qui venaient.

Lorsque deux portes de compartiments s'ouvrirent et que beaucoup trop de personnes armées jusqu'aux dents lui firent face, il décida qu'il était grand temps de voir si ses talents de coureur sur toit de train s'étaient améliorés. Tirant quelques coups de feu au hasard, il brisa une fenêtre, s'agrippa au rebord et sauta quasiment sur le toit.

Avantage : ses assaillants étaient restés en bas et ne semblaient plus tirer.

Inconvénient : le psychopathe franc-comtois au charmant sourire était à peine trente mètres plus loin.

Harry abandonna toute dignité et se mit à avancer le plus vite possible à quatre pattes, son pistolet toujours dans la main. Le psychopathe lui cria quelque chose en français qu'il ne comprit pas entièrement, mais qui semblait impliquer sa tête et un endroit de sa personne particulièrement peu fréquenté par la lumière.

En parlant d'endroit peu fréquenté par la lumière…

Les grands yeux verts de l'adolescent battirent avec un étonnement quelque peu bovin.

Un tunnel se dirigeait vers eux.

Un tunnel qui laissait entre la pierre et le train l'espace d'un pouce de fourmi rouge.

Harry avisa le creux qui signalait un changement de voiture et décida de tenter sa chance –pas qu'il ait beaucoup de choix de toute manière. Et de toute l'histoire de l'humanité et des toits de train, jamais homme n'avait crapahuté aussi vite.

Derrière lui, l'assassin grimaça de dépit en tournant les talons pour lui aussi entrer dans le train. Un souci en moins.

Maintenant, s'il pouvait se préoccuper du tunnel…

Un deux trois et hop. Le train s'engouffra dans le tunnel au moment où Harry s'engouffrait dans le wagon (avec toutefois un symbolisme phallique considérablement plus important) avec une absence de climax qui aurait fait hurler bon nombres de scénaristes hollywoodiens.

L'obscurité l'entoura alors qu'il se plaquait contre le mur avec prudence. Le sexy psychopathe ne devait pas être loin selon ses calculs, lesquels reposaient principalement sur le fait de l'avoir vu sauter dans le wagon d'à-côté, alors mieux valait se planquer rapidement pour éviter toute la smala.

Il avisa le compartiment en face de lui, le dernier de la voiture dans laquelle il avait atterrit –incidemment la numéro 9.

_Bien. Donc ou je suis tranquille, ou je me fait trucider. _

L'incertitude était le piment de la vie.

Carrant les épaules, gonflant la poitrine et levant son pistolet, Harry glissa lentement son pied gauche jusqu'à la porte, expira, inspira (répétant de fait tout le processus carrage-gonflage-levage), et fit rejoindre le confrère dudit pied gauche à ce même pied gauche. L'opération était complexe mais il réussit avec un brio qui l'aurait lui-même étonné s'il n'avait pas été très occupé à essayer de voir à travers les portes en plissant très fort les yeux.

Chose qui échoua assez misérablement, à son grand dam.

Après s'être juré qu'un jour il prouverait que le pouvoir de l'esprit sur la matière s'appliquait aussi aux portes récalcitrantes, Harry décida tout de même d'arrêter de faire l'idiot, de prendre son courage à deux mains -ou plutôt à une puisque l'autre tenait son pistolet et que ça aurait été bête de faire tomber sa seule arme pour les bienfaits d'une métaphore- et d'ouvrir la porte.

Ce qu'il fit promptement.

Avant de voir la rubrique des chats écrasés de la _Gazette de Sorcier_ en très gros plan et d'entendre des pas qui se jetaient vers lui. Notant au passage qu'un abruti était _encore_ mort après avoir été embroché par un balai (ou plutôt après avoir cru qu'il était de bon ton d'essayer de tester les vertus aphrodisiaques du bois), il pivota et braqua son arme droit sur le ventre de son assaillant, au même moment où un couteau venait chatouiller sa gorge.

Un couteau qu'il connaissait bien.

Le journal tomba dans un grand bruit de froufrou. Le temps se fit précaire.

Harry fixa le passager-mystère de la voiture 9 avec de grands yeux.

_Scath ? Bredouilla-t-il.

* * *

.

A suivre...

Avant de passer aux Remarques, quelques petites explications :

Ces RPCA seront différentes ce tome-ci (j'ignore encore si je garderais le format pour les tomes suivants) tout bonnement parce que, dans les tomes précédents, je les écrivais une fois le chapitre fini, ce qui donnait lieu parfois à d'inomables atrocités, principalement par manque d'idées de ma part.

Ici, ce sont toutes les remarques que je me fais à moi-même au fur et à mesure de la rédaction des chapitres, tout ce que j'aimerais écrire mais que je n'écris pas pour ne pas noyer le texte dans les digressions, en bref, tout le bordel qui se passe dans ma tête et que je vous adresse généralement, que je vous livre. Elles font toutes plus ou moins allusion à un point particulier du chapitre, aussi je m'excuse s'il vous ait difficile de suivre.

Enfin, j'ose espérer que vous trouverez mes petites annotations tout de même un tant soit peu divertissantes.

Et maintenant, dans toutes leur (nouvelle) splendeur, les Remarques Pas Constructives de l'Auteure !

-Les fourmis rouges étant dotées, comme chacun sait, de pouces largement plus gros que leurs consœurs noires et violettes mais quand même vachement petits vu qu'elles sont des fourmis, vous devez voir à peu près l'espace qu'il y avait entre le tunnel et le train. Si non, je vous conseille fortement de vous replonger sur vos cours de fourmitologie parce que c'est assez irresponsable d'oublier ce genre de faits ultra-important bordel.

-Ce chapitre a nécessité un temps assez indécent passé sur des forums franc-comtois pour trouver un prénom bien de là-bas, et sur le site de la SNCF pour vérifier si les arrêts de la liaison Besançon-Montbéliard, s'il est actuellement _possible_ de marcher sur le toit des TER (je ne le sais toujours pas, n'hésitez pas à me faire part de votre réponse si vous tentez l'expérience. Pour ma part je vais rester assise sur les sièges : je ne suis pas aussi dévouée que ça à l'écriture), et le nom du machin à poinçonner les tickets.

-Et après on dit que je ne mets pas de fond dans mes chapitres…

-Constant est gay. Dans le tome précédent, la sphinx qu'Helmett a affronté était lesbienne.

-Pumkin fait de l'activisme même quand vous ne le voyez pas. Craignez-la.

-Au début du chapitre, Harry est en voiture 13, la dernière du train, et il recule (mais pour lui il avance, question de perspective sivousvoyezc'quej'veuxdire) jusqu'à la voiture 9. Je sais même pas pourquoi je vous dit ça, m'enfin.

-Vous noterez que les notions de psychopathe et sociopathe sont ici utilisées très librement pour la simple et bonne raison qu'Harry et moi n'avons pas grand-chose à carrer des troubles mentaux exacts de notre ami franc-comptois. Qui plus est, aucun psychiatre digne de ce nom n'a prit le mot sociopathe au sérieux depuis 1968 et le psychopathe pur est un mythe qui n'a aucune définition fixe donc prout.

-Vous noterez le vocabulaire italien de haut niveau (soit pronto, fissa et smala) qui est à peu près tout ce que je sais de l'italien (après on tombe dans les noms d'aliment et les insultes et clairement je m'en voudrais d'incorporer ces choses triviales dans ce chef-d'œuvre de littérature qu'est la saga des sovrano).

-Note : tous les pistolets mentionnés dans ce chapitre sont dotés de silencieux pour des raisons assez évidentes.

-Si elles ne le sont pas, les voici : moins de bruit, tireur moins facilement localisable et c'est plus rigolo.

-Et puis ça explique que notre bon Constant n'ait pas tout de suite compris ce qui se passait. Essentiellement pour le bien de la suite puisque s'il s'était aperçu qu'il y avait des gens qui tiraient au pistolet dans _son_ train, Sovrano et mafieux seraient très certainement tous morts à cet instant précis et il y aurait quand même vachement moins d'histoire.

-Les sorciers ont une rubrique chats écrasés et non pas chiens écrasés puisque déjà ils n'ont pas de chiens (Sirius ne compte pas) et qu'ensuite les chats sont étonnamment plus prompts à être écrasés par les chaudrons que nos amis les toutous. Chose qui s'inverse dans le monde moldu avec les voitures. La vie est rigolote des fois (quand on oublie que je viens de faire une blague sur des animaux morts évidemment, mais si vous vous arrêtez à ce genre de détail on va jamais s'en sortir, nom d'une pipe.)

-Si ça vous intéresse, le pistolet d'Harry peut tirer jusqu'à soixante-douze balles. Il n'est pas encore très développé (n'oublions pas que nous sommes en dans les années 90) puisqu'en 2014 le pistolet magique moyen peut contenir deux cent quarante six balles (mais uniquement cent trente sept pour des balles en argent). Vive la technologie magique. (notez que cette technologie est top secréte et uniquement utilisée par les Sovrano/d'autres clans mercenaires puisque le sorcier moyen est trop stupide pour s'y intéresser que de toute manière les gens ont déjà suffisamment de problème à manier une baguette, alors un flingue….)

-Les fourmis violettes sont une espèce rare de Tasmanie Orientale qui détient le record des pouces les plus petits du monde. Il est assez intéressant de remarquer que c'est un des records les plus polémiques de la Terre puisqu'il est chaque année débattu et âprement discuté par les termites du Brésil (très proches seconds au classement) mais je m'égare.

S'en est fini pour cette semaine ! Je vous donne rendez-vous la semaine prochaine pour le deuxième chapitre, sobrement intitulé _Boxon Bourguignon._

Reviews ?

Love,

Pumkin.

PS : Parmi les petits changements apportés à la saga, en voici un qui est intéressant : depuis le quatrième, tous les tomes ont un thème sur lequel tourne toute l'histoire.

Le thème du Tome 4 était **la violence** (dans toutes ses dimensions : la violence physique, énormément, mais aussi la violence sentimentale, amoureuse, symbolique, et surtout mentale).

_Saurez-vous deviner le thème de ce tome-ci ?_


	2. Boxon Bourguignon

Bonjour à tous et à toutes !

Réglée comme une horloge, me voici avec ce nouveau chapitre x)

Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et laissent des reviews !

Enjoy :)

* * *

.

**Chapitre 2 : _L'Orient Express n'est pas un bon lieu de vacances II_**

Ou :

_Boxon Bourguignon._

.

* * *

.

sSs

.

Scath haussa un sourcil.

_Harry ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

L'adolescent croisa les bras, se débattant quelque peu avec son pistolet pour arriver à une expression suffisamment sarcastique.

_Bonjour Scath, je suis heureux de te voir après deux mois de séparation, est-ce que tu pourrais écarter ton couteau-papillon de ma gorge s'il-te-plait, je vais bien merci et toi ?

Non mais dites donc. C'était comme ça qu'elle l'accueillait (bon d'accord, qu'elle le voyait débarquer dans son wagon de manière mystérieuse avec du sang de partout et des cheveux magnifiques) après un été sans lui ?

Un reniflement amusé lui répondit ; un _clic_ lui indiqua que respirer trop fort n'allait plus lui gagner des trous dans des endroits qui n'étaient pas faits pour ; et un regard attendri lui fit oublier tout ce qui l'entourait.

Le couteau-papillon disparut dans la manche de Scath alors qu'elle étreignait doucement Harry. Il referma ses bras sur elle. Ses cheveux avaient poussés et ils chatouillaient ses joues ; mais le grain de sa peau était toujours lisse et doux. Petit à petit, l'adrénaline de la mission s'apaisait. L'odeur de familiarité, de confort, de _maison_ le traversait. Il ferma les yeux et, pour la première fois depuis deux longs mois, se sentit apaisé.

Brusquement, avec toute l'insolence du monde, un bruit rompit leurs retrouvailles.

Les réflexes prirent aussitôt le dessus ; et Harry se retourna en brandissant son pistolet.

Le mafieux face à lui s'écroula.

Scath baissa la main, se dégagea doucement de l'étreinte d'Harry et s'avança pour récupérer son couteau, pestant quand la lame ressortit de la tête de l'homme couverte de sang. Elle fixa ensuite le cadavre d'un œil critique, avec une ressemblance certaine à l'air que le jeune homme avait abordé en découvrant les costumes ridicules de ses adversaires. Mais la connaissant, elle n'était probablement pas en train de se dire que le macchabé aurait du choisir une salopette taupe au lieu de grège.

_Il se peut que ma mémoire me fasse défaut mais je n'ai offensé personne de la mafia franc-comtoise ces derniers temps, dit-elle en essuyant son arme sur la veste du mort.

Harry se racla la gorge, soudainement très rouge.

Les yeux de la jeune fille battirent avec étonnement quand elle se tourna vers lui, couteau toujours à la main. Ils tracèrent ensuite le chemin entre feu le mafieux et le mercenaire, qui fixait le sol avec gêne.

_Oh, murmura-t-elle. _Oooooooooh…._

Harry se gratta la tête. Et glapit quand elle lui cogna l'épaule avec camaraderie. _Brute !_

_Première mission hein ? Félicitations mon vieux !

_Merci, répondit-il en riant nerveusement.

_Sans vouloir être indiscrète c'est quoi ? Tu dois protéger un objet de la mafia ?

_... Non.

_Leur piquer un objet alors ?

_... Non.

Les yeux de Scath s'illuminèrent.

_Un assassinat ? C'est ça ? Enorme ! Il paraît qu'ils n'en donnent jamais pour une première mission, tu dois être sacrément bon-

__Non ! _

Il y eut un froncement de sourcils. Scath le fixa, visiblement perplexe. Harry fit de son mieux pour paraître ennuyeux à mourir. _Merlin faites qu'elle ne me demande pas de le raconter, par pitié-_

Une lame siffla à trois centimètres de son oreille. Se jetant instinctivement sur le côté (et se rétablissant sur ses jambes avec la grâce d'une ballerine. Mais une ballerine dangereuse et létale parce qu'il était quand même un mercenaire entrainé et pas une danseuse peu importe ce que pouvaient essayer de lui dire les feuilles de thé), il lança un coup d'œil effaré à l'adolescente, qui lui dédia un haussement d'épaule en indiquant l'espace derrière lui.

Harry eut le temps de se retourner, d'apercevoir un homme en jogging dans le couloir, de penser _encore ces déguisements hideux ?_ et de remarquer qu'il avait un couteau dans la poitrine avant que le mafieux ne bascule sur le sol avec une grimace de douleur.

_Je suis profondément navrée de l'interruption mais il faisait courant d'air et j'ai un début de rhume, fit Scath en s'appuyant contre le chambranle de la porte. Pour en revenir à nos moutons (franc-comtois) : c'est quoi comme genre de mission pour qu'ils soient aussi énervés ? T'as butté leur chiot mascotte ou quoi ?

Le revolver d'Harry siffla. Deux malheureux possesseurs de pantalons en flanelle orange glapirent lorsque, en voulant briser la fenêtre pour s'introduire dans le compartiment, ils se retrouvèrent chacun avec une balle dans le genou et basculèrent dans le décor.

Scath leva un bras pour se protéger des éclats de verre de la vitre brisée et lui jeta un regard grognon.

_Ma remarque sur mon début de rhume et les courants d'air a du te passer tellement au-dessus de la tête qu'elle vient de frôler Saturne, marmonna-t-elle.

Harry se contenta de lui jeter un regard navré -et un poil effrayé, étant donné qu'elle tenait toujours un couteau et qu'il faut être prudent avec ces petites choses-là.

Malgré tout, Scath épousseta le verre sur la banquette et, sans paraître se formaliser du vent qui sifflait dans le train et des jambes de mafieux qu'on voyait occasionnellement passer lorsqu'ils glissaient du toit, s'assit et le fixa.

Un ange passa (ou était-ce l'âme du gars qui venait de tomber du train ?).

_Non mais tu sais, fit Harry, ma mission n'est pas si passionnante que ça, je ne ferais que t'ennuyer alors que tu as des choses si intéressantes à faire comme… lire le journal ! C'est important de se tenir au courant de ce qui se passe dans le monde, tu sais ?

Sur le sol, ledit journal agita pitoyablement sa page 3 sous le vent. Harry voulut le ramasser. Et grimaça en constatant qu'il y avait plus de sang que d'encre. _Mais c'est aussi ce qu'à du se dire le gars qui s'est fait écrasé par une imprimeuse_, songea-t-il en décryptant la couverture.

_Ou pas, ajouta-t-il. Ceci dit, tu pourrais-

_Harry, ça fait deux mois qu'on s'est pas vu, cet été a été mortel sans toi, et tu me conseilles de _lire le journal_ ?

Comme aurait dit l'autre : Touché.

Harry nota que Scath avait du travailler sur son jeu de sourcils parce que le truc qu'elle faisait avec son sourcil gauche pour avoir l'air sarcastique était largement plus expert que l'an dernier.

Et également que ça le faisait se sentir largement plus con que l'an dernier.

_Foutu sourcil gauche !_

_Alors ? C'est quoi ta mission ?

Elle allait devenir insupportable s'il le lui disait, songea Harry.

En même temps, _ce putain de sourcil-_

Le choix fut rapidement fait.

_Je devais livrer une valise de diamants à un millionnaire français.

Voilà. En espérant qu'elle se contenterait de ça…

_Des diamants que tu avais piqué à la mafia ? Compléta la jeune fille en inclinant la tête sur le côté.

_Des diamants qui avaient été achetés à la mafia, corrigea Harry en souhaitant très fort que le sol du train se change en sables mouvants et l'absorbe pour l'amener à une mort aussi horrible que désirable.

_Et qu'ils veulent récupérer ?

_Et dont ils étaient contents de se débarrasser pour la somme qu'ils en ont tirée.

Scath fronça les sourcils. Harry fixait le sol avec tellement d'intensité qu'il pouvait apercevoir le trou qui commençait à s'y former. Ça venait, ces sables mouvants ?

_... Harry ?

_Tuez-moi tuez-moi MAINTENANT._

_Ouiiiii ?

_Tu as merdé pas vrai ?

Depuis la fenêtre brisée, un mafieux mit une jambe dans le wagon et pointa son arme à feu vers Harry, qui manqua d'ouvrir les bras pour accueillir la mort.

Scath mit un coup de coude à l'homme, qui bascula dans le vide avec un petit cri trahi. La balle de son pistolet partit vers le plafond, perçant un petit trou… et alertant très certainement absolument tous les autres mafieux. Harry en était bizarrement reconnaissant. Peut-être que si le psychopathe franc-comtois venait le tuer là maintenant tout de suite, il n'aurait pas à raconter le pathétique échec qu'avait été sa mission.

Un sourire charmant et jubilatoire l'accueillit.

Manque de pot, c'était celui de Scath.

_Harryyyyy, tu peux pas me laisser comme ça en plan, ronronna-t-elle en se collant contre lui avec un éclat hilare dans les yeux. Allez, raconte à Tata Scath comment tu as foiré ta première mission !

L'adolescent crachouilla quelques propos incohérents qui ressemblaient vaguement à _achevez-moi par pitié_.

_Alleeeeeeeez, je me suis ennuyée comme un rat mort tout l'été et ma première mission à moi était ultra-chiante, fais-moi plaisiiiiiiir-

Cette manie d'allonger la fin des mots allait rapidement lui donner envie d'étrangler quelque chose, songea distraitement Harry. Préférablement lui-même. Ou le psychopathe franc-comtois _qui n'arrivait toujours pas_.

Si on ne pouvait même plus compter sur les méchants pour interrompre des retrouvailles…

Contre lui, Scath le fixait avec un sourire en tranche de courge. Voyant qu'il n'était (malheureusement) pas sur le point de se faire trucider par qui que se soit, Harry soupira et rendit les armes (métaphoriquement parlant : il n'était pas stupide au point de baisser son pistolet).

Avec une grimace, il commença à parler.

.

sSs

.

Pour sa défense, la photo qu'on lui avait donnée du milliardaire à qui il devait livrer les diamants était vachement floue.

Bizarrement, la mafia franc-comtoise n'avait pas semblé prendre en compte le talent de photographe abyssal des Sovrano en voyant Harry livrer l'équivalent de trente millions en diamants à un émissaire de la mafia bourguignonne (qui prenait le TER pour visiter sa grand-mère à Colombier-Fontaine et avait été très surpris de se voir confier ladite valise) avec un sourire poli.

Harry fixa le plafond du wagon avec résignation. Si la balle précédemment tirée par le mafieux n'avait pas encore alerté tout le train de sa présence ici, alors le fou rire tonitruant de Scath ferait très bien l'affaire.

En fait, il risquait même de recevoir la visite de toute la Franche-Comté si elle continuait à se marrer comme une baleine.

_Et donc, malgré le fait que je me sois aperçu que quelque chose ne collait pas et que j'ai pu livrer les diamants au véritable milliardaire à temps, la mafia l'a mal prit et pense que j'ai tenté de les doubler en travaillant avec leurs ennemis. Ils essaient de me tuer depuis, conclut-il en tentant de garder ce qui restait de sa dignité.

C'est-à-dire pas beaucoup.

Mais alors _vraiment_ pas beaucoup.

Tellement pas beaucoup que- bref, vous avez compris.

Finalement, Scath se calma.

_Ben dis donc mon vieux, on peut dire que c'est jamais triste avec toi, fit-elle en lui ébouriffant les cheveux, arrachant un glapissement à Harry.

_Pas touche à ma chevelure, j'ai passé trois heures à me coiffer ce matin !_

Battant des paupières et rangeant son indignation dans sa poche avec un petit mouchoir dessus, il observa la jeune fille aller se rassoir sur la banquette en évitant les taches de sang.

_Depuis quand tu t'assois sur les banquettes toi ?

Scath haussa les épaules.

_Tu veux vraiment que je te réponde ou tu préfére te préparer aux gars qui vont débarquer ici dans approximativement dix secondes ?

Les- ah oui, il était dans un train rempli de gens qui voulaient sa peau et qui venaient d'être informé très bruyamment de sa position.

Avec un à-propos tout bonnement remarquable, des pas se firent entendre dans le couloir.

Harry fixa la fenêtre et soupira. _Je hais cette putain de mission. _

Il se mit debout sur la banquette et, avant de remonter sur le toit, fixa Scath.

_Tu viens ? Demanda-t-il.

Elle haussa un sourcil.

_Marcher sur un toit de train ? Ca ira merci. Ta mission ta merde, mon vieux.

Il l'aurait tellement haïe si ça ne faisait pas deux mois qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus et qu'il avait envie de la serrer dans ses bras pendant une éternité.

A la place, il lui tira la langue et sortit du wagon par la fenêtre au moment où la porte coulissante s'ouvrait.

En se faisant la remarque qu'il devenait très adroit à ce genre d'exercice et en refusant de se demander ce que ça voulait dire de ses passe-temps et de sa vie, Harry grimpa sur le toit du train, avisa les quelques mafieux qui tentaient de survivre à quatre pattes et décida de les imiter. C'était fou le nombre de choses qu'on pouvait faire quand on avait laissé sa dignité dans le boudoir, songea-t-il distraitement en crapahutant vers la locomotive.

Pas un instant il ne se réalisa que Scath ne lui avait jamais dit ce qu'elle faisait dans le train.

.

sSs

.

Constant Nermin commençait à se dire qu'il y avait quelque chose d'un petit peu étrange avec ce train. Ou plus précisément qu'une poignée de passagers un peu bruyants s'amusait à faire éclater des pétards.

Des pétards, pensez-vous !

C'étaient probablement des bourguignons.

Il manqua de soupirer face à l'irresponsabilité des jeunes et à la décadence des temps modernes, mais se reprit. Il était Constant Nermin, fils de Joseph Nermin, contrôleur du TER Besançon-Montbéliard depuis douze ans et fier Bisontin depuis quinze générations. Hors de question de se laisser aller à la facilité de la dénonciation !

Il allait corriger les petits galopins et les remettre sur le droit chemin (préférablement celui menant à la Bourgogne. Il voulait bien être tolérant, mais c'était tout de même mieux quand on respectait l'ordre naturel des choses et que chacun restait chez soi, nom d'un poinçon).

Vérifiant que son cher uniforme était toujours impeccable et que son béret reposait sur son crâne selon l'angle réglementaire, Constant se signa et pénétra d'un pas décidé dans la voiture numéro 9.

_Bonjour ! Tickets s'il-vous-plait, s'exclama-t-il avec politesse en ouvrant le premier compartiment.

Une assemblée d'hommes et de femmes le regarda arriver en battant des paupières. Ils portaient tous d'étranges joggings verts et violets. Constant sourit en les reconnaissant.

_Vous êtes l'Association Bisontine du Patchwork, c'est ça ? Dit-il. On m'avait dit que vous aviez une compétition à Montbéliard, mais je ne m'attendais pas à vous trouver dans mon train ! Comment ça s'est passé ?

Moment de silence.

_... Bien, finit par dire l'un des hommes en frottant nerveusement sa mitraillette.

Constant leur dédia une expression connaisseuse. _Pas bavard, hein ? Mais bon, comme on dit, c'est le silence des grands champions !_

_Fantastique. Tickets ? Répéta-t-il en tendant la main.

Nouveau silence.

Un pistolet se leva vers lui, camouflé par l'ombre.

Constant plissa les yeux. Son sourire poli était toujours là.

Brusquement-

Il fit cliqueter sa poinçonneuse.

__Tickets_.

L'instant d'après, une douzaine de titres de transport atterrissaient dans sa main, et l'Association de Patchwork de Besançon se confondait en excuse pour leur manque de manière.

Constant vérifia que tous ceux qui avaient des cartes de réduction la lui présentaient, avertit l'une des membres que sa carte Senior allait se périmer d'ici quelques mois, et leur souhaita une excellente journée.

Il sortit du compartiment ragaillardi_. Rien de telle que de rencontrer des célébrités nationales pour avoir une belle journée !_

Sa bien-aimée poinçonneuse à la main, le contrôleur vérifia tous les compartiments. Etre heureux était certes une belle chose, mais il ne devait pas oublier les chenapans bourguignons qui faisaient le boxon. Il avait une mission, après tout.

La voiture numéro 9 s'avéra tranquille et pleine de gens charmants, même si étrangement tous vêtus de joggings ou de salopettes de couleurs criardes. Bah, les jeunes et la mode… relativisa Constant. Qui était-il pour juger de braves francs comtois qui voulaient s'exprimer ?

Sur ces sages pensées, il ouvrit la porte du dernier compartiment, un « bonjour » jovial déjà sur les lèvres.

Et se trouva face à l'enfer.

Une vitre brisée. Du sang sur la banquette. Des cadavres sur le lino.

_Des- des- _

_DES DÉGRADATIONS MATÉRIELLES ! _

Toute couleur quitta le visage d'ordinaire si bon vivant de Constant. A sa main, la poinçonneuse pendait tristement, comme elle aussi abattue par le carnage qui régnait.

Lentement, il fit un pas dans le compartiment. Son bras effleura le chambranle en plastique de la porte coulissante, défiguré par un coup de lame. Il enjamba les cadavres et prit une grande inspiration tremblante. C'était un cauchemar. Il allait se réveiller dans son lit, Ferréol à ses côtés, et tout irait bien, il monterait dans son train, tout serait comme d'habitude-

Non.

Rien ne serait plus jamais comme d'habitude. En cet instant, la vie de Constant Nermin venait d'être irrémédiablement bouleversée.

Il faudrait des _heures_ aux techniciens de surface pour récupérer le lino.

Et la banquette était _foutue_.

Un sourcil gauche se haussa impérieusement. Une tête se pencha, curieuse.

Les yeux gris de l'inconnue de la voiture 9 se plongèrent dans ceux du contrôleur.

_Yo ?

Constant battit des paupières. Avec un vieux réflexe, un réflexe qui datait encore du temps de sa jeunesse et de son innocence, où son père lui apprenait encore la bonne manière de fixer son béret, où rien ni personne n'aurait pu lui enlever sa passion… il tendit la main.

_Ticket s'il-vous-plait, murmura-t-il d'une voix blanche.

La bouche de la fille s'ouvrit, se referma, s'ouvrit et répéta le tout avant qu'elle ne fronce les sourcils, visiblement confuse. Finalement, après quelques secondes, son visage s'éclaira et elle lui lança un sourire carnassier en sortant un couteau.

_Il était une fois un contrôleur qui allait sortir du wagon sous peine de mourir, ronronna-t-elle en se levant.

Constant la fixa. Le choc des dégradations matérielles était passé, douché par le nouveau problème qui se présentait à lui. A nouveau, il dit :

_Tickets, s'il-vous-plait.

Le geste fut imperceptible, et ce ne fut que grâce à un instinct de survie salvateur que Constant évita la lame qui se planta à trois centimètres de sa tête. Le sourire de la jeune femme s'agrandit.

_Au revoir, monsieur le contrôleur, susurra-t-elle.

Le regard de Constant était froid. L'inconnue n'avait pas de ticket. Ça ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose.

Pour la première fois en douze ans, il y avait un fraudeur dans son train.

Doucement, avec une fluidité implacable et mortelle, il leva la main. Le règlement de la SNCF franc-comtoise était clair. La fraude devait être punie.

Il fit cliqueter sa poinçonneuse.

Les yeux de la fille s'arrondirent.

Constant fit un pas en avant.

Scath était une mercenaire entrainée et armée jusqu'aux dents ; face à la menace, elle n'hésita pas une seconde.

Son couteau-papillon étincela. Avec une grâce létale, elle bondit.

Et sauta par la fenêtre.

.

sSs

.

Harry aurait pu jurer qu'un des mafieux était en train de humer _Everybody was kung-fu fighting_ avant de procéder à un mitraillage extrêmement méthodique de sa personne.

Mais sérieusement, qu'est-ce que c'était que cette manie d'amener des mitraillettes de partout ? Songea-t-il avec irritation en s'aplatissant contre le sol pour éviter des balles, et salissant ainsi son beau costume de manière définitive (étrangement, et malgré la demi-douzaine de sorts protecteurs que les ingénieurs Sovrano avaient tissés sur le vêtement, pas un seul n'avait pensé à jeter un banal sort Anti-Tâches).

Roulant sur le dos, il brandit son pistolet à deux mains et manqua de se casser la figure en tentant de tirer sur le mafieux-chanteur.

Lequel ne prêta absolument aucune attention à la balle qui siffla largement au-dessus de sa tête et continua à le mitrailler joyeusement.

Maudissant les toits de train et le recul des armes à feu avec plus d'enthousiasme qu'une lavandière confrontée à une tâche de sang sur de la dentelle, Harry se rétablit juste à temps, et effectua des sauts assez impressionnants pour quelqu'un qui était à quatre pattes sur un toit de train avec un pistolet dans la main droite et la gauche occupée à détailler les tâches de cambouis sur son gilet serveur.

Ça allait lui couter une fortune au pressing pour faire partir ça, songea-t-il en tourbillonnant pour éviter une rangée de balles. Foutus ingénieurs même pas capables de poser un foutu sort Anti-Tâches sur un foutu costume.

Dès qu'il revenait à Rome, il allait inonder leur service après-vente de plaintes jusqu'à ce que _quelqu'un_ résolve le problème.

Lorsque le mafieux-chanteur passa à Britney Spears, Harry se dit qu'il était peut-être temps de se préoccuper des balles qui lui passaient au ras des cheveux.

Mais en même temps, peut-être que s'il grattait un peu la tâche…

_Salut mon vieux ! Beau temps pour la saison, non ?

Harry sursauta, manqua de se prendre une balle dans un endroit peu catholique de sa personne, et étala la tâche de cambouis sur tout son gilet en dérapant.

__Scath !_ Glapit-il. _Tu as vu ce que tu m'as fait faire ? _

Puis, se ressaisissant :

_Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Je pensais que tu ne voulais pas venir –tu sais, avec le « ta mission ta merde » ?

Scath haussa les épaules en tournant pour éviter une rangée de balles.

_Tu sais, la vie a des mystères, des hauts, des bas, des écueils et des falaises, et parfois il faut savoir accepter que non, tout ne peut pas aller comme on le voudrait, parfois il faut faire des concessions, c'est important pour avancer en étant épanouie-

Un cliquetis de poinçonneuse se fit entendre. Scath se figea, manqua de tomber et se mit à quatre pattes. Harry la fixa.

_Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

La jeune femme se racla la gorge. Harry se mit à craindre le pire (ce qui, considérant qu'il y avait un type qui leur tirait dessus à la mitraillette en chantonnant _I'm A Slave 4 U_, était tout de même assez horrible).

__Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?_

Un homme vêtu d'un uniforme gris et violet monta calmement sur le train. Il avait une poinçonneuse à la main.

Même le gars à la mitraillette en resta cois.

_Je crois qu'il n'a pas vraiment apprécié le bordel dans le compartiment, avoua Scath avec un grand sourire.

Cliquetis, cliquetis.

_Eeeeet j''ai peut-être pas vraiment pensé à acheter un ticket en m'embarquant sur le train.

Cliquetis, cliquetis.

_Basiquement : on court ?

_J'ai cru que tu ne me le demanderais jamais, dit Harry.

Après avoir mis une nouvelle cartouche dans sa mitraillette, le Mafieux Qui Voulait Etre Un Artiste leva la tête et, pour la deuxième fois, fut très surpris par ce qu'il voyait.

A savoir deux jeunes gens en train de se précipiter vers lui toute dignité envolée.

Sa confusion était très compréhensible puisque, de manière générale, les personnes confrontées à sa mitraillette expérimentaient un effet inverse à celui de l'attraction magnétique vers ladite mitraillette, et elle put expliquer que durant une fraction de seconde il se demanda si ses talents de chanteur avaient enfin été reconnus et qu'on venait le féliciter.

Ensuite, la fille lui planta un couteau dans la gorge et ses pensées furent beaucoup moins occupées par la musique et un peu plus par _argh je meurs._

Harry se demanda distraitement d'où est-ce que Scath sortait tout ces couteaux avant de décider qu'il ne voulait probablement pas savoir.

Et puis la situation principale lui revint en tête.

_Tu n'as pas PENSÉ à acheter ton BILLET ? Brailla-t-il.

Scath haussa les épaules (un acte remarquable considérant qu'ils couraient tous les deux comme deux beaux diables en tentant de ne pas se casser la figure).

_J'avais la flemme.

_La _flemme_ ? Comment peut-on avoir la _flemme_ d'acheter quelque chose d'aussi BASIQUE qu'un FOUTU BILLET DE TRAIN ?

_Ca peut arriver à tout le monde ! Se défendit la jeune fille en mettant un coup de pied à un mafieux qui passait par là et termina dans le décor sans même pouvoir placer une réplique ou une balle.

Harry mit une balle dans l'épaule d'une mafieuse qui voulait grimper sur le toit, en poussa un autre dont l'arme visait Scath, et rétorqua :

__NON ! _OUBLIER D'ACHETER UN BILLET DE TRAIN N'ARRIVE _PAS_ À TOUT LE MONDE ! JUSTE AUX-

Cri d'indignation. Réalisant la véritable raison de la fraude de Scath, Harry roula sur le sol pour éviter une balle, se rétablit et assassina la jeune fille du regard.

__Tu es trop radine pour dépenser de l'argent dans un billet de train ! _Accusa-t-il.

Le teint de Scath prit une intéressante couleur rose.

_Non !

__SI ! EN PLUS JE SUIS SUR QUE TU T'ES DIT QUE TU POURRAIS JUSTE ASSASSINER LE CONTROLEUR SI JAMAIS IL VOULAIT TE METTRE UNE AMENDE !_

Silence coupable.

_Espèce de-

Harry ne trouvait plus les mots.

Ou alors peut-être était-ce parce qu'il devait zigzaguer entre les balles depuis les mafieux qui s'étaient postés accroupis sur le toit avec des Beretta.

Finalement, Scath fit semblant de se laisser tomber du train pour avancer depuis les fenêtres jusqu'aux deux hommes, et retourna l'arme du premier contre lui avant de le balancer dans les arbres environnant tandis qu'Harry plissait les yeux, tendait la main et murmurait quelque chose qui entraina le pistolet de l'autre vers lui et profita de sa surprise pour sprinter et l'assommer. Puis ils purent recommencer à s'engueuler.

_ESPECE DE _BARBARE _! Crachouilla Harry.

_JE SUIS UNE MERCENAIRE ! JE TUE DES GENS POUR DU FRIC, JE N'AI PAS A ME JUSTIFIER DE NE PAS ACHETER UN TICKET ! Brailla Scath, dont les joues abordaient à présent une superbe couleur pivoine.

_JUSTEMENT ! NOUS SOMMES DES _MERCENAIRES_, PAS DES SAUVAGES ! QUAND NOUS AURONS FINI, TU IRAS PRENDRE UN BILLET DE TRAIN, T'EXCUSER D'AVOIR PENSÉ À LE TUER JUSTE POUR TA RADINERIE, ET PAYER TON AMENDE !

_JAMAIS !

_TU LE FERAS, _DE GRÉ OU DE FORCE_ !

_ET QUI C'EST QUI VA M'Y FORCER ?

_MOI !

_DU HAUT DE TON METRE MOINS VINGT ? ÇA M'ÉTONNERAIT !

__JE N'AI PAS ENCORE FAIT MA POUSSE DE CROISSANCE ESPECE DE- D'AMATRICE ! _

_AMATRICE ? MOI ? JE VAIS TE TUER, LE NAIN !

_JE_ T'INTERDIS_ DE ME TRAITER DE NAIN !

_LE NAIN LE NAIN LE NAIN LE NAIN LE NAIN LE NAIN LE NAIN LE NAIN LE NAIN-

Poussant un cri de rage inarticulé, Harry balança un mafieux dans le vide avec beaucoup plus de force que nécessaire. De son côté, Scath pulvérisait le thorax du pauvre homme qui avait eu le malheur de se trouver face à elle avec un enthousiasme inquiétant considérant qu'il était certain qu'elle pensait à Harry en le faisant.

Toutefois, considérant également que ce dernier avait pensé à Scath en boutant le mafieux hors du train, ils étaient à peu près quittes dans leur psychose mutuelle.

Ils se hurlaient dessus avec un zèle admirable lorsqu'une petite silhouette au sourire charmant se dressa en face d'eux.

Visiblement, François le Français Sociopathe Avec Un Flingue s'était remit de ses blessures et était revenu.

Encore plus visiblement, il était maintenant François le Français Sociopathe Avec Un Lance-Flamme.

Le monde était profondément injuste, songea distraitement Harry en s'arrêtant.

A côté de lui, Scath se contentait de fixer l'arme d'un air perplexe.

_C'est quoi ce truc ? Demanda-t-elle.

Hmm. Visiblement contrairement à lui, elle n'avait pas eu la formation « les armes moldues : 1001 raisons pour lesquels les moldus sont largement plus vicieux et efficaces que les sorciers » cet été.

_Ca, c'est un lance-flamme, expliqua doctement Harry.

_Oh.

_Ca lance des flammes, rajouta-t-il au cas où elle n'ait pas comprit.

_Ah.

_De longues flammes. Brulantes.

_Uh.

_Qui vont nous tuer très rapidement.

_...

Apparemment elle était à court d'onomatopées.

Le sourire de François le Français Sociopathe Avec Un Lance-Flamme Qui Lance De Longues Flammes Brulantes Qui Vont Nous Tuer Très Rapidement étincelait. Ça rappelait vaguement quelqu'un de désagréable à Harry, mais il ne se souvenait plus de qui.

Et comme les choses peuvent toujours être pires, un cliquetis se fit entendre derrière eux.

Et, comme même les choses qui deviennent pires peuvent elles aussi toujours être pires, le train changea de rails pour tourner, provoquant de légères secousses dans toutes les voitures.

Maintenant, l'équation à réaliser est extrêmement simple. Pour un passager lambda, disons un membre de l'Association de Patchwork de Besançon qui prend le TER Montbéliard-Besançon pour rentrer d'une visite chez sa tante de Voujeaucourt, qui s'installe dans la voiture 8 en ouvrant son roman favori, cette secousse ne provoque qu'un léger tressautement au niveau fessier qui n'est pas assez pour le tirer de son énième lecture des _Mémoires d'une Jeune Fille Rangée_.

Par contre, au niveau d'un passager moins lambda, prenons au hasard une mercenaire qui, pour échapper à un contrôleur, se serait réfugiée sur le toit d'un train et se battrait contre divers personnes sans grand intérêt (sauf une, mais nous y reviendrons) avec son meilleur ami qu'elle n'a pas vu depuis deux mois, cette petite secousse prendrait la forme d'un ébranlement qui serait largement suffisant pour enlever ses pieds peu habitués à la courbe des TER de ladite courbe des TER.

En gros, Scath se cassa la gueule. Et, pour faire bonne mesure, Harry aussi.

De manière profondément ironique, ce fut ce qui les sauva.

Car, via une autre équation compliquée impliquant la taille de Scath qui était suffisante pour bloquer la vue de chacun de leur deux adversaires et à peu près absolument rien d'autre (la taille d'Harry ne pouvant pas être prise en compte étant donné qu'il était minuscule), le fait qu'elle tombe permit à Constant Nermin et au psychopathe franc-comtois de s'observer pour la première fois.

Ainsi, par un _deus ex machina_ qui était plutôt un _gayus ex machina_, il s'avéra que François le Français Sociopathe Avec Un Flingue Puis Un Lance-Flamme Qui Lance De Longues Flammes Brulantes Qui Vont Nous Tuer Très Rapidement était en réalité Ferréol le Français Sociopathe Avec Un Flingue Etc. Etc. Etc.

A savoir que, pour ceux qui n'auraient pas suivis depuis le début, un des Etc. était « Le Petit Copain de Constant Nermin Le Contrôleur Dévoué Mais Lui Aussi Un Poil Sociopathe. »

.

sSs

.

La vie est marrante des fois.

.

sSs

.

Un silence relatif s'établit sur le toit du TER. C'est-à-dire que plus personne ne parlait mais qu'on entendait tout de même le vent siffler et les mafieux crier en tombant du train.

Finalement, Constant prit la parole.

_Fe… Ferréol ? Murmura-t-il d'une voix brisée.

Le psychopathe avait perdu son sourire.

_Constant, dit-il en avançant. Je peux t'expliquer-

_Tu…

_Tout ça n'est qu'un malentendu, je te le promets…

_Tu as payé ton ticket ?

Avec un air solennel, des larmes pleins les yeux Ferréol hocha doucement la tête et fouilla doucement dans sa poche, pour en sortir un titre de transport.

_J'attendais que tu viennes le composter, souffla-t-il.

Une inspiration hachée se fit entendre.

_J'attendrais toujours que tu viennes le composter, mon Constant, termina l'homme en essuyant ses larmes.

Le contrôleur en laissa tomber sa poinçonneuse, qui chut sur le sol avec un bruit ému par la scène et marcha à grandes enjambées vers le mafieux. Un instant plus tard, les deux hommes s'embrassaient tendrement.

Harry et Scath échangèrent un regard, décidèrent qu'ils ne tenaient pas tant que ça à savoir ce qui se passait, et décidèrent de se carapater.

_Pronto._

Se redressant à quatre pattes, ils tentèrent de se faire le plus discret possible et avancèrent rapidement pour dépasser les amoureux.

Un cliquetis retentit.

Constant avait ramassé sa poinçonneuse. Ferréol, à son bras, souriait à nouveau.

Ils avisèrent les deux fuyards.

Harry et Scath déglutirent et se mirent debout.

Ferréol regarda son compagnon.

_Puis-je ?

Constant fronça les sourcils.

_Ce n'est pas dans le règlement, dit-il d'un ton réprobateur.

Harry se relaxa légèrement.

_Mais si ça te fait plaisir…

_Eh merde. _

Ferréol rajusta sa prise sur l'arme et présenta la gâchette à Constant.

_Ensemble ? Proposa-t-il.

Le contrôleur lui sourit.

_Ensemble.

Ils appuyèrent sur la détente.

Harry hurla en sautant dans le vide, se sentant balayé, et n'eut que le temps de songer que le lance-flamme portait décidément très bien son nom avant que sa tête ne fasse la connaissance de quelque chose de très dur.

_Mission de merde,_ fut sa dernière pensée consciente.

.

sSs

.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, quelques secondes à peine après le choc, une branche d'épicéa lui rentrait dans la bouche.

Crachotant de partout pour enlever les aiguilles de sa langue, il voulut se tourner et glapit en manquant de tomber. Dix mètres de vide l'affrontèrent avec insolence et il entoura la branche sur laquelle il reposait de ses bras dans une ressemblance frappante avec un poulpe.

Il n'était pas mort, pensa-t-il.

Premier bon point de la journée.

_Et revoir ta super copine adorée pour la première fois de l'été, c'est pas un bon point ça ? Hmmm ?

Oui, ça aussi.

Une minute.

Il leva la tête vers l'origine de la voix, prenant garde à rester sur la branche.

Assise une branche au-dessus de lui, Scath le regardait avec un sourire cabochard. Il y avait un couteau planté dans l'écorce à côté d'elle, et sa respiration était pantelante.

_Ca va ? Demanda Harry.

_Ben tu pourrais avoir la gentillesse de peser un peu moins, parce que devoir te monter sur une branche crois-moi, c'est pas une sinécure, grinça-t-elle.

_Promis la prochaine fois je fais attention, rétorqua Harry.

Il regarda autour de lui. Le train n'était plus visible, et ses deux psychopathes amoureux non plus. Tant mieux. Il leur souhaitait tout le bonheur du monde, mais le plus loin possible de sa personne.

Genre, avec un océan entre eux. Ou une mer.

Quand c'est qu'il rentrait en Angleterre déjà ?

Il se leva, montant sans difficulté sur la branche à côté de Scath, qui enleva le couteau dont elle s'était servie pour s'accrocher à l'arbre quand ils s'étaient précipités dans le vide, et qu'Harry s'était assommé de la manière la plus stupide possible, de l'écorce puis grimaça en constatant que la lame était tordue.

Les environs étaient calmes. Harry se cala contre le tronc et soupira.

_Je hais la Franche-Comté, dit-il au ciel.

_Le fromage a un certain charme, intervint Scath sans cesser d'examiner le couteau.

_On trouve le même en Suisse.

_... Je hais la Franche-Comté.

_Je savais que tu finirais par te ranger à mon opinion.

Scath laissa échapper un ricanement fatigué et le gratifia d'une pichenette sur l'épaule. Harry ferma les yeux.

_En fait, énonça-t-il lentement, je crois que je hais la France toute entière.

La jeune femme à ses côtés grommela vaguement son assentiment.

_D'ailleurs, reprit Harry sans ouvrir les yeux. Qu'est-ce que tu foutais dans ce train ?

_Je rentrais de ma première mission. Je devais piquer une statuette à un type à Berne et on m'a dit que je devais prendre ce TER-là pour perdre les traces et ensuite prendre le train à Besançon pour arriver à Paris et pouvoir emprunter les réseaux de Cheminette Internationaux jusqu'à la maison.

_Hn, marmonna l'adolescent. Cool.

_Ouais.

_Tu dois être en Angleterre à quelle heure ?

Scath regarda sa montre.

_Dans six heures, répondit-elle.

Harry fit la moue.

_Si on se met à marcher maintenant, on atteindra peut-être Lausanne dans six heures.

_C'est plus près Besançon, intervint Scath.

Il y eut un silence.

_Tu sais quoi ? Va pour Lausanne, dit-elle.

Harry inclina la tête. _Je me disais bien aussi._

Il rouvrit les paupières, s'étira un bon coup et commença à descendre de l'arbre, Scath sur ses talons.

Une fois sur le sol, ils regardèrent autour d'eux.

_On est au Nord-Est. Logiquement il faut qu'on prenne par le Sud pour arriver à Lausanne, décréta Harry en pointant ladite direction du doigt.

_C'toi le patron, rétorqua l'adolescente en le suivant.

Le roulis régulier du vent sur leurs pas, ils s'enfoncèrent dans la forêt. Peu à peu, l'humus riche absorba le son de leur marche, et même le bruit de leur conversation s'étouffa au milieu des centaines d'épicéas. Finalement, au bout de quelques tranquilles minutes, les étendues verdoyantes de France-Comté retrouvèrent leur silence trompeur.

Et au milieu des conifères, entre les racines centenaires et le soleil qui dardait paresseusement ses rayons d'après-midi, la fin de l'été sonnait.

_... Tu sais, je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que tu ais été radine au point de ne pas payer ton ticket.

_Ah ça va hein.

.

sSs

.

_Un certain endroit, de certaines personnes, un certain moment (le même)._

_._

Dans la maison des Sovrano, debout au centre de la salle de Découragement, la silhouette qui s'y trouvait veilla à garder la tête haute. Ses yeux étaient froids, ne reflétant pas une goutte de la tourmente intérieure qui le dévorait.

Face à elle, assit sur le canapé rongé par les mites, James Potter affronta son regard sans faillir.

Finalement, au bout d'une éternité de silence et de regret, il se leva.

_Bonjour, Sirius.

* * *

.

A suivre...

Et maintenant, les Remarques Pas Constructives (mais alors là pas du tout) de l'Auteure :

-Harry a la grâce d'une ballerine. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez, ça fait son charme.

-Si l'histoire du type écrasé par l'imprimeuse vous intéresse, la voici : Stevie était un homme très paresseux qui travaillait chez Fleury et Bott. Un jour, il a fait tomber son épingle à cheveux (Stevie avait les cheveux longs mais préférait les porter en chignon pour passer moins de temps à devoir ranger ses mèches derrière son oreille) sous l'imprimeuse. Comme Stevie était vraiment très paresseux et con, il a eu la flemme de se baisser et à la place à décidé d'y aller à la méthode sorcière en faisant léviter l'imprimeuse au-dessus de lui. Seulement, une fois l'imprimeuse au-dessus de sa tête il s'est aperçu que même s'il pouvait maintenant avancer jusqu'à l'épingle à cheveux sans s'accroupir, il allait quand même devoir se baisser pour la ramasser. Stevie a de fait décidé que, puisque léviter l'imprimeuse avait été du gâteau, il n'aurait aucun problème pour léviter l'épingle. Il a donc baissé sa baguette et paf il est mort.

-Fait intéressant numéro 1 : sa dernière pensée a été _la magie m'ôte vraiment un poids des épaules_. Ce qui est ironique puisque ces dernières ont été écrasées par deux tonnes d'imprimeuse, mais si je dois vous expliquer tous les jeux de mots on n'est pas sorti de l'auberge alors faites un effort nom de dieu.

-Fait intéressant numéro 2 : Vous savez maintenant que Pumkin est capable de tuer des gens uniquement pour une ligne de texte modérément drôle.

-Fait intéressant numéro 3 : Si Stevie n'avait pas eu les cheveux longs, il aurait été un des plus grands sorciers de tous les temps puisqu'un an plus tard il aurait eu une illumination en sniffant de l'encre (cette même encre qui l'a tué, comme quoi les addictions n'amènent jamais rien de bon les enfants), aurait changé de carrière pour devenir Auror et aurait tué Voldemort six mois plus tard. Il aurait après rencontré Paulette et Marc, les deux amours de sa vie avec qui il aurait eu quatre enfants, dont une paire de jumeaux, deux chiens et un canard.

-Morale : parfois il faut savoir passer sous le bureau (ici l'imprimeuse) pour réussir dans la vie.

-Vous constatez que deux mois à Rome n'ont pas empêché Harry de rester à la pointe de la mode. Et au cas où vous vous le demandiez oui, taupe et grège sont de vraies couleurs.

-Si vous voulez voir à quoi ça ressemble, vous n'avez qu'à jeter un coup d'œil dans la vie, découvrir qu'elle n'est qu'un amas de désespoir, d'ennui et de nihilisme, auquel nous tentons tous de donner un sens pour arriver à nous lever le matin, pour laquelle nous avons inventé l'amour et l'amitié et toutes ces étranges choses qui hantent nos rêves pour ceux qui en ont encore, et-

-C'était quoi la question déjà ?

-Bref. Taupe et grège ne ressemblent à rien.

-La mafia franc comtoise a bel et bien un chiot mascotte. Son nom est Rexblochon.

-Mais tout le monde l'appelle Bob.

-Oui, Harry a confondu le destinataire des diamants avec un mec de la mafia bourguignonne. En même temps ils avaient la même couleur de cheveux alors il estime que tout le monde aurait pu faire l'erreur (et est-ce qu'il a déjà mentionné le fait que la photo du milliardaire qu'on lui a donné était floue _et_ mal cadrée ?) et que la réaction de la mafia franc comtoise était totalement disproportionnée.

-Non mais oh.

(Fait amusant : les Sovrano n'en auront rien à carrer de ses excuses et accrocheront sa photo dans le Hall de la Honte, l'endroit où tous les mercenaires ayant misérablement foirés leur première mission atterrissent pour que les autres puissent venir voir et se moquer d'eux.)

(Il est à noter que Gaby accrochera l'article du _Poignard Enchainé_, la gazette des Sovrano, qui fait un résumé de ladite mission –résumé qui, de l'opinion d'Harry, est très exagéré- dans le salon de leur maison et qu'il viendra régulièrement se marrer dessus avec Sirius.)

(En fait, il le fera jusqu'au jour où Harry, après avoir finalement visité ce fameux Hall de la Honte, lui fera remarquer que sa photo y est aussi.)

(De toute la famille, Scath est la seule qui n'aura jamais sa photo dans le Hall de la Honte, chose qu'elle ne manquera pas de faire remarquer plusieurs fois par semaine à la smala avec une jubilation à peine pas du tout cachée.)

-Petit fait notable: une des couvertures de la mafia franc-comtoise est effectivement l'Association de Patchwork de Franche Comté. Les différentes branches s'affrontent même régulièrement à Montbéliard (Cette année, c'est Voujeaucourt qui avait gagné avec une splendide nappe). Il faut par ailleurs ajouter que, Besançon ayant été éliminé dès le premier tour, Constant avait tort en pensant qu'ils étaient dans son train pour cette raison.

-Petit fait notable numéro 2 : si vous vous posiez la question de savoir pourquoi est-ce que la mafia franc comtoise s'habille aussi mal, la réponse est simple : nous sommes en 1995 et le bon gout n'a pas encore été inventé (mis à part chez Harry, grand visionnaire).

(Non, sérieusement. Les années 80 et 90 ont été un cauchemar vestimentaire (pour Harry, qui se sentira beaucoup mieux en 2014).

-Il est également à remarquer que les films HP auraient été beaucoup plus drôles si la mode des années 90 avait été respectée.

-Petit fait notable numéro 3 : Pumkin aime les clichés et vous dit prout.

-De manière extrêmement amusante, quand Constant parle des « chenapans bourguignons qui faisaient le boxon », il est inconsciemment influencé par sa passion secréte pour le Boxon Bourguignon, groupe de death metal dijonnais dont il est fan depuis sa plus tendre enfance, mais qu'il a du cacher à tous et en particulier à son père, qui n'aurait pas supporté que son fils aime quoi que se soit de bourguignon, et encore moins de « dijonniais » (Joseph Nermin avait un sens de l'humour très caustique qui causa bien des scandales en son temps).

-Pour la petite histoire, sa passion interdite est ce qui l'a rapproché de Ferréol, qui était lui issu d'une famille plus ouverte d'esprit qui le laissait écouter les BB (Boxon Bourguignon). S'étant rencontrés dans une vente clandestine de CD bourguignons au marché noir de Montbéliard, ils n'ont pas tardé à se lier d'amitié… et la suite, vous la connaissez.

-Il n'y a pas de raison particulière pour le titre. Après vous pouvez l'interpréter comme un indice sur le fait que 1) ce soit le bordel/boxon dans ce chapitre et 2) le fait que ce soit le nom du groupe favori de Constant et Ferréol est aussi un indice qui montre que leur relation sera approfondie dans ce chapitre. Mais en vrai je trouvais juste ça rigolo.)

-Frauder dans les trains c'est mal. Payez vos tickets et épargnez vous une amende : tout le monde ne peut pas faire comme Scath et sauter par les fenêtres.

-Si vous voulez savoir pourquoi Constant n'a pas eu peur de Scath, j'aimerais juste vous signaler que déjà c'est parce qu'il est trop _badass_.

-Ensuite, le fait que Scath ne pige pas un mot de français et que Constant ne parle absolument pas anglais à dû aider.

-Enfin je dis ça, je dis rien.

-Si vous aussi vous vous demandez d'où est-ce que Scath sort tout ces couteaux, je vous répondrais que contrairement à Harry et à son costume trois-pièces serré, Scath aime les habits avec des _poches. _

-Les contrôleurs SNCF apprennent tous à marcher sur le toit des trains. C'est dans leurs cours.

-Si si je vous jure.

-Donc, et contrairement à Harry et Scath qui ont l'impression de courir comme de beaux diables sur le train alors qu'ils ont à peu près la même vitesse qu'une tortue arthritique, Constant avance vite, _lui_.

-Dans l'éventualité où ça vous intéresse, je tenais à vous faire savoir que les aventures de Constant et Ferréol sont loin d'être finies. Et si ça ne vous intéresse pas ben c'est pareil.

.

.

.

Voilà, c'est fini pour aujourd'hui. Rendez-vous la semaine prochaine pour le troisième chapitre, _Itaque_.

Reviews ?

Love,

Pumkin.

**PS : **Deux thèmes ont été tentés, l'indépendance et la guerre, et même si l'un s'en rapproche plus que l'autre, ils sont tout deux faux.

**PPS : **Vous aurez des rythmes de parution régulier (une fois par semaine) tant que j'ai des chapitres en réserves. Il m'est en ce moment difficile d'écrire pour de multiples raisons (concernant le fait que je viens de déménager et que je découvre la ville. Et le pays. Et le continent.)

(En gros je suis au Pérou et si vous voulez j'ai d'autres priorités que l'écriture. Genre trouver de la bouffe. Bref.)


	3. Itaque

Bonjour à tous et à toutes !

Voilà le nouveau chapitre, qui signe le début de la descente aux enfers de Pumkin puisqu'elle n'a toujours pas écrit le chapitre 5 depuis deux semaines, lalala.

Le Pérou est rigolo sauf qu'ils n'ont pas de bonne viande. Je vais devoir tuer quelqu'un pour me faire un steak.

Après une semaine à manger du jambon de poulet dégueulasse, l'idée ne me dérange plus vraiment.

Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et laissent des reviews, envoyez-moi des oranges depuis la prison !

Enjoy !

* * *

_._

_._

_._

_Heureux qui, comme Ulysse, a fait un beau voyage,__  
Ou comme cestuy-là qui conquit la toison,  
Et puis est retourné, plein d'usage et raison,  
Vivre entre ses parents le reste de son âge !_

_._

_._

_._

_Joachim Du Bellay, Heureux qui, comme Ulysse, a fait un beau voyage._

_._

* * *

.

**Chapitre 3 :**

_Itaque._

_._

* * *

.

.

.

Très exactement neuf heures et demi après avoir faillit mourir de manière extraordinairement stupide, Harry et Scath posèrent le pied sur le trottoir de leur maison avec une inspiration soulagée.

Face à eux, la demeure du 666 rue des Infernaux (anciennement 57 rue Blandin mais qui était quand même drôlement plus classe depuis que Gaby l'avait renommé) se dressait dans toute sa splendeur. Les murs couleur briques avaient des allures d'ébène dans la nuit noire, et le gazon quasiment impeccable du jardin ne laissait deviner de temps à autre qu'un bosquet d'herbes folles qui se balançaient dans le vent.

Somme toute, lorsque des visiteurs ne passaient pas par là, la maison des Sovrano était étrangement normale.

_J'avais presque oublié à quel point on se les gèle en Angleterre, grogna Scath. Et combien c'est _humide._

Il pleuvait en effet, de petites gouttes timides et régulières que le béton et la terre absorbaient goulument ; plus tard dans la soirée, ce serait un rideau de pluie qui s'abattrait sur le monde et dégoulinerait le long du caniveau en tressant des rivières éphémères. C'est aussi à ce moment que le rhume dont Scath avait menacé Harry plus tôt dans la journée se présenterait à elle avec un grand sourire.

Toutefois, en cet instant de nuitée estivale que rien n'aurait du troubler, personne ne pouvait prédire tout cela. Pourtant, il y avait un arrière-gout de malaise dans l'air ; la remarque de Scath mourut sous les étoiles et un silence vagabond roula dans la petite rue sombre.

Tournés vers la bâtisse, le corps tendu vers le jardin déjà trempé, les Sovrano ne bougeaient pas. Ils ne parlaient plus et ne semblaient même pas avoir conscience de l'autre quand, après leurs retrouvailles, ils s'étaient sentis si proches.

Paralysés, les deux adolescents n'osaient pas avancer.

Il y avait dans le regard bordé de cernes d'Harry une lueur indécise. Rentrer chez lui, c'était tout ce dont il avait rêvé pendant deux longs mois dans une ville étrangère. Mais à présent, il doutait ; de lui, de la maison, de tout.

Et si plus rien n'était jamais pareil ? Et si, en s'éloignant, en cédant comme il l'avait fait deux mois plus tôt à ce sommeil trompeur qui l'avait fait changer de pays, il avait tout gâché ?

D'un coup il n'était plus sûr de quoi que ce soit. Il ne se connaissait plus ; et il ne connaissait plus le monde. L'obscurité, les murs rouges et le gazon, tout cela appelait trop de brume et pas assez de souvenirs. Il avait vécu, il avait rit, il avait grandi ici ; mais tout ce qu'il voyait dans cette demeure, c'était Gaby qui pleurait contre lui.

Comment avait-il pensé rentrer chez lui quand il avait peur de ce que le mot signifiait ?

Etait-il assez fort pour affronter Gaby après deux mois de silence, deux mois de deuil et de guérison ?

__Es-tu prêt ?_

Le contact revêche d'un cuir inconnu le frôla. C'était la main de Scath, revêtue d'un lourd gant noir étrangement déplacé pour la saison, qui s'empara de la sienne.

Surpris mais reconnaissant, Harry la regarda. Son visage était glué à la maison et la lune baignait son teint halé de féérie. C'était elle qui avait parlé, mais elle ne semblait pas attendre de réponse à sa question. Dans ses yeux gris il n'y avait pas de trace de peur comme celle qu'il pouvait ressentir ; à peine l'assurance tranquille d'une promesse tenue. _Elle était prête._

Pourquoi, alors, hésitait-elle avec lui ?

Une goutte de pluie s'écrasa sur sa pommette, à quelques centimètres du tracé rosâtre de la cicatrice que Queudver lui avait infligé une éternité auparavant.

Comme réveillé par cette eau froide sur sa peau, Harry serra la main de la jeune femme près de lui. A son tour il fixa la maison avec une détermination renouvelée. A son bras, le brassard noir qu'il porterait toute sa vie lui rappelait que rien n'irait jamais plus. Au fond de ses prunelles, la flamme qui dansait lui soufflait qu'il faudrait tout de même continuer.

Ce fut lui qui, le premier, franchit le portail de la maison.

Derrière lui, Scath se contentait de le suivre. Le seul point de jonction entre leurs deux corps, ces mains de grands enfants entrelacées maladroitement, était une lanterne sur le chemin qui les menaient à la demeure, la seule source de chaleur dans cette nuit d'orage qui enterrait l'été et l'insouciance.

Harry se demanda distraitement si désormais toute leur vie ressemblerait à cette minute d'angoisse : eux, les regrets, l'hésitation, et juste le lien de leurs mains pour avancer.

Il n'y avait pas d'insectes dans le jardin et en avançant, il n'y eut que le ploiement doux des brins d'herbe pour annoncer leur venue.

Les fenêtres de la maison étaient allumées ; mais aucune ombre ne s'y présentait. Peut-être Gaby n'était-il pas là, raisonna Harry en écrasant un pissenlit. Peut-être seraient-ils seuls dans cette grande bâtisse familière et peut-être qu'il rirait de sa peur idiote en rentrant dans le salon qui avait abrité sa vie.

Son pas ne s'accéléra pas. Comme détaché de la nervosité qui dévorait son esprit, la chair d'Harry avançait dans un mécanisme huilé. Vite, très vite, trop vite, la grande porte de bois sombre présenta sa poignée aux deux jeunes gens. Le futur était une guillotine sur leurs têtes.

_(Fallait-il ouvrir ? Mais pour quoi ? Découvrir ? Ou pire -être découverts ?)_

Pas un regard ne fut échangé ; au plus profond d'eux-mêmes, Harry et Scath savaient qu'ils devaient prendre la décision seuls. La décision d'hésiter, encore une fois, ou de rentrer.

Aucun n'aurait su dire qui avait initié le mouvement lorsqu'ils se lâchèrent la main. Cette fois ce fut Scath qui avant Harry enroba le métal rond de la poignée de ses doigts gantés et, avec un calme souverain, la tourna.

Sans un grincement -ce qui prouvait que Marcel, tout bruyant arnaqueur qu'il était, prenait tout de même son travail de portier à cœur-, la porte s'ouvrit. A leurs yeux s'offrit le hall d'entrée, jonché de tapisserie et de statues rapportées par Gaby de ses différentes missions, le long escalier de bois clair qui menait aux deuxième et troisième étage, les grandes fenêtres à l'arrière qui donnaient sur le terrain d'entrainement de la famille où trônait encore la mare jonchée de piquets sur lesquels Scath et Harry s'étaient affrontés des années auparavant.

Les lieus étaient familiers. Quand Harry caressa en entrant le crépis rugueux des murs blancs de l'intérieur de la demeure, il sentit le traverser une vague de nostalgie. Il y avait la bibliothèque, à côté du petit dojo dans lequel il avait apprit à se battre et du salon, et la cuisine en face. Au deuxième étage, sa chambre devait l'attendre, et à quelques mètres de là celle de Scath aussi, dans son sempiternel bazar. Enfin, tout en haut, il y aurait un immense grenier remplis de cartons auxquels ils n'avaient pas le droit de toucher.

Harry inspira. Pleinement, désespérément, euphoriquement.

Il était rentré.

Enfin.

Ce fut à ce moment précis qu'une bouteille de vodka vint s'écraser contre la fenêtre en l'éclaboussant de tout son contenu.

Harry battit des paupières. Scath tendit la langue et lui lécha consciencieusement la joue.

_Hmm, dit-elle. De la Poliakoff à la cerise.

Le cerveau assez peu fonctionnel, le jeune homme prit le temps d'assimiler le fait que a) on venait de tenter de le tuer dans ce qui devait être une version accélérée des ravages de l'alcoolisme, et b) Scath lui avait mit de la bave partout.

Une fois que ce fut fait, il put commencer à parler :

_... Hein ?

(Bon d'accord, plutôt baragouiner que parler. Ou alors bafouiller, si on voulait vraiment être tatillon. En tout cas, il était choqué, moins par le fait que Scath pouvait apparemment deviner une marque de vodka en la léchant -ce qui le laissait quand même un peu perplexe et lui faisait se demander ce qu'elle avait bien pu faire cet été parce que c'était vraiment pas sérieux tout ça- que par la bouteille qui avait manqué de réussir là où Voldemort, Maugrey, Constant et Ferréol avaient échoués. Ce qui pouvait se comprendre.)

_Notre départ a bouleversé Gaby A CE POINT ?_

Tout cela aurait pu être le départ d'un immense drame basé sur la longue descente dans la dépression et l'alcoolisme d'un père rongé par le remord et le départ des deux seules personnes à qui il tenait ; sauf que, à cet instant-ci, la dernière personne qu'Harry et Scath s'attendaient à voir sortit de la cuisine ; et qu'elle braillait la dernière chose qu'ils se seraient attendus à entendre.

_DANS L'OLYMPEUUUUUH, AU SÉJOUR DES DIEUUUUUUX, ON BOIT, ON PATINE LES FESSEUUUUUUH…

Le bruit que fit Scath était un croisement entre le cri d'agonie de la truie qu'on chatouille et celui du chaton qu'on égorge. De manière assez curieuse, il traduisait parfaitement ce que ressentait Harry à ce moment précis de sa vie.

_ET LE NECTAR DELICIEUUUUUUUH, N'EST QUE LE FOUTREUH DES DÉESSEUUUUH-

James Potter agita sa bouteille de gin, tituba et manqua de s'aplatir contre l'accoudoir du canapé du hall. A la place, le choc le fit se reculer jusqu'à aller vaciller contre le mur où, afin d'éviter une rencontre aussi froide que brutale avec le parquet, il fit de grands moulinets des bras, mit du gin un peu partout et notamment sur le tapis maori que Gaby avait ramené un an auparavant et avait fait promettre à ses enfants de ne pas le toucher d'un air tellement menaçant que Scath frémissait encore quand on prononçait les mots « charnu » et « hachoir » dans la même phrase.

Le corps du respectable Auror tenta de se faire passer pour une courbe sinusoïdale, ce qui était assez intéressant à regarder, mais succomba aux limites de la physique : avec regret, il sembla à la place opter pour ressembler à l'économie grecque, c'est-à-dire qu'il entama un long mouvement de chute visant à crever le plancher.

Fort heureusement pour lui (mais pas pour l'économie grecque qui connaitra le sort qu'on sait), ce fut l'art qui le sauva puisqu'il parvint à ramener sa personne dans un axe vertical en agrippant avec un réflexe salvateur une tapisserie turque qui avait jusque-là ornée le mur sans rien demander à personne. Pour quelqu'un de sérieusement imbibé, James avait tout de même une force remarquable puisqu'au moment où il triomphait de la gravité, la tapisserie y succombait et s'effondrait avec un cri de désespoir. Et évidemment, n'ayant plus rien pour soutenir son poids, James la suivit promptement.

Entendons-nous bien : cela n'aurait pas été si traumatisant que ça pour les deux Sovrano, qui après tout avaient vu bien pire qu'un Auror avec plus d'alcool que de sang dans les veines se manger le parquet, s'il n'avait pas continué, pendant toutes ses longs affrontements avec les lois de la physique, à _chanter_.

_SI J'Y VAIS, JAMAIIIIIS APOLLON NE CHARMERA PLUS MON OREIIILLEUUUUUUH… DE VENUSEUUUH JE SAISIS LE CON, ET DE BACCHUSEUUUUUH LA BOUTEILLEUUUUUH…

Ce n'était pas qu'il chantait faux ; à vrai dire avec quelques grammes d'alcool de moins dans le sang et quelques leçons de chant en plus, il aurait même eu un joli timbre mélodieux. Non, ce n'était pas la voix. C'étaient les paroles.

Debout sur le pas de la porte, unis par la stupéfaction et dans un même éclair de réalisation, Scath et Harry venaient de comprendre d'où ce dernier tenait sa passion pour les chansons paillardes.

Pour mieux résumer la chose : le jeune homme était bien le fils de son père.

La bouche d'Harry s'ouvrit, béante. Son esprit buttait sur les mots. De son côté, Scath paraissait à la fois furieuse de voir l'Auror dans sa maison, et frappée par la foudre.

_QUELQUES BOUTEIIIILLES DE VIEUX VIN AU VIIIIIF RENDENT SA FOOOORCEUUUH-

James continuait de beugler par terre, ayant manifestement réalisé qu'il n'avait désormais qu'à tendre le bras pour que la bouteille de gin ne verse son contenu sur lui et étant visiblement très enthousiaste à l'idée de tester sa théorie.

_AMIIIIIS, poursuivit-il en partant dans les aigus avec un zèle qui forçait l'admiration, PLUS ON BOIT, PLUS ON FOUUUUUT, UN BUVEUR DECHARGE A MERVEILLEUUUUUUH…

Plongé dans son chant du cygne, il n'avait absolument pas remarqué les deux adolescents désormais trempés par la pluie devenue torrentielle qui se tenaient sur le pallier.

Harry songea brièvement à appeler un prêtre. Que ce soit pour exorciser la chose dans son hall ou pour lui administrer les derniers sacrements avant qu'il ne l'assassine sauvagement, nul ne le savait.

_AUSSI LE VIN, POUR DIRE TOUUUUUT, C'EST DU FOUTRE MIS EN BOUTEILLEUUUUUUH !

Le semi-automatique brulait dans son étui. Lové contre sa cuisse, son dernier couteau de lancer semblait l'appeler.

Ça aurait été tellement, _tellement_ simple…

Brusquement, sa cicatrice le démangea. Harry la gratta machinalement sans voir le lourd regard que Scath posait sur sa joue défigurée. Ensuite, ils regardèrent à nouveau l'Auror ivre mort qui écrabouillait la tapisserie turque et le tapis maori. Sa bouche s'ouvrit pour entamer le nouveau couplet, Harry grimaça, Scath prit quelque chose dans sa poche, et-

_ON NE PEUT PAS TOUJOURS BANDEEEER-EUUUUUH…

Silence.

Ce n'était pas James qui chantait (même si celui-ci enchaina avec euphorie).

Scath lâcha le nom comme une injure :

__Chat ?_

Sirius pointa un doigt tremblant vers eux.

_... Ma bouteille ! S'exclama-t-il.

C'était décidé, songea joyeusement Harry. Il allait tuer tous les occupants de la maisonnée (exceptée Scath) et fuir en Tasmanie Orientale (avec Scath).

_QUAND AUX VIEILLARDS A FROIDS COUILLOOOOOOONS, QU'ILS UTILISENT MIEUX LEURS VIEEEEEEILLES –James s'obstinait à chanter en ignorant tout ce qui se passait autour de lui ce qui, avec le recul, dénotait d'une persévérance impressionnante considérant le mal grandissant qu'avait sa bouche à former des mots. QUAND ON NE PEUX PLUS BOUCHER DES CONS-EUUUUH, QU'ON DEBOUCHE AU MOINS DES BOUTEEEEEEILLES !

_Vous avez cassé ma bouteille !

Sirius, les yeux remplis de larmes, fit un pas en avant, trébucha sur James, se cogna de manière extrêmement bruyante contre le sol, releva la tête et battit des paupières en reconnaissant les intrus dans le hall.

_Harry ? Scath ?

Le tonnerre déchira le ciel. James se releva d'un bond en hurlant :

_JE VEUX TOUJOUUUURS TROUVER LE FOND DU COOOON-

Sirius le fixa.

_James ?

_ET JAMAIS CELUI DE LA BOUTEEEEEEEILLE !

James Potter, trente-six ans, chef de la brigade d'Aurors du Ministère de la Magie, héros national, s'auto-salua en finissant sa chanson et se cassa la figure aussitôt après, atterrissant sur le ventre de Sirius. Il le regarda.

_... Sirius ?

_James !

_Sirius !

_JAMES !

_SIRIUS !

_JAAAAAAAAMES !

_SIRIUUUUUUUUS !

Bouche bée, les deux adolescents observèrent ceux qui auraient pu, dans une autre dimension, être de respectables figures parentales s'étreindre en sanglotant bruyamment.

_Je vais m'arracher les yeux, annonça tranquillement Scath. Ensuite, je retournerais en Franche-Comté.

_Ne basculons pas dans les extrêmes, chuchota tout aussi tranquillement Harry, et tuons-les.

Scath hocha la tête avant de froncer les sourcils.

_Je suis d'accord avec ton programme, mais j'ai juste une question.

_Oui ? Fit Harry en sortant son couteau.

_Où est Gaby ?

.

sSs

.

Il s'avéra, après une minutieuse inspection de quelques secondes dont la majeure partie du temps fut consacrée à la maîtrise intérieure d'Harry lorsqu'il dut se retenir d'assommer les deux adultes sur le parquet, qui avaient à présent entamés une reprise originale de Charlotte et sa carotte et se serrant dans les bras, que Gaby était à la cuisine, assis sur une chaise, face à Remus -qui enchainait les shots de tequila avec une tête d'enterrement et les salua d'une voix morne.

Il s'avéra également que ledit Gaby était tellement plié en deux de rire qu'il mit une bonne minute à entendre les raclements de gorge de plus en plus prononcés de ses précieux enfants derrière lui.

Quand il s'était retourné, le rire avait disparut. Ses yeux perçants s'étaient posés sur Scath puis sur Harry, sur lequel ils étaient restés longtemps.

Ensuite, repoussant la chaise qui crissa sur le carrelage, Gabriel se leva et leur dit « Venez. »

Le mot était quasiment superflu. D'un seul regard, de ce long trait bleu qu'il avait imprimé dans leurs rétines en les découvrant derrière lui, trempés, furieux, misérables après ces deux mois de solitude, il avait repoussé aux coins de l'obscurité les deux hommes ivres dans le hall, la Franche-Comté et les rires superflus. Ne restaient que leurs yeux. _Bleus amoureux,_ disait le proverbe,_ gris souris, vert vipère. _

Ils traversèrent un long couloir. Les bruits de chansons paillardes étaient loin, ceux de la pluie encore plus. Harry se rendit compte qu'il avait oublié de fermer la porte d'entrée, mais ça ne semblait plus importer à présent.

Enfin, ils arrivèrent dans le dojo.

Toute de bois clair et d'espace, c'était sans nul doute la pièce la plus éloignée de la maison. C'était aussi la plus grande et la plus intime.

Alors, au milieu des tatamis et des armes disposées le long des murs, l'ordre de silence et de solennité se brisa.

Gabriel prit ses enfants dans ses bras.

Ce contact, cet étrange contact si commun et si rare, c'était tout ce qu'il lui fallait, réalisa Harry en se laissant fondre contre cette grande silhouette. Pas de grands discours, pas de blagues, pas de gênes comme il y avait eu plus tôt quand Scath et lui s'étaient retrouvés, encore trop peu à l'aise l'un face à l'autre. Juste la chaleur d'un père qui saluait leur retour.

Plus tôt, ce qui lui semblait être des siècles plus tôt, il avait eu peur que ces deux mois de séparation soient un ravin entre eux ; il avait eu peur de regarder ces yeux bleus et de ne plus les connaître ; il avait eu peur de ne plus se connaître.

Mais dans cette étreinte d'ours qui ne laissait pas de place aux questions et à la tourmente, il comprenait que ces mois, cet été à la saveur douce-amère, avaient construit le pont qui lui permettait de se retrouver – et de _les _retrouver. Gabriel et Scath. Sa famille. La seule famille dont il avait jamais eu besoin.

Il y avait trois respirations dans cette salle déserte que même les braillements ivres de James et Sirius n'atteignaient pas. Trois vies qui s'entremêlaient à nouveau et trois âmes qui se saluaient doucement.

Puis, comme la marée emporte les vagues, Gaby relâcha son étreinte et recula d'un pas. Il y avait encore un cocon de sérénité autour d'Harry, qui faillit raccrocher sa main au large tee-shirt du mercenaire pour boire un peu plus de chaleur. A la place, il soutint le regard impénétrable de l'homme qui les fixait sans rien dire.

Sous ces yeux, Harry ignorait qu'il y avait une froideur clinique qui cataloguait tous les changements advenus au cours de l'été. Il y avait son teint plus halé que d'habitude, quoi que cela puisse dire, cadeau du soleil implacable du Sud, et puis la stature ; il était un peu plus grand, se tenait un peu plus droit, les épaules un peu plus carrées ; l'adolescent dégingandé avait laissé place à une graine d'adulte qui connaissait ses capacités ; il y avait la cicatrice rosée qui dégringolait le long de son front et sa joue jusqu'à la lèvre supérieure qu'elle avait déformé ; il y avait les cals sous les mains, témoins du temps qu'il avait du passer à manier des armes à feu.

Et puis il y avait le vert de ses yeux, encore agité et incertain mais tellement, tellement plus paisible que celui du petit terrorisé qui s'était endormi dans ses bras deux mois auparavant.

Alors, avec le sourire doux qu'il n'avait jamais offert à personne d'autre que son fils, Gaby l'embrassa sur le sommet du crâne. _Je suis fier de toi, Harry. Comme je l'ai toujours été. _

A l'écart, presque dans l'ombre de la scène, Scath les observait sans rien dire. Son visage était rasséréné, laissant s'échapper une tension qu'elle avait ignoré avoir.

_Il était rentré. Les choses iraient mieux maintenant. _

_Ils étaient tous rentrés. _

Enfin, ce fut son tour. Harry coula un regard vers la jeune fille lorsque Gaby s'était tourné vers elle. Elle sembla surprise, comme si elle ne s'attendait pas à se voir réserver le même traitement que lui ; puis, subtilement, ses épaules se carrèrent, sa tête se leva, et ses mains étaient raides le long de ses flancs, comme si elle devait résister à l'envie de les joindre dans son dos. La posture était discrète mais presque militaire.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'Harry se demandait quel genre d'entraineur avait bien pu avoir Scath. Elle lui avait rapidement couvert le contenu de son entrainement pendant les longues heures de marche en Franche-Comté, mais il ne savait toujours rien du mystérieux Jafari qui l'avait pris en charge.

Tout comme Gaby, il observa les habits sobres de la jeune fille, dans un matériau souple qui ressemblait à du treillis, les couleurs discrètes, à l'opposé du vert et du jaune qu'elle avait toujours adoré, le teint presque mat, le brassard noir à son bras, si semblable à celui d'Harry, l'aura assurée qui émanait d'elle, et les chaussures.

Scath avait toujours adoré les belles chaussures.

Ce jour-là, elle portait des rangers noires qui n'avaient rien d'appréciables. Il lui avait demandé ce qu'elle avait fait de son ancienne paire. Le regard indéchiffrable qu'elle avait porté en écartant la question d'une blague lui avait dit tout ce qu'il avait besoin de savoir.

A Rome, il y avait eu un thérapeute pour aider Harry à guérir de la mort de Cédric. Il s'était dit que Scath avait du avoir droit à la même chose.

A présent, il se doutait de la vérité –et elle lui faisait peur.

Gaby s'approcha. Elle ne cilla pas lorsqu'il plongea ses yeux dans les siens. Ça ne différait en rien de ce qui s'était passé plus tôt avec son fils, mais Harry avait l'étrange impression que quelque chose de complétement différent se jouait dans cet échange silencieux.

Finalement, Gaby parla :

_Où as-tu passé l'été ?

Scath sourit légèrement –un vrai sourire, plein de cette confiance nouvelle et tranquille qui accompagnait désormais chacun de ses gestes.

_En Egypte.

Si cela évoqua quelque chose de particulier à Gaby, il ne le montra pas, se contentant de poser la main sur son épaule. Le geste était tout aussi intime que le baiser l'avait été quelques secondes auparavant. Le sourire de Scath s'agrandit et elle toucha brièvement la main de Gabriel, comme en réponse à la question qui n'avait jamais été posée.

Alors, comme si ce mouvement avait conclut la fin de l'étrange cérémonie qui venait de se dérouler, l'atmosphère sembla plus légère, moins empreinte de majesté. Les poumons d'Harry se gonflèrent librement et pour la première fois depuis deux mois, il put diriger un rictus sarcastique à Gaby :

_Maintenant, tu nous expliques pourquoi Potter et Chat sont bourrés dans le hall ?

Immédiatement les yeux bleus de Gaby redevinrent larges et rieurs, et Harry eut face à lui le grand gamin qui le réveillait les matins de vacances en braillant parce que Scath le poursuivait.

_Voyez-vous mes chers petits Harry et Scathie, commença l'homme en ignorant le hurlement de rage de Scath, tout est de la faute de Remus…

.

sSs

.

_Trois jours plus tôt, à un certain endroit (la maison des Sovrano), avec trois certaines personnes._

_._

« Je suis… FORCE ROUGE ! »

« Et moi… FORCE BLEU ! »

« FORCE ROSE ! »

« FORCE VERTE ! »

_Rose est super sexy, marmonna Sirius d'un ton distrait en enfournant une poignée de chips dans sa bouche.

Gaby émit un petit bruit approbateur et piocha à son tour dans le saladier.

_Je préfère Bleu, dit-il ensuite.

Des miettes dégringolèrent le long de son menton et de sa veste à l'effigie de Bruce Lee. Il reprit des chips.

_Arrête de tout piquer, grommela Sirius en lui tapant sur la main. Ouais Bleu est pas mal, j'aime bien son côté sombre et mystérieux.

Force Jaune apparut à l'écran en criant sa couleur. Les deux hommes reniflèrent avec mépris : ils détestaient Force Jaune depuis qu'elle avait quitté le beau Force Bleu pour Force Verte, vingt-huit épisodes et une génération de Power Rangers auparavant.

Sirius bougea ses jambes pour qu'elles reposent sur celles de Gaby, qui posa le bol de chips sur ses cuisses. Sa main était négligemment posée sur le rebord du canapé, entourant les épaules de l'Animagus. La soirée était exceptionnellement froide, même pour l'Angleterre, et ils portaient tous les deux de confortables pantalons de pyjama et des vestes pelucheuses piquées à Scath, qui aimait tellement les hauts larges que même Gaby n'était qu'un peu serré dans le sien. Conséquence de quoi on pouvait deviner sa très confortable musculature sous le visage colérique de Bruce Lee.

Pas que quiconque dans la pièce ne s'en soit plein, d'ailleurs.

« Au secours ! » Cria une civile aux traits asiatiques en faisant irruption face aux Powers Rangers. « Je m'appelle Natalie, je suis une gentille et je suis poursuivie par le méchant ! »

Captivés par la richesse du dialogue, Gaby et Sirius cessèrent de commenter la manière dont la combinaison de Bleu et Rose faisaient ressortir leurs atouts mutuels pour se concentrer sur l'action. De temps à autre, leurs mains prenaient mécaniquement une poignée de chips pour les fourrer dans une bouche absente. Très rapidement, le canapé fut envahi de miettes de chips qu'ils ramassaient parfois pour les manger.

A la télé, Bleu venait de s'isoler en allant sauver un chaton. Sirius, en grand connaisseur, pinça les lèvres et songea _mauvais mouvement, mon vieux._

A mi-chemin entre le saladier et ses lèvres, sa main pleine de chips s'immobilisa alors qu'une musique menaçant commençait à se faire entendre. Derrière Bleu, une grande ombre se laissa lentement deviner, alors que l'innocent Power Ranger ne se doutait de rien, et d'un coup-

La porte claqua.

Les deux hommes sursautèrent et Sirius lâcha ses chips. Gaby les récupéra sur sa poitrine d'une main absente.

_C'était _é-pui-sant_, fit Remus d'une voix forte en claquant le battant avec négligence et en ôtant ses chaussures avant d'entrer dans le hall –une habitude que lui avait inculqué sa mère et qu'il n'avait jamais réussi à perdre. Et je meurs de faim ! Qu'est-ce qu'on mange ?

Il entra dans le salon, d'où il avait entendu les bruits de la télévision, un large sourire aux lèvres. Lequel s'effaça tellement vite qu'on put entendre Mach 1 hurler de douleur.

Ni Sirius ni Gaby, tous deux affalés sur le canapé, ne montrèrent de signe qu'ils l'avaient entendu sinon par un petit geste distrait de la main. En face d'eux Marvo le Hargneux, l'ennemi du jour des Power Rangers, agitait ses bras vers Bleu qui se défendait tant bien que mal.

_... Vous vous rappelez qu'on devait manger ensemble ce soir ? Demanda Remus. _Comme quasiment tous les soirs depuis un an ?_

Un borborygme indéchiffrable lui répondit. Sirius récupéra une chips dans les cheveux de Gaby et lui mit une pichenette quand il tenta de la lui reprendre.

Force Bleu courut rejoindre ses amis, Marvo sur les talons.

_Est-ce que vous avez au moins préparé à manger ? Tenta Remus.

_On ne s'énerve pas, c'est vrai que j'étais en retard, ils ont peut-être tout préparé et puis ils ont été distraits, ça arrive à tout le monde…_

La foi de Remus en l'humanité aurait ébahi plus d'un saint.

Le borborygme qui arriva était accompagné d'un vague hochement de tête négatif.

Les longs doigts de l'homme vinrent doucement lui pincer l'arrête du nez, lui donnant une ressemblance frappante avec Minerva McGonagall (ressemblance uniquement physique au demeurant puisque si la professeure avait été présente, Gaby et Sirius auraient très certainement été réduits au rang de poulets qu'elle plumerait pour sa tourte en sifflotant.)

(Minerva _haïssait_ les gens irresponsables.)

_Est-ce que… est-ce que vous aviez l'intention de faire à manger ? Au début ? Quand on en a discuté ?

La voix de Remus était tremblotante. Les deux autres le prirent pour un signe de faiblesse, un signe que comme d'habitude il allait craquer, se résigner comme d'habitude, aller faire à manger comme d'habitude et tirer la tronche jusqu'à ce qu'ils le dérident. Comme d'habitude quoi.

Ils avaient torts.

Le hochement de tête, encore une fois négatif, qui répondit à la question du loup-garou fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase.

Rouge braqua son Pistolaser 3000 sur Marvo et les autres firent de même. En prévision de l'attaque finale, Gaby et Sirius se penchèrent, manquant par la même occasion de renverser le saladier, afin de mieux voir chaque détail de Bleu et Rose qui adoptaient des positions acrobatiques en se battant.

Soudain, une douleur abominable les saisit. Sirius glapit, Gaby voulut s'emparer du poignard qui logeait de manière permanente contre son avant-bras mais il ne pouvait soudainement plus bouger, pétrifié par l'atroce plaie qui le torturait.

Avec une douce délectation Remus tordit l'oreille des deux hommes, qui émirent une série de couinements en bougeant la tête pour atténuer la douleur de leur membre contorsionné.

__Alors comme ça_, gronda-t-il en accentuant le mouvement, on prévoyait de ne pas faire la cuisine depuis le début ?

Il y avait un très distinct accent animal dans ses mots. Pendant un instant, ses victimes songèrent à se transformer pour fuir, avant de songer qu'un loup furieux devait probablement être plus rapide que deux chiens.

__Alors comme ça_, reprit Remus en imprimant une torsion sévère pour accompagner son anaphore, on pensait pouvoir _encore_ profiter de mes services sans rien en retour ?

Brièvement, Sirius se demanda en observant la lueur sanglante dans le regard de son ami s'il suffisait que la Lune soit gibbeuse pour qu'un loup-garou ne se transforme.

La question méritait d'être étudiée. Peut-être qu'il s'y mettrait un jour.

S'il survivait aux prochaines minutes, s'entend.

Peu conscient que blâmer la colère justifié d'un homme sur sa lycanthropie revenait au même degré de débilité que blâmer l'irritation d'une femme sur ses règles, Sirius se remit à gémir quand son oreille fut tordue dans des directions qui ne figuraient pas sur une boussole.

__J'en ai ras-la-couenne de vos idioties,_ siffla Remus sans faire attention à la couleur étrange que prenaient les oreilles martyrisées des deux hommes. Vous pensez que ça me fait plaisir de devoir faire la cuisine à chaque fois ? De me casser le _cul_-

Gaby et Sirius frissonnèrent en entendant le juron dans cette bouche habituellement si polie et commencèrent à se dire qu'ils venaient peut-être de faire une Connerie.

_A m'occuper de vous ? J'ai passé ce _putain_ (nouveau frissonnement) d'été à vous regarder être complétement inutiles parce qu'Harry et Scath sont partis. Mais vous savez quoi ? Moi aussi j'étais inquiet ! Est-ce que, pour autant, je me suis mis à être une loque et à passer mon temps en pyjama à manger de la glace en regardant un feuilleton débile ? _NON !_

Le dernier mot avait été un rugissement. Instinctivement, avec la rapidité des gens qui ont apprit que leur vie en dépendait, Sirius et Gaby se firent tout petits –tâche rendue difficile puisque chacune de leurs oreilles étaient toujours aux mains de Remus.

Lequel avait ouvert les vannes du mécontentement, et semblait parfaitement heureux de déverser des mois d'irritation sur les deux idiots du canapé.

_Je suis la _seule_ personne dans cette maison à avoir le _moindre _sens des responsabilités. Le _seul – foutu – adulte_ ! Au début je me suis dit, mais non voyons Remus, ton meilleur ami est traumatisé par douze ans à Azkaban (Sirius hocha la tête avec enthousiasme, _parfaitement ! Je suis traumatisé, terrifié, j'ai souffert énormément d'être trahi par tous mes amis, PRENDS PITIÉ DE MOI_ avant de pousser un nouveau hurlement lorsque son oreille manqua d'être arrachée) mais _même_ ça ne peut PAS justifier ton INCAPACITÉ À ÊTRE UN PUTAIN D'HUMAIN _DÉCENT_ BORDEL DE CHIOTTES À QUEUES !

Un gémissement horrifié se fit entendre de la part des hommes qu'il tenait à sa merci.

Malheureusement pour eux, Remus n'en avait pas fini.

_ET TOI_, _vociféra-t-il en secouant l'oreille de Gabriel qui déglutit, soudainement certain qu'il avait déjà été torturé par des psychopathes moins effrayants que lui. _TOI !_ TU ES UN FOUTU MERCENAIRE ! TU ES RICHE, TU ES FORT, TU ES UNE FOUTUE LÉGENDE COMME TU N'ARRÉTE PAS DE LE RÉPÉTER, _ALORS EXPLIQUE-MOI POURQUOI MÔÔÔSSIEUR LA FOUTUE LÉGENDE N'EST PAS CAPABLE D'ALLER POSER UNE PUTAIN D'ASSIETTE DANS UN PUTAIN D'ÉVIER OU DE RAMASSER SES PROPRES PUTAINS DE **CALEÇONS **! _

Gaby se rappela que, effectivement, il était une foutue légende chez les mercenaires et que par conséquent, il aurait pu se débarrasser de Remus de treize manières différentes en utilisant uniquement ses sourcils.

Ensuite il croisa le regard de l'homme et se dit que tout compte fait c'était très superflu, les sourcils.

_J'en ai marre de m'occuper de vous, bande d'assistés ! Alors maintenant, fit Remus qui s'était calmé sur les majuscules et les italiques, je _démissionne_ !

(Au temps pour les italiques.)

Une terreur indicible s'inscrivit sur les visages de Sirius et Gaby, qui sacrifièrent leur oreille pour se tourner vers le loup-garou.

_Comment ça tu démissionnes ? Bredouilla Sirius. Tu ne peux pas démissionner, Mumus ! On a besoin de toi nous ? Comment on va faire sans toi ? _Tu ne peux pas démissionner ! _

En temps normal, la flatterie aurait fait rougir ledit Mumus. Mais les temps normaux étaient enterrés désormais.

Restait le règne de terreur de Remus Lupin, L'Homme Qui En Avait Eu Marre Des Caleçons.

Qui acheva promptement ses deux premières victimes.

_Si. Je démissionne. Fini, Mumus qui cuisine !

Les yeux de Gaby étaient emplis de larmes.

_Fini ? Répéta-t-il.

Le sourire de Remus était éclatant.

__Fini. _

Il n'était plus en colère à présent –le fait d'avoir vidé une partie de son sac lui avait fait un bien fou, songea-t-il en se mettant à siffloter. Il devrait le faire plus souvent.

La perspective de voir les deux abrutis qui hantaient sa vie depuis un an avoir peur de lui n'était pas non plus pour lui déplaire.

Il lâcha les oreilles des contrevenants et, en sautillant, alla vers la cuisine d'où il revint avec un énorme paquet de chips. Il avait toujours considéré la nourriture grasse comme malsaine mais après tout, on ne vivait qu'une fois.

Esquissant quelques entrechats, il s'assit sur le canapé précédemment occupé par Sirius et Gaby (un regard poliment appuyé et plein d'envies meurtrières avait suffit à les faire se carapater en direction de l'unique fauteuil de la pièce, où ils reposaient à deux dans un étrange enchevêtrement de membres qui n'était pas sans rappeler à Remus l'accouplement des poulpes), prit la télécommande et zappa les Power Rangers.

Il y avait un excellent documentaire sur l'orang-outang pourpre du Venezuela intitulé _Outang Pour Moi_ sur la 7 qu'il mourrait d'envie de voir depuis des semaines.

Un reniflement le fit jeter un coup d'œil au fauteuil. Sirius le fixait avec de grands yeux de biche –bizarrement, il avait toujours été plus doué à ça que Lily, allez savoir pourquoi-, le chagrin que lui inspirait la trahison de Remus imprimé dans sa rétine.

_Tu es mon meilleur ami… tenta-t-il misérablement.

Le loup-garou haussa un sourcil.

_Et ? Je ne vais pas redevenir votre bonne. Trouve-toi un nouveau meilleur ami à exploiter.

La phrase le fit s'immobiliser. L'ampoule qui s'alluma au-dessus de sa tête aveugla Gaby et Sirius, qui fermèrent les yeux.

Remus se tourna vers eux.

_En fait, tu n'as même pas à le trouver, ronronna-t-il.

Oui. Un meilleur ami qui pourrait se faire exploiter. Un meilleur ami qui le mériterait largement plus que lui. Un meilleur ami avec qui il venait de prendre le thé et qui n'était pas au courant de sa double-vie, rendant toute rencontre abominable. Un meilleur ami qui avait bien besoin d'un petit traitement à la Sovrano. _Oh oui._

_Sirius, annonça-t-il gaiement, j'ai une solution !

Un silence circonspect accueillit ses paroles. Gaby et Sirius manquèrent de tomber du fauteuil en reculant face à son air ravi. Le loup-garou sourit à nouveau. Et signa le début d'une très longue série de cauchemars.

_Il est temps que tu te réconcilies avec James !

Sur l'écran, les ourang-outangs battirent des mains. Remus, encore ébloui par son propre génie et sans prendre garde aux deux hommes derrière lui qui semblaient avoir été frappés par quelque chose de particulièrement gros et laid, enfourna une poignée de chips et sourit.

Sa petite idée méritait bien une récompense, songea-t-il en regardant le programme. D'habitude les deux abrutis monopolisaient l'écran toute la nuit pour regarder les nouveaux épisodes de _Xena la Guerrière_, mais ce soir… Ce soir, ce serait un bon petit film d'horreur. Justement, _L'Echelle de Jacob_ repassait.

Remus se cala confortablement sur le fauteuil et poussa un petit soupir de contentement.

La vie était belle, quand même…

* * *

.

A suivre...

Et maintenant, les Remarques Pas Constructives de l'Auteure : 

-Il y a une raison extrêmement simple pour laquelle rentrer en Angleterre a prit neuf heures et demi à Scath et Harry.

-Tout d'abord, il faut rappeler qu'Harry a complétement merdé sur ce coup-là (oui, _encore_, pas besoin de ricaner à ce point) puisqu'il ne faut pas six heures pour aller de la Franche Comté (mettons Besançon plutôt que « le trou perdu dans la forêt inventée par l'auteure pour les besoins de la choucroute) à Lausanne. A raison de 128 kilomètres de distance, ce qui représente 9h08 de cheval et 4h34 de vélo, merci kellbillet pour ces informations extraordinaires, et environs 13 heures de marche à pied, merci l'auteure qui a une très vague estimation qu'un être humain fait environs 10 km/h à pied, ou 18 heures si vous êtes prompts à faire des pauses siestes régulières comme moi ou juste que vous avez besoin de faire pipi, nous pouvons conclure que je ne sais plus ce que je voulais dire mais en gros Harry ne sait pas estimer les distances.

-Donc. Ils étaient gaiement en train de marcher lorsqu'ils ont vu un champ, ce qui est quand même assez commun en Franche Comté vu que c'est une région de péquenauds, et qui dit champs en été dit criquets, et pour vous la faire courte disons simplement qu'ils ont passé une bonne demi-heure à essayer d'attraper lesdits criquets et à se planter de manière assez pathétique parce que sérieusement les criquets sont des bâtards ultra-rapides qui cricanent quand ils s'échappent (cricanent, du verbe cricaner, « rire de manière particulièrement agaçante pour que le destinataire dudit rire ait le sum. Ne s'applique qu'aux criquets pour cause de jeu de mot. »)

-Ils y seraient d'ailleurs restés beaucoup plus longtemps si la propriétaire du champs n'était pas arrivée, faisant déguerpir nos deux piteux attrapeurs de criquets qui se jurèrent de ne plus jamais poser un pied dans ce pays de barbare qu'est la France m'est surtout dans cette région de péquenauds qu'est la France Comté.

-Il est à noter que ladite propriétaire avait une mitrailleuse à l'épaule et ne se priva pas de s'en servir, ce qui peut expliquer la réaction de nos deux mercenaires.

-Ensuite ils ont courut pendant un bout de temps avant Harry ne se rappelle qu'il avait apprit à faire des Portoloins pendant l'état.

-Il faut en sus de cela compter vingt bonnes minutes que Scath passa à essayer de le tuer pour sa débilité puis trois minutes pour le Portoloin, cinq minutes pour hurler à la Franche Comté tout le mal qu'ils pensaient d'elle et de ses psychopathes, un quart d'heure à éviter diverses projectiles contendants lancés par les écureuils qui visiblement avaient une fibre patriotique et puis bam home sweet home.

-La France Comté est certes une région de péquenauds, mais de péquenauds _mafieux._

-S'il y a des grecs qui me lisent, je tiens à m'excuser très sincèrement de la blague immonde que j'ai faite concernant l'économie grecque. J'ai le plus grand respect pour la Grèce que j'ai eu le plaisir de visiter, mais en même temps c'est vrai que y'a quelques temps c'était vraiment le foutoir là-bas donc voilà.

-Il y a mention d'un prêtre dans ce chapitre parce qu'Harry a été au contact de la culture moldue cet été et qu'il a piqué des expressions. Mis à part ça, je ne suis pas sûre que les sorciers soient catholiques ou anglicans (même si j'aimerais bien écrire un truc qui parlerait de la religion dans les HP, ce serait rigolo) donc globalement je ne sais plus du tout d'où je voulais en venir.

-Le proverbe cité ici est _yeux bleus yeux d'amoureux, yeux verts yeux de vipère_, il me semble qu'il est connu m'enfin je le mets quand même au cas où.

-« Les temps normaux étaient enterrés » est un EXCELLENT jeu de mot puisqu'à l'oral on entend (haha ! en-temps) « étaient temps terré. » J'AI DU TALENT APPLAUDISSEZ-MOI.

-Si ça vous intéresse la propriétaire du champs qui a canardé Harry et Scath était Antide Demoly, un sacré bout de femme d'un mètre cinquante qui avait dirigé la mafia franc comtoise pendant trente trois ans avant de partir à la retraite s'occuper de son champs.

-Elle portait bien son nom de famille et elle le mit à profit en appliquant sa passion à tout ce qui passait. Elle était très fière de ses blagues « moi je démolis des gueules, des bâtiments et des gouvernements (Antide avait en effet eu un rôle ambiguë et encore à ce jour classé top-secret dans la démise du gouvernement azerbaïdjanais de l'époque) et si tu te tiens pas tranquille c'est toi que je vais démolir » et « je m'appelle Antide Demoly mais aujourd'hui c'est toi qui va l'être. » Blagues qui nous apprennent qu'on peut être un génie tactique et meurtrier à la tête d'une des plus puissantes organisations du monde et pourtant avoir un sens de l'humour de merde.

-Comme quoi Harry et Scath n'ont vraiment pas de chance.

_-Outang Pour Moi_ est un autre superbe jeu de mot (outang pour moi, au temps pour moi, hahaha RIEZ OU JE TUE VOTRE PERSONNAGE PRÉFÉRÉ) et oui je vais vous signaler tous les jeux de mots que je fais parce que je trouve qu'on ne reconnaît pas assez mon génie humoristique.

-Kellbillet . com proposent effectivement de calculer vos itinéraires en temps de cheval. Internet est prodigieux.

-Tous les prénoms et noms de famille des personnages franc-comtois sont de vrais prénoms franc-comtois. C'est que y'a du boulot derrière ce bordel de chapitre, mine de rien.

-Pour terminer élégamment, je vous dirais : prout.

A la semaine prochaine pour le quatrième chapitre, _Têtes de Bois et Gueules de Cons. _

Reviews ?

Love,

Pumkin.


	4. Têtes de Bois et Gueules de Cons

Bonjour à toutes et à tous !

Une petite journée de retard pour cause d'emploi du temps de ministre mais hey, le chapitre 5 est écrit (reste à commencer le 6...)

La vie au Pérou est étrange, j'en ai fait un blog pas drôle, c'est très cliché.

Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et laissent des reviews !

Enjoy !

* * *

.

**Chapitre 4 : **

_Têtes de bois et Gueules de Cons._

.

* * *

.

.

.

L'univers se soucie autant des classements qu'une brique de la dernière collection été-automne Gucci.

Prenons quelques exemples.

Chaque fois que, poussée par des siècles d'oppression patriarcales et des milliards dépensés en publicité, Brook, cette modeste lycéenne de seconde au lycée Smoosh de l'état de Pennsylvanie aux Etats-Unis, regarde avec une pointe d'envie les magnifiques cheveux de Vanessa, cette sublime fille d'un an de plus qu'elle qui drague éperdument son professeur remplaçant d'anglais et vient de refuser de sortir avec Dick (le plus beau garçon de la ville) et se dit qu'elle, ses cheveux ternes et ses quinze kilos en trop, ne pourrons jamais viser aussi haut en matière de garçons que ladite Brenda, elle se trompe.

Chaque fois que Dick compare en rageant ses abdos à ceux du professeur d'anglais et se console de son râteau en se disant que lui au moins, il a des abdos et que de toute manière c'est parce qu'il était dans la _friendzone_, que les filles sont toutes des connasses qui ne sortent qu'avec des connards et pas des _nice guys_ et que de toute manière (« et que de toute manière » est un tic de langage fréquent chez Dick) il vaut largement mieux que tout le monde dans ce trou à rats, il se trompe.

Lorsqu'il pleure la nuit dans son lit en pensant qu'il doit arrêter de se mentir et qu'il ne pourra jamais atteindre le niveau du professeur d'anglais parce qu'il est trop bête, il se trompe.

Lorsque -via un concours de circonstances impliquant Dick en train de déverser son venin en plein cours de maths, Brook ayant découvert les bienfaits du féminisme et de l'estime de soi lui disant de la fermer et que les femmes ne lui doivent pas de l'amour parce qu'il est gentil avec elles, Dick se mettant à réfléchir et mettant le doigt sur le bon sens, eux deux devenant très bons amis, dépassant mutuellement leurs préjugés et leurs béguins du moment puis s'embrassant après une histoire assez compliqué impliquant un lama, un concours de talent et Vanessa, devenant un couple, faisant le tour du monde à pied puis s'installant dans un petit appartement à New York pendant quelques années avant de déménager à Santiago- Dick et Brook se disent, en voyant le test de grossesse positif de celle-ci, qu'ils sont les gens les plus heureux et chanceux du monde, ils se trompent.

Il n'y pas de classement de la chance, de la beauté ou du bonheur. L'univers n'observe pas les gens dans tous leurs aspects pour les ranger dans les petites cases plus ou moins avantageuses du karma. La compétition n'existe pas. Le rang non plus.

Chacun des habitants de la poche intersidérale sont laissés à eux-mêmes dans un monde où leurs talents naturels, leurs réussites, leurs défaites, sont à peu près aussi importants que la Journée Mondiale du Rangement du Bureau.

Somme toute, il ne sert à rien de classer les différents instants de nos vies, les personnes qui la peuplent ou l'état de notre ventre dans une quelconque échelle de positivité ou de négativité. Chaque sourire, chaque chevelure, chaque petit résidus d'étoiles s'étant assemblés des milliards d'années de cela pour former aujourd'hui une personne ou une fraction de seconde est unique et ne pourra jamais être comparé.

Harry se foutait complétement des étoiles et de la philosophie.

C'est pourquoi, au tendre âge de six ans, il avait établi un classement des dix instants les plus étranges de son existence, classement qu'il actualisait régulièrement.

Ce n'était qu'il considérait sa vie comme particulièrement bizarre ou incongrue. Le fait qu'au regard extérieur elle paraisse ainsi ne l'avait jamais frappé. Pour lui, tout avait toujours semblé relativement normal.

Exceptés, bien sûr, pour ces dix moments qui figuraient dans ce qu'il était venu à appeler le Top.

Et en cette belle matinée du mardi 24 août 1995 étaient venus s'y ajouter dix minutes.

Plus précisément, les dix minutes au cours desquelles il avait regardé bouche bée James Potter décuver, un steak de viande hachée sur le crâne et les fesses confortablement posées sur l'une des quatre chaises du 666, rue des Infernaux.

Le nez quasiment dans un bol de pâtes crues (la seule chose ressemblant vaguement à des céréales qu'il avait pu dégotter dans la maison) inondées de lait, l'Auror avait les yeux fermés et marmonnait quelque chose qui ressemblait vaguement à _je suis trop vieux pour ces conneries_.

Plongé dans sa misère, il ne remarqua pas une seconde que son fils biologique le fixait, la mâchoire entrouverte.

_C'est marrant_, songea Harry, _mais hier ça me paraissait vachement plus normal de le voir bourré. _

Il avait dû encore être sous l'influence néfaste de la Franche Comté.

James appuya sa tête contre la table en marmonnant une série de jurons et se lança dans une nouvelle série d'invectives lorsque le choc fit carillonner son crâne malmené.

_Siriuuus, geignit-il finalement en battant l'air du bras qui n'était pas occupé à tenir la viande sur sa tête. Je te hais, je te hais _tellement_…

Et Remus. Sale traître de Remus qui l'avait conduit dans cette maison du diable et qui avait participé à la monstrueuse gueule de bois qu'il se tapait à présent. Et –non, pas Gabriel. Il lui faisait encore trop peur pour penser à l'insulter, même mentalement.

(James était persuadé que le mercenaire pouvait lire dans ses pensées.)

Avec un moulinet dramatique parce qu'il était une victime et qu'il comptait le faire savoir au monde, la main qui n'était pas occupé à très inutilement maintenir un steak haché sur ses cheveux s'abattit sur la surface plastifiée de la table, envoyant valser par la même occasion le sel qui se trouvait là pour une raison inconnue, alias très certainement un autre complot diabolique pour l'enterrer précocement et aller rire sur sa tombe parce qu'il était une _VICTIME._

Si le sel avait put soupirer, il l'aurait fait en sentant son pauvre petit socle se décoller du sol et foncer vers l'étage inférieur avec une rare brutalité.

Il est à noter que le sel n'avait (hypothétiquement) fait que soupirer car c'était un petit pot de sel (hypothétiquement) particulièrement fataliste, (hypothétiquement) connu auprès des ustensiles de cuisine pour sa résignation face à tout ce qui pouvait arriver.

Tout du moins c'est ce qui se passerait si les ustensiles de cuisine étaient conscients. Néanmoins, s'ils l'étaient, peut-être les êtres humains auraient-ils d'autres problèmes que le soupir d'un sel fataliste fonçant vers sa mort prochaine.

Lequel soupir se serait nettement interrompu lorsqu'Harry, fit appel à ses réflexes pour sauver le pot de sel, qui après avoir résisté à des années de chamailleries et de bagarres sur la table de la cuisine était devenu quasiment sacré aux yeux des trois habitants en tant que seul partie de la maison à avoir survécu aux Sovrano, qui lui prêtaient presque des pouvoirs surnaturels.

(Hypothétiquement, si le sel avait pu être conscient, peut-être alors en baignant dans la magie en aurait-il développé. Cependant, encore une fois, ce n'est uniquement qu'une hypothèse. Evitez quand même de le répéter au gouvernement.)

Toutefois comme, et malgré tous ses efforts pour atteindre les deux mètres en deux mois, la taille du bras d'Harry n'était pas suffisante pour discrètement attraper le sel près de James, le replacer sur la table, sortir de son ébaudissement et quitter le pays, il dut se jeter de tout son long et rattrapa le petit pot _in extremis_, s'affalant dans le même mouvement de tout son long sur les genoux d'un Auror extrêmement surpris.

Dans un silence si grand qu'il en aurait mérité un superlatif, James baissa les yeux vers l'adolescent avachi sur lui.

Un ange passa, l'air très embarrassé par la scène qui se déroulait. De l'eau mêlée au sang du steak à moitié décongelé dégoulinait lentement sur le visage de James pour se réfugier dans sa très belle chemise qu'il avait passé la veille dans le vague espoir qu'être sexy le ferait se faire pardonner plus facilement de Sirius.

Puis, brisant ce silence plus grand que quelque chose de vraiment très grand, il ouvrit la bouche et dit la première chose qui lui passait par la tête :

_... C'est pour rappeler le temps où je changeais tes couches ?

Ce à quoi Harry répondit au même moment :

_... Pourquoi est-ce qu'il y a de la viande sur tes cheveux ?

(Il avait décidé après une longue réflexion que voir un homme bourré puis décuvant valait la peine de le tutoyer.)

Recevant la question chacun en même temps, ils fermèrent la bouche pour réfléchir, froncèrent les sourcils dans une symétrie surprenante puis se fixèrent pour répondre. James, d'un gracieux petit geste de la main, lui fit signe de parler en premier.

_Je voulais sauver le sel, dit Harry.

Puis, résolument, il décida de ne pas élaborer. Au vu de la question, il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir le faire sans se mettre à hurler.

Il n'avait jamais porté de couche. _Jamais._ Il était né propre et angélique et personne n'avait touché cette partie-là de son anatomie, que ce soit James Potter ou Pétunia Dursley. D'abord.

_Gabriel m'a dit que c'était bon pour… ce que j'avais, fini lamentablement l'homme en se rendant compte qu'il ne pouvait décemment pas parler de gueule de bois à un adolescent auprès duquel il espérait encore un peu pouvoir passer pour une figure responsable et digne de confiance.

Il est ici important de noter que James n'avait aucun souvenir de la soirée de la veille et que personne n'avait pensé à lui dire que ledit adolescent avait assisté au concert improvisé qu'il avait donné.

_Donner des remèdes à la con pour une gueule de bois… classique. _

Harry ressentit soudain un profond élan d'affection pour Gaby et son humour de merde. Considérant que c'était Gaby qui en premier lieu avait placé de l'alcool fort à porté de deux irresponsables (Sirius et James) l'ayant durablement traumatisé, ledit élan se refroidit tout de même un peu. C'est donc avec un élan d'amusement à température ambiante et un regard très innocent qu'il demanda :

_Et c'est tout ce qu'il t'a dit de faire pour _ce que tu as_ ?

Ah, cacher la réalité de la vie aux enfants par des mots vagues pleins de sous-entendus, ce vieux hobby de parents. Harry se demanda soudainement si James était prêt à épeler des mots pour être sûr qu'il ne comprenne pas.

_Non mais plus sérieusement, il pense que j'ai six ans ou quoi ?_

_Eh bien…

James hésita un instant. Comment parler de remèdes de gueule de bois _sans_ mentionner ladite gueule de bois ?

_J'ai prit une boisson énergisante, expliqua-t-il, puis je me suis adonné à quelques exercices qui m'ont bien purifié ! _Mens sans in corpore sano_, pas vrai ?

Harry traduisit aisément. _Un bon vieux truc dégueulasse à base de jus de salamandre et de banane et des galipettes dans l'herbe pour le faire dégueuler. Gaby s'est pas foulé quoi._

L'élan d'affection avait quitté la température ambiante pour une froideur inconfortable mais pas glacée. Distraitement, il se demanda où étaient les autres.

_Sirius est quelque part dehors à attraper un rhume comme il le mérite, je n'ai aucune idée de l'endroit où est ton père et très franchement je ne tiens pas tant que ça à le savoir, et Scath est partie dans le jardin il y a deux bonnes heures.

_Oh… merci, répondit le jeune homme.

Puis ils réalisèrent tous deux que-

_Faut que j'arrête de parler tout haut_, songèrent James et Harry.

Très prit dans leur flagellation intérieure, ils ne se rendirent compte que grâce à un raclement de gorge discret de leur position. Aussitôt, ils se levèrent, tous deux aussi rouge que le steak, et raclèrent à leur tour leur gorge en regardant autour d'eux pour découvrir le témoin (et sans nul doute futur macchabé) qui avait eu l'audace de les surprendre.

James fit une moue confuse en constatant que la cuisine était vide. Harry, lui, jeta un regard suspicieux au petit pot de sel.

_Bon, je vais aller voir Scath, informa-t-il… personne en particulier, considérant qu'il ne devait pas d'information à James, qui n'était _rien_ pour lui et pourquoi est-ce qu'il parlait encore de ça déjà ?

»A plus.

L'Auror hocha simplement la tête, le regardant partir avec un spectre de sourire (le reste de sa bouche était occupé à ne pas faire de grimace pour ne pas trahir la douleur qui vrillait sa cervelle). Il avait réussi à appeler Gabriel le père d'Harry.

Il faisait des progrès. Lily et son psy seraient fiers de lui.

Harry traversa la cuisine en sentant l'oxygène remplir ses poumons (James dégageait une aura de gin qui empuantissait l'air jusqu'à trois mètres autour de lui. Jamais Harry n'avait autant béni la lubie d'Anastasia –lubie parmi tant d'autres- sur l'apnée et les heures qu'il avait passé à apprendre à retenir sa respiration. Entre ça, les armes à feux et les costumes, il était bon pour un film de _James Bond_. Ce qui le remplissait secrètement de joie). Il venait d'arriver à la porte lorsqu'une pensée le frappa ; il se retourna et plongea ses yeux verts dans ceux de son père biologique :

_Au fait, comment va Helmett ?

Le changement qui s'opéra sur le visage de l'homme fut palpable et, malgré tout ce qu'il pouvait seriner sur son indifférence totale au sort des Potter et du monde en général, Harry se renfrogna. Il s'était douté que les choses allaient être difficiles pour la famille ; mais voir devant lui le sourire pâle et forcé qui planait sur les lèvres de James donnait la saveur amer de la réalité à toutes ses spéculations lointaines.

_Ca va, murmura l'Auror en baissant légèrement la tête. Ce n'est pas facile, je ne te le cacherais pas… son œil s'est infecté peu après- peu après la fin du Tournoi. Il a subie deux opérations, mais les Médicomages n'ont rien pu faire pour qu'il retrouve la vue. Il y a trois semaines, ils lui ont proposé une greffe. Un œil magique.

_Un œil magique. Comme- _

Réprimant un mouvement de révulsion, Harry entendit une pointe de rire jaune s'échapper de James.

_Oui, c'est un peu la réaction qu'il a eu aussi. Il a refusé tout net. Du coup, il a demandé à être inscrit sur les listes de demandeurs d'organes, mais je ne te cache pas que les chances sont faibles.

Même si les religions étaient très minoritaires dans le monde sorcier, le corps était vu comme sacré –le mutiler, c'était blasphémer. De fait, très peu acceptaient de donner leurs organes après la mort. Des greffes avec des organes moldus avaient été tentées, sans succès, et les membres artificiellement fabriqués coutaient une fortune, restant inaccessible au plus grand nombre.

Et sur les listes, les demandeurs s'accumulaient.

Harry hocha lentement la tête. Il savait que, par son nom et son âge, Helmett aurait plus de chance d'être prit qu'un autre, mais l'espoir restait infime.

Quinze ans, et déjà privé d'un œil.

_Enfoiré de Voldemort. _

_Enfoiré de monde. _

_Tu sais, je crois quand même qu'il fait de gros efforts pour s'en remettre.

Le ton de James était plus joyeux.

_Les premiers jours ont été difficiles, mais… mais il travaille dur pour vivre avec ce qu'il a vécu. Je pense qu'il s'en sortira. Il a toujours été têtu comme une mule.

Le fameux enthousiasme des Griffondors. D'ordinaire, Harry aurait roulé des yeux. A cet instant-ci, debout près de l'embrasure de la porte de la cuisine, il en aurait presque sourit.

_Et tu ne croiras jamais le nombre de blagues stupides sur les yeux auxquelles nous avons eu droit ! Plaisanta James.

Il n'y avait qu'un vernis de bonhommie dans sa voix. La tentative d'humour, ils l'avaient tous deux sentis, avait brisé le peu de chaleur qui avait existé entre eux à peine quelques secondes auparavant. Maintenant, dans cette cuisine soudaine froide et grande, il y avait un grand espace plein de remords et de souvenirs.

Harry se détourna, soudain pressé de retrouver le jardin, de sortir de la pièce qui l'étouffait. Presque par réflexe, ses doigts vinrent gratter sa cicatrice, laissant des traces rougeâtres sur sa joue.

Il dut s'y reprendre à deux fois pour tourner la poignée.

James le héla, inquiet. Harry répondit mécaniquement une banalité et, finalement, s'extirpa de la cuisine pour foncer vers la salle de bain. Les conseils d'Anastasia et du psychologue se mélangeaient au rouge de sa mémoire et au claquement des chaussures sur le parquet.

Une gerbe d'eau froide remit le monde dans un semblant d'ordre. Appuyé contre le modeste lavabo blanc de la petite salle de bain accolée au dojo, la respiration lourde et forcée, Harry continua de s'asperger sans regarder le miroir.

Enfin, lorsque sa vision se précisa et que sa tête fut à nouveau claire, il affronta son reflet.

Le visage dégoulinant d'eau, les cheveux trempés qui commençaient déjà à rebiquer –il n'eut pas le courage d'aller les asperger de lotion lissante comme il le faisait d'habitude-, la longue cicatrice, du front jusqu'à la lèvre supérieure, et les yeux. Les grands yeux verts. Les yeux _intacts._

La porcelaine du lavabo endolorissait ses doigts crispés. Mis à part un bout de peau, Harry n'avait rien perdu dans le Tournoi. Ni un œil, ni la vie. Insidieuse, une petite voix murmurait dans son esprit ; _comment oses-tu te plaindre alors que tu as tout ? Comment oses-tu te croire victime ? Comment oses-tu te croire-_

_Harry ? Ca va ?

L'adolescent sursauta. La main sur la porte et une serviette qui puait la sueur autour du cou, Scath le regardait d'un air perplexe. Avec un sourire gêné, Harry s'écarta pour la laisser atteindre le lavabo, en tâchant de camoufler toutes les traces de la crise qui l'avait pris l'instant précédent.

_Oui oui t'inquiéte, assura-t-il en agitant la main. J'ai un peu de mal avec la présence de Potter ici c'est tout.

Tournant le robinet d'eau froide et se passant un peu d'eau sur le front, Scath fit la grimace en entendant le nom de famille et jeta sa serviette par terre, récoltant un froncement de sourcils instinctif d'Harry qui la ramassa pour la poser dans la panière de linge sale. Lui dédiant un petit regard narquois pour la serviette, la jeune fille répondit :

_M'en parle pas. J'ai cru que j'allais l'assassiner en le voyant dans la cuisine ce matin.

Une partie de la tension qui avait reposé sur les épaules du jeune homme disparue lorsqu'il vit que Scath avait gobé son mensonge. Soudainement plus calme, il opina du chef et la regarda passer de l'eau sur ses épaules en sueur en continuant de grommeler sur la présence de l'Auror dans la maison.

Il y avait quelque chose de familier et d'intime dans la scène ; c'était réconfortant d'être là à écouter son amie déblatérer des obscénités sur un homme qui ne lui avait rien fait ; c'était exactement, réalisa Harry, ce dont il avait besoin.

La petite salle de bain qui lui avait semblée tant inhospitalière s'était réchauffée et un petit rire parvint même à sortir de sa bouche pour accueillir une tirade particulièrement inventive.

_Enfin, j'imagine qu'on peut rien y faire, conclut Scath avec fatalisme. Il reste qu'à espérer qu'il dégage vite fait.

Passant ses bras derrière sa tête, elle sortit de la salle de bain. Harry la suivit sans réfléchir, perdu dans ses pensées, et, après avoir battu des paupières pour revenir à la réalité, se rendit compte qu'ils étaient dans le dojo. Scath ôta ses baskets, son tee-shirt blanc désormais trempé pour ne garder que sa brassière noire, donnant une vue imprenable à Harry sur les muscles de son dos qui roulaient sous la peau alors qu'elle commençait à s'étirer.

_Tu devrais t'y mettre aussi, conseilla-t-elle. Je ne sais pas où est Gaby, mais quelque chose me dit qu'il ne va pas nous laisser nous la couler douce pendant ce qu'il reste de vacances.

Elle toucha le bout de ses pieds avec son nez et grimaça sous l'odeur.

Harry regarda son pyjama en soie. Hmm. Il n'avait pas vraiment pensé à ça. Adressant une grimace boudeuse à l'adolescente qui lui envoya un coup d'oeil moqueur en se redressant, il décida que les étirements attendraient qu'il soit habillé.

La vision de Scath -qui frotta brièvement le grand pan de tissu protecteur qui entourait son avant-bras gauche avant de se remettre à faire craquer ses jointures en adoptant des positions acrobatiques- en train de travailler ainsi son corps lui rappela brusquement la raison pour laquelle il avait décidé de venir la voir dans le jardin.

_Il n'est que neuf heures du matin, indiqua Harry après avoir vérifié sur l'horloge murale du dojo, qu'est-ce que tu fous déjà debout alors qu'on est en _vacances_ ?

Certes, contrairement à lui, elle n'avait jamais été une grosse dormeuse et ne faisait jamais de grasses matinées (Harry lui répétait d'ailleurs régulièrement qu'elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle manquait), mais tout de même…

Scath posa un pied contre le mur et s'appuya sur sa jambe.

_L'avenir appartient à ceux qui se lèvent tôt, déclama-t-elle d'un ton outrancièrement pompeux. Tu devrais apprendre à te réveiller à l'aurore si tu ne veux pas qu'il vous file entre les doigts, mon jeune ami !

Elle ponctua ses propos d'une expression sarcastique. Harry leva les yeux au ciel devant ses mimiques.

_Oui ben justement, tu t'es réveillée à quelle heure toi ? C'est bien beau d'être du matin, m'enfin vu l'heure à laquelle tu te couches, tu vas plus t'épuiser qu'autre chose.

_T'inquiéte pas pour moi va, je suis une grande fille responsable, ricana Scath.

Considérant visiblement qu'elle en avait terminé avec les étirements, elle testa une dernière fois ses muscles avant d'émettre un petit bruit satisfait. Harry la regarda ramasser son tee-shirt pour le renifler puis le rejeter avec un air dégouté. _Je passe ma vie à lui dire qu'elle doit mettre du déo mais non, Mâdâme ne m'écoute jamais et qui c'est qui doit aller ramasser les fringues qui puent ? C'est Bibi ! _

(Bibi désignant ici Sirius. Harry avait un peu tendance à oublier qu'il n'avait jamais fait une lessive de sa vie quand il faisait face au bordélisme de son amie.)

_Ah c'est bon hein, marmonna Scath en lui mettant une taloche derrière la tête.

Le Serpentard glapit en sentant la moiteur de sa main.

_Pas touche à mes cheveux espèce de malpropre ! Eructa-t-il par réflexe.

Scath lui tira la langue. Harry lui jeta un regard blessé en reculant de plusieurs pas pour sauver sa précieuse capillarité. Il l'avait protégé d'Anastasia et son entrainement, il la protégerait de Scath !

_Ca va, ça va, je vais aller prendre une douche, maugréa cette dernière en se débarrassant de ses chaussettes. Mais avant, il y a une assiette de pâtes avec mon nom dessus qui m'attend à la cuisine.

Son ventre exprima son point de vue sur la question de manière bruyante, accompagné avec enthousiasme par celui d'Harry qui s'était réveillé en entendant parler de pâtes.

_Allez ma vieille, à la cuisine, fit celui-ci en se dirigeant vers la sortie. Et puis peut-être que quand tu seras propre je te botterais les fesses dans le dojo.

Le gris des yeux de Scath s'éclaira d'une flamme intéressée.

_Me 'botter les fesses' ? Toi t'as envie de bouffer du tapis d'entrainement, non ? Persiffla-t-elle.

Harry se contenta de partir le nez en l'air et un sourire provocateur sur les lèvres, une Scath définitivement accrochée à l'hameçon derrière lui. _C'est tellement simple de la manipuler…_

Le silence l'informa que, pour une fois, il n'avait pas parlé tout haut. _Yes !_ Songea l'adolescent en retenant son envie brusque de se lancer dans une danse de la joie._ Je savais que mon entrainement finirait par payer !_

D'ici quelques années, il serait un espion parfait.

_Et puis les lamas auront des ailes aussi, non ?

Enfer et damnation. Manifestement, petit scarabée Harry avait encore du chemin à faire.

Dans le hall qu'ils traversèrent en se chamaillant sans méchanceté, la tapisserie turque avait retrouvé son coin de mur, miraculeusement intacte, mais le tapis maori, lui, avait disparu, victime tragique d'une inondation de gin et de vomis.

Les répliques acides fusaient gentiment et les deux jeunes gens savouraient tranquillement leur proximité chaleureuse sans plus penser aux ennuis du jour, lorsqu'ils franchirent le pas de la porte de la cuisine.

_Salut les jeunes, lança Gaby avec un sourire débonnaire. Ça gaze ?

A côté de lui, James l'accompagna en leur dédiant un signe amical de la main.

_Sirius nous a fait des pâtes, dit-il. C'est ultra-cool de sa part, pas vrai ?

Aux fourneaux, Sirius sifflotait gaiement bien qu'un peu moins fort que d'habitude (il faisait encore les frais de sa gueule de bois monstrueuse), son tablier rose passé par-dessus son pyjama.

_Il faut bien faire plaisir de temps en temps, non ? Dit-il en riant gaiement. Malheureusement c'étaient les dernières mais du coup je fais des œufs brouillés et du bacon ! Si Gaby veut bien presser quelques oranges, nous aurons un délicieux repas !

_J'ai apporté des viennoiseries ! Cria Remus en faisant irruption derrière eux, un sac en papier remplit de croissants encore chauds qui émettaient une odeur délicieuse. Elles sortent tout juste du four !

_Merci mon Mumus adoré ! Ajouta James. T'es le meilleur !

_Merci Cornedrue, souffla Remus en rosissant. Mais vous êtes tous les meilleurs !

_Venez vous asseoir les enfants, conclut Gaby en leur cédant une place. Aujourd'hui on petit-déjeune en famille !

La paupière droite de Scath était agitée d'un mouvement compulsif qui avait depuis longtemps dépassé le stade de tic nerveux. Sa bouche était entrouverte, comme si elle était déchirée entre une envie irrépressible de hurler et un sentiment d'horreur si puissant qu'il l'aurait rendue muette à tout jamais. Ses mains étaient dressées devant elle dans un espoir de protection. Harry, lui aussi silencieux, observait la scène sans rien dire –il devait se concentrer. Ne pas céder. Il avait survécu à Voldemort, à Maugrey et à Anastasia. Il était fort. Il pouvait survivre à ça. Il pouvait survivre à-

_Et après, pourquoi ne pas aller tous se balader ? Proposa Sirius. C'est une si belle journée !

.

sSs

.

_AAAAAAH ! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !

_Harry, _Harry_, _c'était une blague_, _sors de là s'il-te-plait ! _

_NON ! JE VAIS VIVRE ICI POUR TOUJOURS ET JE NE VOUS VERREZ PLUS JAMAIS ET PARTEZ JE VOUS HAIS JE VOUS DETESTE PARTEZ LAISSEZ-MOI TRANQUILLE VOUS ETES DES MONSTRES, DES MOOOOOOOONSTRES !

_Ca suffit, viens ici et nous t'expliqueront tout !

_JAMAIIIIIIIIIS !

Remus frappa une dernière fois contre la porte de la salle de bain avant de grogner lorsque tout ce qui lui répondit fut un nouveau hurlement incompréhensible.

_Quand tu es venu, que tu as soigné la gueule de bois des deux abrutis et que tu nous as dit _Hey, et si on taquinait les sales gosses ?,_ j'ignorais que tu voulais dire _Hey, et si on détruisait la santé mentale de mes enfants ?_, siffla-t-il en jetant un regard noir à Gaby.

Lequel, confortablement assis sur le canapé du hall, haussa les épaules en mangeant des pâtes.

_Y'chont trop chenchibles, se justifia-t-il, la bouche pleine. Che dois les endurchir. Ch'est pour leur bien.

Sirius, affalé à ses côtés, piocha dans les chpaghettis et opina.

_Harry s'en remettra, il est plus fort que ça. Par contre, poursuivit-il en jetant un coup d'œil dans la cuisine, j'avoue que Scath m'inquiéte un poil.

Laquelle ne bougeait pas d'un, justement, poil. Debout, elle était figée dans la même position qu'à son entrée sur les lieus du crime, une bonne dizaine de minutes auparavant.

_Nan, elle auchi cha ira. Au pire ch'en ferais un porte-manteau, elle tiendra compagnie à Marchel.

Gaby agita sa fourchette avec la satisfaction de chelui, pardon celui, qui avait mis le doigt sur une idée particulièrement brillante. Sirius haussa les épaules. Peut-être que si Marcel avait une copine coincée dans la maison avec lui, il arrêterait de dilapider ses économies (à Sirius, le squelette n'ayant pas trois deniers à son nom) dans des croisières de charme.

Sa fourchette rejoignit celle de Gaby dans la danse de satisfaction.

James se gratta la tête.

_On ne devrait pas faire quelque chose de plus… musclé ? Questionna-t-il.

Il reçut trois regards interrogateurs.

_Nous sommes quatre adultes dans cette pièce. On doit bien pouvoir défoncer une misérable porte de salle de bain ?

__Michérable ?_ S'écria Gaby en envoyant des bouts de pâtes voltiger jusqu'à Sirius. Ch'est du _chêne_ echpéche de… _gouchat !_

Bondissant hors du canapé et renversant ce qui restait de pâtes sur l'entrejambe de l'Animagus (qui glapit en lui aussi se leva pour sautiller de partout en soufflant sur la zone blessée, murmurant une série de supplique à l'encontre de son service trois-pièces pour que rien ne soit abîmé), Gaby avala ce qui restait dans sa bouche et recommença à parler d'un ton sombre.

_Personne ne touche à la porte, avertit-il froidement. _Sinon…_

Ses interlocuteurs reculèrent instinctivement. Pas toucher la porte. Comprit.

_Et puis en plus, intervint Sirius au bout de quelques secondes –le temps qu'il lui avait fallut pour se débarrasser de son pantalon et s'assurer que rien de grave n'avait pu blesser ce que l'on sait-, dans l'état où est Harry, qui sait quel genre de contre-offensive tordue il a pu préparer ? Cette salle de bain est quasiment une armurerie !

Au loin, les braillements prirent soudain une dimension nouvelle.

_JE VAIS TOUS VOUS TUER SI VOUS APPROCHEZ JE SUIS DANGEREUX, TRAUMATISÉ ET ENTRAINÉ, JE VAIS TOUS VOUS TUER JE LE JURE SUR LA TÉTE DE MES CHEVEUX, N'APPROCHEZ PAS SALES MONSTRES…

_Une armurerie ? Répéta James. Comment ça ?

Il reçut des regards très appuyés et un peu condescendants. _Ah oui. Famille de mercenaires, tout ça tout ça. _

_J'EN AI PLUS RIEN À FOUTRE, JE FERAIS EXPLOSER CETTE BARAQUE S'IL LE FAUT !

De biens belles choses en perspectives, donc.

_Harry, tenta-t-il avec l'énergie du désespoir, on peut encore en discuter…

_COMME TU L'AS FAIT QUAND TU M'AS ABANDONNÉ ?

Oui. Forcément, vu comme ça.

James se tourna vers Gaby.

_Il m'en veut vraiment ou c'est juste la folie ? Demanda-t-il, sourcils froncés.

_Ch'est la folie, le rassura le mercenaire, qui avait mis la main on ne savait comment sur de nouvelles pâtes.

Tout allait bien alors.

_Mon petit-

_LA FERME REMUS J'SUIS UN GRAND MALADE JE PEUX TOUS VOUS BUTTER EN UN CLIN D'ŒIL-

_Mais c'est quand même bizarre qu'ils réagissent comme ça, marmonna Sirius en regardant alternativement la porte de la salle de bain et Scath pétrifiée dans la cuisine. Je veux dire, c'est pas comme s'ils nous avaient surpris en pleine orgie.

Il s'étrangla à moitié sur son dernier mot, réalisant, trop tard, ce qu'il venait de faire. Immédiatement, et avec une harmonie surprenante, les quatre hommes eurent les yeux vides pendant quelques secondes, imaginant les possibilités, puis se jaugèrent du regard.

Remus observa rapidement les trois autres, haussa les épaules et écarta la pensée de son esprit.

James et Gaby échangèrent un coup d'œil, firent la grimace et secouèrent la tête. Gaby capta ensuite Sirius et ondula des sourcils d'un air suggestif. Sirius lui tourna résolument le dos pour faire face à James. Ils se firent de brillants sourires connaisseurs en échangeant des clins d'œil nostalgiques, et ignorèrent un Gaby profondément vexé.

Haussement de sourcil dubitatif du loup-garou.

_Et donc, je suis le seul à être hétéro, ici ?

Toute atmosphère de connivence se dissipa rapidement pour laisser place à un concert de « euh non mais en fait c'est-à-dire tu vois » de la part de Sirius et James (Gaby avait croisé les bras et boudait fermement dans son coin).

Remus leva les yeux au ciel. Ah, ces mâles incapables d'assumer une orientation sexuelle autre que faussement hétéro. Ça le fatiguait déjà.

_C'EST TROP SILENCIEUX QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS COMPLOTEZ JE VOUS FAIS PAS CONFIANCE JE VOUS PRÉVIENS J'AI LE CONTRÔLE DES SAVONNETTES ET JE N'HÉSITERAIS PAS À M'EN SERVIR !

Visiblement, Harry avait trouvé que les choses étaient un peu trop calmes à son goût et beuglait avec une ardeur redoublée.

_En tout cas une chose qu'on ne peut pas lui enlever, fit remarquer James qui était sortit de sa gêne, c'est qu'il a de sacrés cordes vocales.

Gaby soupira.

_J'ai passé des années à essayer de lui apprendre la discrétion. _Des années_. Mais entre l'autre –il indiqua Scath du pouce- qui est persuadée que le monde tourne autour d'elle et de ses monologues et puis lui et ses poumons de Castafiore…

_Il tient ça de Lily, indiqua l'Auror d'un ton docte.

_J'ai élevé la pire paire d'espions de tous les temps, termina Gaby d'un ton fataliste.

Heureusement que les mercenaires avaient d'autres possibilités de carrière que l'infiltration, parce que sinon il y avait longtemps que Scath comme Harry auraient finis dans une prison russe.

_VOUS AVEZ PAS INTÉRÊT À BOUGER BANDE D'ENFOIRÉS JE MAITRISE LE POMMEAU DE DOUCHE ET J'AURAIS AUCUNE PITIÉ !

Ni Remus ni James ne comprirent pourquoi Sirius et Gaby se figèrent brutalement.

_EH OUAIS J'AI LE PUTAIN DE POMMEAU, JE SUIS UN FOUTU _DIEU_ !

_Le petit bâtard, souffla Sirius.

_Hey !

_Désolé James, mais _quel petit con_. D'OÙ ON UTILISE LE POMMEAU POUR DES CHOSES COMME ÇA ? Brailla l'Animagus vers la porte de la salle de bain. HEIN ? C'EST À ROME QU'ON T'A APPRIT CES MANIÉRES DE MERDE ? TU _SAIS_ CE QUE PEUX FAIRE LE POMMEAU !

Gaby opina, soudainement très pâle.

Un « M'EN FOUS ! » leur répondit. Sirius déglutit.

_Bon ben là on peut plus rien faire donc je vais retourner à Azkaban moi hein, fit-il en reculant de plus en plus vite.

Remus échangea un regard avec James. _C'est un nom de code pour un truc qui fait peur ou bien… ? _

Ils allaient demander des explications lorsque deux choses se produisirent simultanément : Harry hurla une série d'insultes en italien et tourna le robinet d'eau chaude, prêt à l'ouvrir ; et quelqu'un marmonna quelque chose.

Les têtes se tournèrent à l'opposée de la salle de bain, plus précisément vers la cuisine d'où venaient les marmonnements.

_Rien ne vient d'arriver tout va bien je ne sais rien je n'ai rien vu lalalala…

Une paire de pieds nus laissait des empreintes moites sur le sol ; des cheveux sales se balançaient ; et Scath chantonnait doucement en vacillant vers le hall, une lueur hantée dans les yeux. Lesquels tombèrent sur les quatre hommes.

Sa paupière droite se remit à tiquer. Remus leva les mains.

_Je peux tout t'expliquer, assura-t-il.

La jeune fille le regarda avec suspicion. Le loup-garou lui offrit son sourire le plus confiant et brandit une tasse.

_Un peu de thé ?

Quelque chose se jeta contre la porte dans la salle de bain.

_NON SCATH L'ÉCOUTE PAS LES ÉCOUTE PAS C'EST TOUS DES MENTEURS ET DES MONSTRES ILS AVAIENT TOUT PLANIFIÉS DEPUIS LE DÉBUT !

Elle haussa un sourcil.

_... Hein ?

_En fait-

_LES LAISSE PAS T'EMPOISONNER LA TÊTE ILS VEULENT NOTRE PEAU ET NOTRE ÂME, CE SONT TOUS DE GROS PERVERS DÉMONIAQUES ! VIENS AVEC MOI, J'AI LE POMMEAU !

Battant des paupières, Scath se tourna vers la porte. Les adultes se prirent à espérer en voyant son expression dubitative.

_Le pommeau ? T'es complétement cinglé ou quoi ? Je sais que c'était horrible mais-

__ILS ONT PARLÉS DE FAIRE UNE ORGIE TOUTE À L'HEURE ! _

La porte de la salle de bain claqua.

_CONNARDS D'ADULTES DE MERDE ! Brailla Scath. ON VA TOUS VOUS AVOIR SI VOUS APPROCHEZ, RESTEZ LOIN DE LUI OU JE VOUS ARROSE TOUS AUTANT QUE VOUS ÉTES !

Sirius piqua un fard coupable sous les regards accusateurs des autres.

_Oui bon ça va je pouvais pas savoir hein.

Le canapé grinça lorsque Remus s'y installa, bras croisés. Il soupira longuement.

_Mes amis, déclara-t-il sombrement, j'ai bien peur qu'Harry et Scath soient en pleine crise d'adolescence.

Un gloussement l'interrompit. Gaby avait lancé un regard narquois en direction de l'homme, trouvant visiblement la nouvelle d'une hilarité fracassante.

_Mon cher, _cher_ Remumus, soupira-t-il avec hauteur. Harry et Scath ne sont peut-être pas les plus grands et discrets mercenaires au monde (le tambourinement continu sur la porte et les hurlements confirmaient certainement ses dires), mais n'oublions pas que ce sont quand même des _mercenaires_. Que _j'ai_ (tous entendirent le sous-entendu « Moi, la Légende, Gaby le Magnifique ») élevé. Et les mercenaires ne font pas de _crise d'adolescence_.

Il poussa un petit bruit faussement indigné et croisa les jambes, très fier de lui et de ses italiques.

_Et maintenant, lança-t-il en direction de la salle de bain, Harry et Scath vont prouver qu'ils sont des professionnels, qu'ils se ont travaillé cet été, et sortir comme tel pour aller s'entrainer avec leur Gaby adoré !

Un grand sourire s'installa sur ses lèvres. Qu'est-ce qu'ils croyaient, les civils ? Ils fonctionnaient comme ça depuis une décennie –lui avec ses effusions euphoriques permanentes, eux avec la résignation fataliste-, c'était pas maintenant que les petits allaient changer.

C'était _lui_ l'immature de la famille. Non mais oh.

_VAS ENTRAINER TES FESSES !

Il y eut un silence.

Mais, genre, un GROS silence.

Gaby présentait une ressemblance intéressante avec un poisson rouge.

Il y avait une toute petite contraction sur les lèvres de Remus. Contraction qui s'agrandit, mangeant des lèvres ordinairement si lisses et calmes, les déformant jusqu'à ce qu'elles ne soient plus reconnaissables, activant des muscles oubliés de tous sur son visage, modulant la forme douce de sa bouche qui en avait fait soupiré plus d'un et d'une et même les deux en même temps, dans une courbe que les Anciens avaient, en des temps reculés, nommée…

Un énorme de rictus jubilatoire.

_Oh, _Gabriel_. Comme tu es _innocent. _

Sa voix roulait avec des accents de velours, cette belle voix grave, un peu rauque, qui avait toujours fait rougir Sirius, James (lesquels fixaient à présent le loup-garou avec une expression hagarde mais définitivement admirative) et Lily.

Une mouche s'approcha de la bouche de Gaby, fit un petit tour à l'intérieur histoire de visiter les lieux, et repartit en se disant qu'elle devait discuter avec son mari avant d'emménager.

Complétement inconscient (ou peut-être très conscient et très satisfait de ça) que pas un individu n'avait dit au plus redoutable mercenaire d'Angleterre qu'il était _innocent _depuis ses trois ans (et encore il était sous couverture à l'époque), que personne ne l'avait pensé -ou en tout cas n'avait vécu pour le dire-, qu'il chantonnait régulièrement sous la douche _c'est moi le méchant, je fais peur et j'tue des gens_ pour aborder sa journée d'un bon pied, que tous les ans c'était lui-même qui gagnait le titre de Mercenaire Le Plus Terrifiant de l'Année (_Le Poignard Enchainé_ décernait les prix. Personne ne savait vraiment si Gabriel terrifiait vraiment tous les témoins de ses missions ou seulement le rédacteur en chef dudit _Poignard_), et que par conséquent se voir associer le mot par un civil qui le connaissait que depuis un an et l'avait vu assassiner des gens (une sombre histoire. Non, vraiment sombre : ça se passait de nuit) avait à peu près produit le même effet sur lui qu'une injection de LSD sur l'ordinateur le plus performant au monde ; à savoir un plantage total (le LSD n'a pas grand-chose à voir là-dedans puisque les ordinateurs ne supportent juste pas les liquides), Remus se leva du canapé, tapota l'épaule de Gaby avec paternalisme et se dressa face au monde.

_Tu es peut-être un mercenaire, énonça-t-il doctement, mais je suis un ancien _prof_. Tu crois vraiment que tu en sais plus que moi sur les adolescents ?

Attrapant une craie rouge qui trainait dans sa poche pour une raison très sensée et absolument pas parce qu'il attendait ce genre d'occasion depuis des années, Remus se tourna vers le mur.

_C'est marrant, confia Sirius à James d'une voix absente, mais j'ai toujours pensé que les seuls en crise d'ado dans cette baraque, c'étaient Gaby et moi.

L'Auror opina distraitement sans comprendre un traître mot de la phrase. Leurs deux regards étaient fixés sur Remus, qui dégoulinait de charisme comme d'autres de sueur. Leurs joues étaient très rouges.

_Comme cela vient de nous être si biens démontrés, nous sommes ici dans une situation avec des enfants que j'aime à appeler de type ARGH, commença-t-il en inscrivant sur le mur les initiales en belles lettres cursives, à savoir : Ados Révoltés, Grossiers et Haineux.

Sirius et James dirent « mhhm » en hochant la tête, les yeux fixés sur la pomme d'Adam de Remus qui tressautait au rythme de ses mots.

_Maintenant, il faut se plonger dans la psychologie des ARGH pour les comprendre. Vous connaissez Scath et Harry comme moi ; ordinairement, ils sont…

Remus faillit dire « normaux » et se ravisa à temps.

_A peu près sains d'esprit, finit-il avec aisance. Ou en tout cas, ils le paraissent, et ce à partir du moment où aucune MST, Menace de Scène Tragique, ne vient bouleverser leur monde. Et c'est _ici_-

Il agita sa craie en finissant d'écrire « MST » sur le mur.

« Mhhm », firent James et Sirius.

_Que nous pouvons comprendre leur réaction. En effet, poursuivit Remus en commença à dessiner un Harry puis une Scath miniature, nos deux ARGH commençaient tranquillement leur journée sans MST, c'est-à-dire en discutant tranquillement, lorsqu'ils ont fait irruption dans la cuisine. Et là se sont déclenchés non pas une, comme nous le pensions, non pas deux, mais bien _trois_ MST !

« Mhhm ? »

_Eeeeeeeet oui ! Tout d'abord, la raison la plus évidente : la blague foireuse du petit Gabriel ici présent-

Lequel 'petit' fixait toujours le vide, l'air à présent moins bovin et beaucoup plus désespéré.

_Qui consistait à détruire tout ce qu'ils connaissaient pour leur donner l'impression d'être dans une famille nucléaire aimante et démonstrative, ce qui les a complétement déstabilisé voir terrifié, et c'est bien normal…

« Mhhm. »

_Mais il faut aussi compter sur le fait que la présence de James, avec leur passif de haine mutuelle, abandon et autres joyeusetés, les bouleverse également, ajoutant à leur confusion après la blague le sentiment de colère qui se fait, nous l'entendons, bien sentir…

_ON VA BRULER LE MONDE ET PUIS APRÉS ON DANSERA SUR LES CENDRES ON EST PSYCHOPATHES ON VOUS TORTURERA JUSQU'AUX OS-

_Et enfin, conclut Remus avec terminant d'écrire, le fait que ces deux adolescents en pleine croissance se soient rendus compte qu'il n'y avait plus de pâtes. Ce qui explique qu'ils aient pétés un plomb.

_MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA !

Sirius se détacha lentement de la contemplation de son ami pour pointer le doigt vers les le mur.

_Tu te rends compte, dit-il en détachant bien les mots, que s'ils voient ça hors contexte ils vont vraiment bruler la maison ?

Remus se retourna vers son œuvre.

D'un beau rouge vif, les inscriptions _ARGH ! : MST = GABY + JAMES + PÂTES_ s'étalaient en grand, juste au-dessus des portraits des Sovrano.

_VOIR QUOI BANDE DE CINGLÉS ?

La tapisserie turque fut soudainement changée de place et Remus, plaqué contre elle, se tourna vers la salle de bain avec une expression chaleureuse.

_Rien du tout chers petits ! Assura-t-il avec conviction.

(L'expression de Gaby était passée de « désespérée » à « pensive, mais de manière inquiétante si vous voyez ce que je veux dire » tout au long des explications.)

James fixa son ami, avala sa salive, regarda de manière très concentrée un motif de la tapisserie turque et ouvrit la bouche :

_D'accord, mais on fait quoi pour les calmer du coup ?

Remus lui fit un clin d'œil.

_Les ARGH sont forts, têtus et incroyablement résistants. Sans ma science immense des adolescents, nous serions condamnés à utiliser la salle de bain du haut. Cependant, à force d'études, déclama-t-il avec une grandiloquence qui témoignait qu'il avait passé un peu trop de temps à discuter avec Scath, j'ai pu en discerner _une_.

Un sourire jubilatoire naquit alors que, avec toute la prestance du monde, il plongeait lentement la main dans sa poche pour en ressortir l'Arme. Et plus précisément un petit sac qui portait une inscription familière…

**_« _Faites-Le-Vous-Même-En-Trois-Minutes-Satisfait-Ou-Remboursé » : **

**_Le Gâteau Ultr3 : ultra-chocolat, ultra-fondant, ultra-gras !_ **

**_De_ _Ma Grand-Mèr_e**

_Leur estomac.

Estomaqués (justement), Sirius et James applaudirent. Il y avait une lueur indéchiffrable dans les yeux de Gaby.

_A dans trois minutes, susurra Remus en partant en direction de la cuisine.

Dans la salle de bain, les choses étaient étrangement silencieuses. Et elles le demeurèrent jusqu'à ce que l'homme rapporte des fourneaux un large plat.

_Salut les djeunes, ronronna-t-il en s'accroupissant près de la porte. Ça boume ?

A son vocabulaire des années 70 répondit un « DÉGAGE SALIGAUD, ON A LE POMMEAU ! »

Remus poussa un long gémissement dramatique.

_Mais si vous me mouillez avec le pommeau, se lamenta-t-il en posant une main contre son cœur, vous mouillerez aussi _ça_…

Un crissement contre le sol. D'un geste souple, Remus avait poussé de ses longs doigts agiles le plateau en argent jusqu'à ce que le rebord touche le bois avec un petit _poc_. Le _Ultr3 : ultra-chocolat, ultra-fondant, ultra-gras !_ _De_ _Ma Grand-Mèr_e™ bougea légèrement, et, comme mues par une force irrépressible, de longues effluves de fumée blanche pénétrèrent par l'embrasure.

Les cris se turent brusquement.

_C'est le tout dernier, poursuivit l'homme en reniflant avec tristesse. Je le gardais pour votre retour, pour nous retrouver tous les trois, en famille, et vous devant le gâteau. _Juste vous_.

Derrière la porte, quelqu'un déglutit. Les enfants Sovrano avaient toujours dû partager les gâteaux avec Sirius et Gaby.

_DÉGAGE REMUS ! Hurla néanmoins Harry. T'ESSAIE DE NOUS MANIPULER C'EST TOUT !

_OUAIS ! Ajouta Scath –mais avec un enthousiasme beaucoup plus nuancé que celui qu'elle avait eu auparavant en parlant de les bruler.

Un sanglot entrechoqué. Appuyé contre la porte, Remus leva des yeux implorants vers le ciel.

_Vous voulez que je parte ? Répéta-t-il.

_OUAIS !

__Avec le gâteau ? _

_...

Avec un immense sourire, Remus détacha un morceau de la belle croute brune du gâteau.

_Il sent si bon, souffla-t-il. Le centre est tellement _fondant_, on aurait envie de lécher l'assiette… et puis ce gout tellement fort de _chocolat_… toutes ces _calories_…

Lentement, avec une maîtrise de lui-même qui aurait dû être élevée au rang d'art, l'homme croqua le bout de gâteau.

__Ooooooooooh…_

Il fit un petit bruit de gorge.

Très dignement, James avala sa salive et pensa à sa grand-mère à poil.

__La croute est caramélisée_, finit Remus en léchant les miettes sur ses doigts.

Derrière la porte, on entendit un son étouffé, entre la frustration et les pleurs.

_Est-ce que je dois partir en emportant le gâteau ? Demanda innocemment le loup-garou.

_O-OUAIS !

Harry avait toujours eu une volonté admirable.

_Euh attends mon vieux, faut qu'on en discute là.

Scath, beaucoup moins.

_Ce sont des pourris ! Tu te rappelles de la cuisine ? De l'orgie ? Protesta vertueusement le jeune homme.

_Oui mais… mais... J'ai faim, Harry ! _Je suis debout depuis six heures du matin et j'ai faim ! _

Deux estomacs grondèrent.

Remus se permit silencieusement un cri de victoire.

_Et si on négociait ? Proposa-t-il avec toute la candeur du monde. Donnez-nous vos conditions, nous vous donneront le gâteau.

Des bruits de chuchotements pressés démarrèrent et se poursuivirent pendant quelques minutes. Finalement, Harry éleva la voix.

_OKAY ! VOILÀ NOS DEMANDES-

_Je pense que tu peux arrêter de gueuler, ils nous entendent, intervint Scath.

_Hmm oui ça se tient. Alors, voilà nos demandes ! Déjà, plus de famille unie et qui s'aime-

_Sans soucis, répondit chaleureusement Remus.

_Ouais parce que c'est flippant. Ensuite, on veut que le dernier paquet de pâtes nous soit toujours réservé ! On est en train de grandir bordel, on veut manger !

(Le « ouais enfin moi je grandis, toi tu restes au ras du sol » de Scath fut réprimé par un lancer de savonnettes bien placé.)

_Je le mettrais sur la liste de courses, accepta le loup-garou. Et Gaby et Sirius le retiendront, n'est-ce pas ?

Il jeta un coup d'œil menaçant aux deux hommes, qui lui répondirent par un grand sourire docile.

_Euh… ça marche, marmonna Harry, visiblement surpris que leurs demandes soient acceptés aussi facilement. Et puis on veut trois gâteaux au chocolat par semaine !

_Tu veux être le premier mercenaire obèse ? Questionna Remus avec sarcasme.

_Deux alors !

_Un, tous les samedis, et suivit par une séance d'entrainement.

Concert de chuchotements dans la salle de bain.

_Ca marche ! Dit Scath.

_Autre chose ?

Remus avait compté sur ses doigts : deux des MST venaient d'être éliminées par les enfants. En restait une…

_Oui ! S'écria Harry. On veut plus de Potter bourré dans la baraque !

Chuchotements.

_Et même plus de Potter du tout dans la maison ! Il est bizarre et il chante mal et on trouve pas ça naturel de le voir dans le salon !

James haussa les épaules. Ça se tenait.

_Vous ne voulez plus le voir du tout ? Demanda Remus en fronçant les sourcils.

S'ils répondaient oui, non seulement ils prouveraient qu'ils étaient deux gamins immatures incapables de dépasser leurs haines primaires, mais en plus (et surtout), son plan « Trouver une nouvelle bonne aux deux Enfoirés » serait ruiné.

_Non, on l'aime toujours pas mais on s'en fout de le voir si Chat l'aime bien ! On veut juste pas de lui dans la maison !

Hmmm. Remus calcula rapidement les conséquences. James pourrait venir pendant qu'ils seraient à Poudlard et en missions. Cependant, le reste du temps…

_Et qu'est-ce que vous dites d'un terrain neutre ?

Etrangement, ce n'était pas lui qui avait parlé.

C'était Sirius.

Le conciliabule de la salle de bain reprit, cette fois plus longtemps.

Puis Harry reprit la parole :

_Un terrain neutre genre, sans souvenirs dedans, ni de notre côté ni du sien ?

_Yep.

Chuchotements, chuchotements, chuchotements. James écoutait attentivement, curieux de savoir d'où son ami voulait en venir.

_On accepte ! Conclut Scath d'un ton méfiant.

_Parfait. Lui répondit Remus qui regardait l'Animagus avec suspicion. Vous allez sortir ?

_File-nous le gâteau et on y pensera.

La porte s'entrebâilla. Avec un soupir de soulagement, l'homme y glissa le plat qui contenait le _Ultr3_. Puis, sans prendre en compte les bruits de mastication animaux qui commencèrent à se faire entendre, il se tourna vers son ami.

_Un terrain neutre ? Dit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

_Ouais, répondit Sirius.

Son sourire étincelait.

_Et vous allez voir : je connais l'endroit _parfait_.

.

sSs

.

_Putain putain putain PUTAIN ! _

Dérapant le long du trottoir, Helmett se rétablit de justesse et poursuivit sa course, baguette tirée. Sa cicatrice le lançait.

_JE HAIS LA MAGIE. _

Et le jogging. Haine qu'il commençait très sérieusement à regretter maintenant que ses poumons grinçaient de douleur sous le rythme effréné de sa course.

Sans cesser de jurer intérieurement, l'adolescent continua de galoper.

Derrière lui, nullement gêné par la vitesse de l'adolescent, un Détraqueur glissait tranquillement vers lui. Un râle s'échappa de sa gueule. Et les ordres de la Maîtresse se répétaient dans sa tête, comme une longue boucle de quatre petits mots, qui défilaient sans cesse dans son esprit mort.

_L'Elu meurt ce soir. _

* * *

.

A suivre...

Et maintenant, avec des applaudissements et une carotte, les Remarques Pas Constructives de l'Auteure !

-Si vous voulez tout savoir, c'est Gaby qui, planqué derrière un mur, s'est raclé la gorge pour faire peur à James et Harry. Le petit pot de sel n'est qu'un petit pot de sel.

… _Vraiment ?_

-Si vous voulez tout savoir bis, le psy qui aide Lily et James à surmonter leurs complexes et à normaliser les relations avec Harry est le même qui a aidé ce dernier a accepter les évènements du Tournoi. Etant donné qu'il était déjà au courant de tout, les Sovrano l'ont engagé histoire de devoir éviter d'expliquer le bordel à quelqu'un d'autre. De manière amusante, nombres d'autres personnes avec de sales petits secrets et de sales petites histoires complexes suivent le même raisonnement avec le même psy.

-Si vous voulez tout savoir bis bis parce que je ne suis pas originale, le psy en question s'appelle Gérard Lambert et il est probablement la personne la plus puissante au monde.

-Si vous voulez tout savoir mais encore plus, il n'en a rien à branler et râle très régulièrement parce que la plupart de ses clients sont tellement occupés à sauver le monde/essayer de le détruire qu'il est payé en retard et après ça fait des histoires avec sa femme.

-Harry est fan de James Bond. Malheureusement pour lui, les mercenaires, les agents secrets et de manière toute personne travaillant un tant soit peu dans des organisations secrètes _hait_ ce petit amateur d'espion qui prétend que tout leur boulot consiste à séduire de jolies femmes, à déblatérer des punchlines débiles et à avoir l'air ultra-sexy.

-Harry l'adore pour cette exacte raison.

-Les mercenaires, agents secrets, _etc. etc. _sont tous jaloux de lui pour cette exacte raison. Eux aussi, ils veulent n'avoir qu'à sauter de train en train et conduire de belles voitures. Plus de la moitié des revendications du Bord des Agents Secrets, Séducteurs et Mercenaires, le syndicat des espions de tout poils, concerne ces points précis.

-L'autre moitié est en discussion et concerne notamment un changement de nom, parce que BADSM pour un parti sérieux c'est quand même pas cool.

(Il est à noter que les Séducteurs, c'est-à-dire le nom savant des chargés d'infiltration, une classe à part dans le beau monde des tueurs, militent fermement pour garder le nom en ricanant dans leur coin.)

(Il est également à noter que les Séducteurs n'en ont en réalité rien à faire du nom mais que leur boulot est tellement stressant qu'il faut bien un échappatoire à leur frustration. Les Agents Secrets et Mercenaires ont autrefois tentés de les empêcher de leur pourrir la vie ainsi, mais après le Grand Massacre de 1957, ils ont renoncés.)

(Le Grand Massacre de 1957 a gagné ce nom le 1er janvier 1957 lorsque, après de violentes confrontations verbales entre les Séducteurs et le reste, ledit reste s'est réveillé marié à Las Vegas/sur une île déserte/chef d'une secte finlandaise.)

(Il s'est avéré qu'il y a une raison pour laquelle les Séducteurs survivent à leur infiltration. Ils sont discrets, ils sont efficaces et ils sont dangereux_._)

(Mais surtout, ils sont formidablement _vicieux_.)

(Depuis, les grosses huiles du monde de l'ombre les laissent un peu faire ce qu'ils veulent, et soupire juste de soulagement en se réveillant dans leur lit.)

-C'est James qui a planqué le tapis maori en découvrant son état pitoyable le lendemain matin. Plus précisément, il l'a mit dans le seul endroit au monde suffisamment sûr : sous le lit de Sirius.

-« Suffisamment sûr » désignant pour James un endroit où personne ne liera jamais le crime à sa petite personne.

-Et laissez-moi vous dire qu'il n'est pas le chef des Auror pour rien : lorsque Gaby découvrira son précieux tapis ainsi ruiné, toutes les ardeurs de Sirius ne suffiront pas à échapper à sa colère noire. C'est qu'il sait comment camoufler une scène de crime, le petiot Potter.

-Vous ne voulez pas savoir comment Sirius s'en est sorti vivant. Vraiment pas.

-Marcel n'a effectivement pas trois deniers à son nom, mais plus exactement deux. Au vu de l'ancienneté des pièces, il serait aujourd'hui plus que riche si seulement il arrivait à se rappeler du nom de la banque dans laquelle il les avait déposé.

-Marvo le Hargneux est un vrai méchant des Powers Rangers. On applaudit Pumkin pour ses recherches fouillées afin de vous fournir une fiction de qualité qui vous informe sur les vrais problèmes de notre société !

-Ah, la crise d'ado…

-L'adolescence est une période trop moquée de notre vie et pas assez apprécié pour ce qu'elle est : un moyen de se former pour devenir un adulte sain qui a ses propres opinions et non pas celles de ses parents.

-Que ça ne vous empêche absolument pas d'en rire, comme ça ne m'empêche pas de m'en moquer gentiment (étant moi-même passé par là je sais de quoi je parle). Mais gardez en tête que personne n'est ridicule pour pousser, de temps à autres, de petites colères plus ou moins justifiées.

-J'ai un classement de la badasserie des personnages dans ma tête, et Remus est dans le top 10. Vous en connaissez déjà certains qui sont également dedans, mais vous découvrirez les autres plus tard…

-D'ailleurs ça m'intéresse : pour vous, quels sont les persos les plus _badass_ de la Saga ? Je me pose la question de savoir comment vous les percevez de temps en temps, haha.

-Si ça vous intéresse, mon blog (sous le nom de Van) sur le Pérou c'est ça : cettefilleauperou. wordpress

Reviews ?

A la prochaine !

Love,

Pumkin.


	5. Les Chants du Mal d'Aurore

Yop les gens !

Oui je sais, j'ai une semaine de retard, promis je tente de publier la semaine prochaine en rythme, mais considérant que le chapitre 6 n'est toujours pas écrit, je n'espérerai pas de miracle à votre place. J'ai plein de boulot mais comme je kiffe, on s'en moque :D (bon vous moins vu que je n'ai pas le temps d'écrire mais bon voilà bref désolé pas taper PAS LES KIWIS)

Si ça peut vous consoler j'ai l'inspi. Pas de temps, mais de l'inspi.

Un bonbon à qui me donne la référence qui a inspiré le titre.

ET QUE QUELQU'UN M'EMPECHE D'ECRIRE LA SUITE DE BANZAI NOM D'UN BRETZEL CHINOIS.

Bref.

Merci à tous ceux et celles qui lisent et laissent des reviews, j'vous kiffe encore plus que mon boulot.

Enjoy !

PS : Rating M pour ce chapitre, z'étes prévenus.

* * *

.

Chapitre 5 : Les Chants du Mal d'Aurore.

.

* * *

.

.

.

_Gonna give you all my love, boy,  
My fear is fading fast,  
Been saving it all for you  
_'Cause only love can laaaast… You're so fine, and you're miiine…_

Quelques grésillements se faisaient entendre depuis les écouteurs de Safia, témoins de la qualité pitoyable de son casque audio. Dans sa main aux courts ongles qui avaient hâtivement été peinturlurés d'un rose flashy qui s'écaillait déjà, le brave walkman faisait tourner le CD de _Like a Virgin_ sans vaciller, et ce malgré les secousses que lui imprimait le mouvement de bras saccadé de sa propriétaire, qui se trémoussait régulièrement au rythme de la chanson.

La voix de Madonna ronronnait les paroles en prenant des accents de jeune écolière, accents que Safia tentait avec de reproduire avec une vaillance qui, bien que vaine, forçait tout de même l'admiration.

Elle rentrait d'une après-midi avec son groupe d'amies au terrain de basket communal, qu'elles affectionnaient particulièrement pour ses larges haies touffues, ses bancs, et la révulsion qu'il inspirait à la police et aux gens de bonne éducation de Godric's Hollow. Là-bas, la bière bon marché et les discussions coulaient à flots, parfois agrémentés d'un petit joint pour quiconque en avait les moyens.

_Like a virgin, hey,_

_Touched for the very first time,_

Sans cesser de chantonner, Safia pressa le pas et rajusta machinalement son casque. Le quartier banlieusard du village était entre chien et loup ; les immeubles fades de la cité des Champs projetaient de longues ombres grises sur le trottoir jonché de mégots et de chewing-gums, et elle ajouta sans réfléchir le sien au tableau du bitume.

Elle commençait à regretter le petit top blanc qu'elle avait mis ce jour-là, non pas pour son décolleté plongeant (Safia Majeed avait depuis longtemps comprit qu'avoir honte de son corps était pour les riches filles blanches qui n'avaient que ça à faire de leurs journées), mais parce que le large espace qu'il laissait dans le dos était à présent exposé à la bise frisquette du soir.

_Like a virgin, _

_With your heartbeat,_

_Next to mine,_

Sa montre en plastique vert affichait neuf heures et quatorze minutes. Safia déglutit. Elle n'avait pas prévu de passer autant de temps avec les autres filles –elle n'était pas inquiéte pour sa sécurité, quoi que les parents des beaux quartiers puissent seriner, à tort ou à raison, à leurs enfants, mais à propos de sa mère.

Jaswinder Majeed n'était pas connu pour tolérer les écarts de ponctualité de ses enfants.

Safia pouvait déjà sentir déjà sa joue la bruler. Ses fines lèvres, qui ne portaient plus qu'un spectre du gloss pailleté dont elle les avait couvertes plus tôt dans la journée, se plissèrent dans une moue dégoutée.

Elle allait _encore_ se faire hurler dessus en Pachto, et allait devoir supporter les regards railleurs du voisinage le lendemain matin, qui _lui_ comprenait ce que sa mère disait.

_You're so fine-_

Prises dans ses pensées et la musique, la jeune fille ne remarqua pas le nid de poule, résultat d'une éternité d'absence d'entretien de la voirie par un conseil communal plus occupé à détourner les yeux de l'amas d'antennes et de chômeurs que constituaient les Champs qu'à maintenir les chaussées en bon état, qui se présentait à son pied, et glapit de surprise et de douleur en sentant ses orteils accrocher le goudron.

Sous le choc de ses genoux embrassant avec une passion non déguisée le parterre crasseux, elle lâcha le walkman et amortit sa chute avec ses coudes, grimaçant lorsque son casque se déconnecta de l'engin. Sous le choc, Madonna finit brutalement sa chanson avec un petit bruit aigu.

_Putain, grogna Safia en attrapant le baladeur avant de se relever. _Putaaaaain_, répéta-t-elle en regardant l'état de son jean.

Les chiens étaient légions du côté des Champs, des petits, des gros, des moches et des beaux. A cet instant précis, elle les haïssait tous autant qu'ils étaient. Car sur son jean bleu clair avec juste les estafilades qu'il fallait au niveau des cuisses pour être ultra-sexy, ce beau jean qui marquait parfaitement sa taille en laissant dépasser son encore-plus-beau string rose fluo, sur ce jean-_là_, il y avait une magnifique tâche de…

_Merde !

Le regard fixé sur l'objet du crime, Safia leva les mains en l'air, déchirée entre l'envie de faire partir la tâche à tout prix et le fait que pour cela, il lui faudrait très littéralement mettre les mains dans le cambouis.

Ou en l'occurrence la merde. Enfin, on se comprend.

Nouveau coup d'œil sur la montre, nouveau rappel de la Menace Jaswinder. Elle devait rentrer rapidement –mais si sa mère voyait son jean (pour lequel, il fallait le préciser, Safia avait boudé pendant une demi-heure dans le centre commercial jusqu'à ce que sa mère craque et l'achète) dans cet état-là, ce ne serait plus un claque et une gueulante en Pachto pour le retard, mais carrément un renvoi au Pakistan, qu'elle aurait !

La jeune fille se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Rentrer ou ne pas rentrer ? Elle se disait, semblable à une Hamlet des temps modernes, que telle était bien la question.

Au bout d'une série de périlleuses secondes de réflexion, Safia décida d'opter pour un compromis et, ainsi que d'innombrables jeunes gens avant elle l'avaient fait avec un brio plus ou moins remarquable et remarqué, de mentir comme une arracheuse de dents à la matriarche de la famille. Forte de son expérience scolaire qui avait comporté bien plus de temps passés à inventer des mensonges qu'à étudier, elle dédia un remerciement à l'éducation avant de mettre en place les étapes de son plan infaillible.

Cette tirade diabolique ici exposée dans une prose majestueuse ne fut qu'un petit filament de pensée dans son esprit, rapidement couvert par _Je dois me débarrasser de cette merde, c'est DÉGUEULASSE. _

Ses deux objectifs bien en tête, elle rebroussa rapidement chemin en se frottant inconsciemment les bras sous la fraîcheur de l'air, tourna à gauche à la rue Gambetta et atteignit ce qui à cet instant précis était pour elle quasiment le Paradis : un square minuscule, encombré d'une myriade de déchets allant des fientes de pigeons à un pneu de scooter, et parsemé de bosquets qui n'avaient d'arbustes que le nom.

_Paaaaarfait_, songea-t-elle.

Posant son walkman sur l'un des rares coins propres, Safia se chaussa d'une détermination implacable et avec la grâce et la cruauté des terribles impératrices de jadis, arracha les quelques feuilles qui pendouillaient tristement d'un buisson.

Alors, verdure en main, l'adolescente s'interdit de respirer tandis qu'elle s'accroupissait pour frotter vigoureusement l'indigne couche de vous-savez-quoi.

Et pousser un cri d'horreur en découvrant que frotter une matière pâteuse ne conduit pas à l'enlever mais à l'étaler.

Ignorant que la morale de cette histoire était qu'il faut parfois écouter à l'école au lieu de se demander comment on va justifier à sa prof le string retrouvé dans au milieu des craies, Safia se laissa tomber sur les fesses, ses petits yeux emplis d'effroi.

C'était définitif : elle haïssait les chiens.

Une petite part de son esprit lui fit remarquer que d'ailleurs, elle avait bien envie de manger chinois ce soir.

Et puis quelqu'un hurla.

Le premier réflexe de Safia fut _j'ai rien fait !_

Le hurlement cessa un instant. Des bruits de pas effrénés se firent entendre. Quelqu'un courrait à en perdre haleine. Vers elle.

_Merde_.

Toute pensée concernant la tâche sortit immédiatement de son esprit. Son visage se ferma, abordant des lèvres pincées et des yeux durs, expression si commune à tous les habitants de la cité des Champs, alors qu'elle agrippait son walkman en laissant les écouteurs pendouiller misérablement entre ses doigts et se relevait prudemment.

Il y avait des tâches humides au niveau de ses fesses, cadeau de la gadoue sous le gazon. Elle ne s'en préoccupa pas.

Les pas venaient de la rue derrière son dos ; Safia se retourna et commença à reculer doucement pour atteindre l'unique arbre du square ; son tronc était suffisamment épais pour la cacher aux yeux du coureur. De là, elle pourrait partir discrètement et attendre que l'incident soit terminé pour rentrer.

Safia n'avait jamais particulièrement craint pour sa sécurité dans son quartier. Ça ne voulait pas dire pour autant qu'elle était complétement stupide.

Sa respiration uniquement réduite à un filet d'air, elle atteignit l'arbre et se força à ne plus faire de bruit. L'écorce rugueuse, qui avait survécu à des génération de mutilations par des gamins ennuyés ou des amoureux transis au canif de mauvaise qualité, frottait contre la peau de son dos. Elle ne bougea pas.

Au bout de ce qui lui parut être une éternité, le coureur arriva dans le petit square. Elle entendait les bruits hachés de son souffle. Il haletait. _La panique_, estima-t-elle.

Silencieuse, la jeune fille analysa la situation : pour le moment le coureur (un garçon, à en juger par les accents rauques de son souffle qui laissaient deviner une voix grave) était seul. Mais son agresseur n'aurait pas du tarder…

Safia déglutit et se raidit. Elle connaissait le déroulement des scènes d'agression. Si elle voulait partir sans se faire repérer, il faudrait être prudente.

Le ciel fade de l'été anglais était bas sur les immeubles. Il n'y avait pas de nuages.

Contre l'arbre, le dos de Safia était rougi par le contact. Dans le feuillage un mouvement incongru aurait du se faire entendre dans la tumulte du silence ; celui d'un écureuil que la jeune fille aurait du déranger. Mais rien ne se passait. Rien, il semblait, ne se passerait plus.

Un grand fleuve invisible déroulait ses flots lourds dans le square. Safia le sentit passer à travers elle comme une caresse pesante. Sous sa peau, filaments par filaments, il y avait du plomb ; sur ses os elle sentait de longs doigts glacés écrire une mélodie qu'elle n'entendrait jamais ; et dans ses veines, dans son sang, dans son corps, une langueur empoisonnée qui infectait jusqu'à ses pensées.

La respiration du coureur était très lointaine, à présent.

L'écureuil, dans ses branches, était emprisonné dans la mélasse apathique de l'instant. Safia se sentait petite sous le ciel nu. Etait-ce le stress de savoir qu'un innocent allait se faire agresser devant ses yeux ? _Non ça suffit, t'es ridicule ma pauvre fille. C'est qu'un bourge de merde, il va se faire piquer son fric et sa mère lui en donnera juste deux fois plus pour compenser c'est tout. _

Ses mains se fermèrent en poings. Oui. Juste un richou qui s'était cru tellement important qu'il pouvait venir traîner dans la cité des Champs sans conséquences.

Il inhalait fortement, le petit riche des beaux quartiers de Godric's Hollow. De plus en plus bruyamment. Elle pouvait de là entendre l'accent rauque de son souffle, le filet de voix brisée qui s'échappait à chacune de ses inspirations. Epuisé. Paniqué. Perdu.

Bien fait pour sa gueule, pensa-t-elle avec une méchanceté qu'elle ne se connaissait pas.

Ses mains étaient blanches, presque grises sous la lumière froide du ciel bétonné. Comme une carte, les veines se détachaient dans un bleu incandescent.

Safia ne le vit pas. La merde sur son jean, le rose défraichi de ses ongles qu'elle ne pourrait pas revernir, le walkman de mauvaise qualité et le CD dépassé de Madonna, toutes ses frustrations lui revenaient en pleine figure, lui inspirant un dégout profond pour l'inconnu si près et si loin d'elle.

La colère prit son esprit avec la même force que le fleuve apathique avait prit son corps. Elle aurait du se demander pourquoi, comment il pouvait y avoir un conflit aussi grand entre la glace de sa chair et le feu de ses pensées. Elle ne le fit pas.

Un rire aurait pu s'échapper de ses lèvres. Oui. Il se ferait dépouiller, le petit con. Peut-être même qu'il se ferait un peu tabasser. Ça lui apprendrait. Ça lui apprendrait à venir ici frotter sa richesse au nez des habitants des Champs.

Bien fait pour sa gueule.

Les yeux de Safia ne clignaient pas. Poings serrés, mâchoire raidie, elle fixait l'absence d'horizon, les grands murs gris des immeubles alentours. Gris l'immeuble, gris le ciel, gris son corps. Il ne semblait plus y avoir de différence entre tout cela. Peut-être ni en avait-il jamais eu. Peut-être les Champs avaient-ils toujours été une extension de ce ciel immonde. Peut-être l'avaient-ils absorbés. Peut-être qu'elle y était indifférente.

Mais le souffle. Le souffle haché du bourge. La voix qui tressautait. Ce n'étaient pas les Champs ça. Ce n'était pas elle ça.

Qu'il dégage. Qu'il laisse la grisaille des jours en paix. Qu'il se fasse tuer.

Bien fait pour sa gueule.

Il y avait une sensation de moiteur sur son front et sa nuque. Mécaniquement, sans même y penser, Safia passa son avant-bras pour nettoyer ses yeux, et ne s'aperçut pas du contact doux de ses poils dressés brossant contre ses cils. Elle cligna des yeux en baissant le bras. Une fois.

Son père sourit et tendit le doigt vers elle.

Le souffle de Safia s'entrechoqua -mais il n'y avait que le gris des Champs face à elle. Ses poings se dénouèrent sous la surprise, laissant des marques en forme de croissant de lune sur ses paumes. Lentement, elle baissa le regard vers son avant-bras, là où elle pouvait sentir l'humidité de sa sueur.

De longues bandes rosâtres s'alignaient et se superposaient dans une mosaïque grotesque. Ses muscles. C'étaient ses muscles qu'elle voyaient. _Où était sa peau ? Où était sa peau ? OÙ ÉTAIT SA PEAU ? _

Ploc. Ploc. Ploc. Le sang goutait sur ses pieds. Sur ses jolies sandales bleues et blanches, en faux cuir et vrai plastique. Qu'est-ce qui est bleu, blanc et rouge ?

Un schtroumpf qui saigne du nez.

Ou une Safia qui meurt ?

Les muscles coulissaient lentement avec un bruit grinçant. Elle les regarda faire. Sa main s'ouvrait et se fermait toute seule. Le bruit continuait. Un bruit horrible, un bruit de vieille porte qu'on aurait forcé à se fermer. Un bruit de craie sur un tableau, un bruit de courroie hurlante. Ses oreilles en étaient pleines, comme un réservoir d'eau qui menaçait de déborder, comme une scie qu'une main implacable aurait actionné sur ses tympans. La douce musique du corps était une obscénité cauchemardesque. Quelque chose coula.

Son cerveau grinçait. La respiration se faisait plus présente. Le coureur se rapprochait. Il n'y avait pas de bruit de pas. Juste la respiration. Toujours plus près. A deux mètres.

Et puis à un.

D'un coup, avec un éclair de lucidité terrible et déplacé, Safia songea que depuis le début, elle n'avait entendu que la respiration du coureur.

Le coureur devait faire face à l'arbre à présent. Elle pouvait pratiquement l'entendre dans son dos, sentir son souffle sur sa nuque.

_Où était sa respiration ? _

Il se rapprochait. Il se moquait de l'arbre. Il se rapprochait. Et la respiration s'accentuait.

_Où-_

Soudainement, il fut en elle. Et Safia réalisa.

Sa respiration. C'était sa respiration. C'était elle qu'elle entendait depuis le début. Elle qui ne collait pas dans le décor. Elle aux veines bleu vif et au souffle bruyant.

Le sang coulait sur ses chaussures. Le couteau planté dans son bras brillait doucement sous le ciel-plafond.

Elle qui se faisait agresser.

Safia hurla.

Bien fait pour ma gueule.

Engloutie par l'horreur, vaincue par le bruit et succombant à un réflexe désespéré plus vieux qu'elle, elle céda. S'écroula sur le sol. Souilla son pantalon. Pleura. Tout en même temps, et plus jamais rien.

Le bruit grinçant des muscles continuait. La peste la rongeait au rythme des couteaux. Les os de sa main s'articulaient en brulant sous la lumière. Sa cage thoracique dévoilée au grand jour se gonflait et se restreignait. Et son visage, et son visage, et son _visage-_

Le grincement ne s'arrêtait pas. Il la rongeait, rongeait sa peau, rongeait son âme, rongeait ses os.

_Pom pom. Pom pom. _Au fond d'elle, dans ces petites choses rabougries qui avaient un jour été ses poumons, au milieu du grincement, comme un chef d'orchestre vicieux, un cœur battait. _Pom pom. Pom pom. _C'était une comptine. _Pomme, pomme, t'es tu fait mal/ J'ai la peau en marmelade/ Pomme, t'es tu fait mal/ Les os tordus et le cœur brulé. _

Un cœur battait. Un cœur battait qui battit plus fort, encore plus fort, toujours tellement plus fort ; _pom pom, pom pom _;et elle voulait respirer, et elle pleurait, et rien ne venait, le cœur battait, inlassablement, comme s'il battait pour l'éternité et le néant, et il battait, mais il battait trop fort, contre ses poumons, contre ses os, contre sa vie, il battait, il battait, et elle entendait ses côtes craquer, il battait, et même le grincement n'était plus rien, et il battait, il-

Safia ferma les paupières.

Une brindille lui rentra dans le cou. Le soleil brillait doucement sous le ciel nuageux. Elle était debout contre l'arbre dont l'écureuil avait fait tremblé les feuilles en allant se cacher dans son trou. Ses yeux fixaient les murs en briques de l'immeuble d'en face. Ses sandales étaient propres. Son jean toujours tâché.

Le noir n'était pas venu. Elle n'avait jamais fermé les yeux.

Et le riche criait.

_Non-non-non… s'il-vous-plait, je vous en prie, s'il-vous-plait… non- _NON !_

Il avait une voix d'adolescent, qui hésitait encore entre le grave adulte et l'aigue enfant. Une voix ridicule. Complétement déplacée dans le cauchemar qu'elle vivait. Une voix qui lui donnait envie de le gifler.

Safia s'accrocha à ses paroles comme à une bouée.

Elle ne comprenait plus rien et elle ne voulait pas comprendre. Elle avait peur, elle avait envie de se rouler en boule et de hurler jusqu'à ce que ses cordes vocales saignent. Elle avait envie d'abandonner son esprit.

Elle avait envie de mourir.

___Non, non, pas encore, pas encore, pas encore ! _Sp- Spero- SPERO PATRONUM ! _

Un long gémissement terrifié brisa l'air. Ce n'était pas Safia qui l'avait poussé. En fait, Safia se taisait. Et elle se tairait pendant très longtemps.

Elle se foutait du bourge et de l'agression. Elle avait juste envie de mourir.

_NON ! LAISSEZ-MOI !

Au-dessus d'elle, il y avait une paire de pieds. Elle ne la regarda pas. Elle savait ce qui l'attendait.

Elle voulait mourir.

Sa main agrippa le tronc d'arbre. La chair putrescente fit pénétrer ses doigts comme du beurre. Du sang coula. Un instant plus tard, c'était l'écorce qui lui écorchait la paume. L'air était moite et étouffant. Le fleuve dans l'atmosphère était tout de boue et de sang. Des muscles luisaient. Une paire d'yeux bleus l'observaient depuis le bosquet.

Et il continuait de crier.

Safia ferma les yeux.

Elle voulait mourir.

L'écureuil sortit de son trou et y re-rentra aussi sec lorsque des vibrations de pas le dérangèrent. La merde du jean avait séché. Il n'y avait toujours pas de nuages dans le ciel.

Safia refusa d'ouvrir les yeux.

Derrière elle, toujours plus loin avec l'arbre, son père la regarda partir en se balançant doucement.

La corde autour de son cou grinçait.

.

sSs

.

_Nonnonnonnonnon-

__Allons, petit… cesse de gigoter… c'est pour ton propre bien, tu sais… _

_Non ! Laissez-moi tranquille, partez, laissez-moi !

Petit rire.

__Toujours aussi prétentieux, hein ? A donner des ordres, à te croire le roi de tout, juste parce qu'un petit titre est tombé sur ta tête… mais je ne marche pas, petit… ils t'obéissent tous autant qu'ils sont mais pas moi, pas moi… moi je sais ce qui est bon pour toi, je sais qu'il faut te punir un peu pour te remettre sur le droit chemin… _

_Non… _non !_ Ce n'est pas juste, ce n'est pas mérité-

__Vraiment ? Tu penses vraiment que tu ne mérites pas d'être puni pour ta mauvaise conduite ? _

_« Sois honnête avec moi, mon petit. Tu sais que je veux que tu sois honnête avec moi. Tu ne penses pas que tu mérites d'être puni ? »_

Flash.

Huit ans. La tondeuse cassée dans un caprice. Le beau canapé en cuir tâché de peinture.

Neuf ans. En train de répondre à ses parents. Je vous déteste. Je vais fuguer.

Onze ans. Le gâteau de Ginny réduit en miettes. Une petite fille en train de pleurer dans un placard.

Douze ans. Un regard dédaigneux vers Anthony Goldstein et son TOC.

Quatorze ans. Le Tournoi.

Cédric.

__Tu es un vilain garçon, Helmett Potter. Une brute, un arrogant vain et égocentrique. Toute ta vie tu as fait du mal aux autres… jusqu'à en tuer un. _

_Non… je ne l'ai pas tué, je ne l'ai pas tué, ce n'était pas-

__Ta faute ? Mais si. C'était ta faute. Tu aurais pu te rendre directement, tu aurais pu le sauver. Si seulement tu n'avais pas voulu protéger ta misérable vie au prix de celle d'un innocent… c'est de ta faute, Helmett Potter. Si tu n'avais pas été aussi égoïste, tu aurais pu le sauver… et à la place, tu l'as tué. _

_Ce n'est pas vrai, je voulais le sauver, je voulais-

__TU L'AS TUÉ ! _

Maugrey le prit par le col. Ses mâchoires étaient serrées.

__Tu as tué Cédric Diggory. Et tu tueras tout ceux que tu aimes, parce que c'est tout ce que tu sais faire, n'est-ce pas ? Survivre désespérément en sacrifiant les autres pour toi. Et c'est tout ce que tu feras tant que tu n'auras pas été puni._

_« Alors maintenant dis-moi, Helmett, mon garçon… penses-tu encore que tu ne mérites pas d'être puni ? »_

L'œil valide d'Helmett était rempli de larmes, perdu dans l'énorme pupille bleue de son agresseur. Maugrey sourit lentement. Un gentil sourire, chaleureux et paternel. Son couteau caressait doucement sa joue.

_« Mérites-tu d'être puni ? »_

Helmett ouvrit la bouche.

Une main agrippa son bras.

_COURS !

Peut-être était-ce le choc de ce corps qui rentra dans le sien avec violence et l'entraina dans sa course effréné. Peut-être était-ce ces yeux à moitié fermés qui ne se fixèrent pas dans les siens. Peut-être était-ce ce cri, ce mot, cette voix qu'il ne connaissait pas et qui venait de briser l'univers comme un marteau sur du verre.

Maugrey hurla de rage. Brandit son couteau.

_MAGNE-TOI PUTAIN !

Explosa en un milliard d'éclats de nuit. Resta le Détraqueur qui avançait. Gueule ouverte.

Helmett ne réfléchit pas. Ne pensa pas aux punitions ou à la réponse que sa bouche allait donner. Ne pensa pas à cette fille qu'il voyait à peine dans la brume et qui galopait avec toute la terreur du monde. Ne vit pas qu'elle marchait dans la boue et que son père lui caressait les cheveux à chaque pas. Ne remarqua pas la merde sur le jean et le ciel sans nuage.

Il se mit à courir.

.

sSs

.

Le regard de Scath était sceptique.

_Et donc, dit-elle en articulant bien, tu veux qu'on passe du temps… là-dedans ?

Impassibles, les larges murs miteux de la maison lui firent face sans dire mot. Sirius croisa les bras avec une mine réjouie.

_Exactement.

_Dans cette maison en particulier ?

_Yep.

__Ta_ maison ?

_Tu l'as dit.

_Celle où tu as grandi ?

_Ouaip.

_Dans une famille de mages noirs qui ont essayé de faire de toi un des leurs avant que tu craques et t'enfuies sans le sou et qui t'ont ensuite renié et haïe jusqu'à leur mort ?

Sirius lui dédia un brillant sourire.

_Vous allez _l'a-do-rer_, roucoula-t-il.

_Ca y est, il nous a pété une durite_. _Ou plutôt le système d'alimentation en entier. _

Gaby observa pensivement le bâtiment, ses longs doigts caressant son menton dans une pose qui n'était pas sans rappeler celle d'un génie maléfique, qu'il n'était absolument pas dans son temps libre et de toute manière chacun ses hobbies alors merci bien et bonjour chez vous. Ses yeux étaient plissés. Soudainement, son visage s'éclaira alors qu'il jetait un regard presqu'admiratif à Sirius.

_Allons les enfants, cessons d'empiéter sur le trottoir et rentrons ! Déclara-t-il avec emphase.

Scath lui coula un coup d'œil dangereux.

_Si c'est une nouvelle blague… prévint-elle d'un ton plein de sous-entendus.

(Lesquels, très précisément, étaient : _Nous nous enfermerons dans les toilettes avec des gâteaux au chocolat et le pommeau de douche jusqu'à ce que votre vessie explose et que vous mourriez tous_.)

(_Bande d'enfoirés.)_

_(De merde.)_

Ah, l'art des sous-entendus.

Harry fronça les sourcils sans rien écouter de ce qui se passait à côté de lui. Ils s'apprêtaient à entrer dans une maison abandonnée depuis plus de treize ans qui avait auparavant abrité des personnes ayant de forts liens avec la magie noire.

Hmm.

Il n'y avait absolument rien d'inquiétant dans cette phrase.

_Je vote pour rester dehors, dit-il en levant la main. Cette baraque ne m'inspire pas confiance.

Scath la clappa avec fierté avant de se tourner vers Sirius.

_Harry a raison ! Et puis en plus t'étais sensé venir ici avec Potter, non ? Alors pourquoi c'est nous qui devons nous y coller ?

L'unique réponse qu'elle reçut fut la large claque dans le dos que lui mit Gaby.

_Ma Scathie-chérie, toujours si curieuse !

Harry observa le visage de son amie tourner au rouge furieux alors que ses poings gantés s'ouvraient et se fermaient incontrôlablement. Elle avait travaillé sur sa maîtrise d'elle-même cet été, pensa-t-il avec une pointe d'appréciation. Les matinées allaient peut-être devenir plus calme.

_JE VAIS TE BUTTER !

Ou pas.

Avec un soupir, le jeune homme passa ses mains derrière sa tête, en prenant garde à ne pas déranger l'allure impeccable de sa chevelure chatoyante (ses cheveux étaient tellement beaux que ça en aurait presqu'été indécent), et se confronta à la vieille bâtisse.

Lorsque Sirius avait mentionné un « terrain neutre », il n'avait pas vraiment pensé à la chose, persuadé que la seule conséquence serait pour lui de ne plus avoir à supporter les braillements/gueules de bois de James Potter. Manque de pot, le lendemain de leur petit éclat de voix -ou « putain de pêtage de câble », comme l'avait si joliment dit Sirius-, les adolescents avaient dû faire face à un choix : accompagner leurs ainés à la maison ou se faire dévorer par une centaine de piranhas.

Et, bien qu'ayant tous deux choisis l'option des piranhas, ils avaient été forcé de venir via une série de moyen que la censure interdit de nommer ici mais qui avaient tous une étrange connexion avec un beurrier.

Beurrier et censure mis à part, Harry n'avait toujours aucune idée de la raison précise pour laquelle il se retrouvait ici dans le jardin plein d'herbes folles et plus ou moins interdites dans trente-six pays occidentaux de ce qui avait été la demeure des Black pendant des générations, en compagnie de leur dernier héritier.

Somme toute c'était un peu _Back in Black_ qui se passait ici.

_... C'est moi ou une blague immonde vient d'être lâchée dans l'air ? Intervint Scath en reniflant les alentours.

Ignorant résolument ce commentaire à la pertinence douteuse qui n'aurait pas dû être prononcé et mériterait des excuses pour attaque à un humour particulièrement raffiné, la narration, sans être vexée puisqu'elle valait mieux que ça contrairement à Scath, reprit tranquillement.

Harry se frotta légèrement l'arrière de la tête, vérifia qu'il n'avait pas dérangé sa coiffure, regarda Scath, se fit regarder par Scath, regarda Sirius, se fit regarder par Sirius, voulut lui dire qu'il n'entrerait pas, vit le grand sourire et l'éclat de la poêle qui dormait dans son sac et se dit que finalement cette maison avait peut-être du charme.

Une partie de son esprit lui fit remarquer qu'il craignait la femme de ménage. Puis elle le félicita pour son bon sens et son instinct de survie.

_On rentre ? Proposa Gaby en indiquant le chemin.

Ainsi, à la queue-le-le et avec des airs de canetons, les Sovrano entrèrent tour à tour dans le 12, Square Grimmaurd.

Ce fut d'abord Sirius, qui du lutter pour ne pas laisser tomber le grand sourire triomphant qu'il avait abordé en rentrant dans le lieu qu'il détestait par dessus tout, puis Gaby, qui catalogua toutes les pièces du hall d'entrée sans se départir de son euphorie, Harry, avec un air neutre bien que légèrement inquiet en notant l'énorme et horrible jambe de troll qui servait de porte-manteau, et enfin Scath, qui grommelait sur les maisons poussiéreuses et inintéressantes et j'ai pas que ça à faire moi dans la vie sérieux ces adultes j'vous jure pas foutu de prendre leurs responsabilités seuls et de nous foutre la paix c'est pas possible ça-

Vous voyez le genre.

Scath grommela en passant devant la jambe de troll, grommela en y donnant un coup de pied, et grommela encore quand quelqu'un se mit à hurler.

_VERMINE ! SALETÉS ! RÉSIDUS DE POURRITURE ET D'ABJECTION ! BATARDS, MUTANTS, MONSTRES, QUITTEZ CETTE MAISON ! COMMENT OSEZ-VOUS SOUILLER LA DEMEURE DE MES AÏEUX ?

Sirius se massa l'arrête du nez.

_De tous les membres de la famille, murmura-t-il. De _tous les foutus membres de cette famille, _il a fallu que ce soit _elle_ qui se fasse faire un tableau…

Face à eux, crachant sa haine entre les rideaux qui tourbillonnaient avec furie autour d'elle, la bave aux lèvres et les yeux fous, une très vieille femme aux cheveux si blancs qu'ils semblaient illuminer la salle les fixait avec fureur. Soudainement, quand son regard aperçut Sirius, elle laissa échapper un hoquet.

Ç'aurait pu être de l'émotion.

_Ooooooooh ! Toi, ICI ! TOI, TRAITRE, ABOMINATION, HONTE DE MA CHAIR ET DE MON SANG !

Ca ne l'était pas.

Sirius ferma les yeux.

_Salut maman, grogna-t-il.

.

sSs

.

Le fait le plus notable était probablement que même Scath en avait arrêté de grommeler.

_Ce… cette… _harpie_, bredouilla Harry, est ta _mère _?

_IMMONDE BATARD, CHAROGNE-

_Malheureusement, répondit Sirius en tournant résolument le dos au portrait, dont la bave parvenait à eux sous forme de petites gouttes de peinture blanche.

_Jeeee… ne suis bizarrement pas surpris. _

_TU AS LE CULOT DE REVENIR ICI APRES AVOIR PROPAGÉ LA HONTE SUR NOTRE LIGNÉE, VIL PETIT RAT VEREUX-

_Mauvais animal, Maman, persiffla Sirius.

Sa main se referma sur le manche de la poêle qu'il trimbalait pour une raison inconnue des Sovrano (raison qu'ils ne tenaient pas à connaître tant que ça au vu du doux sentiment de terreur mortelle que leur inspirait la vue de ladite poêle aux mains du ledit Sirius) alors qu'un sourire dangereux se formait sur ses lèvres.

_Hey, Maman ?

_ESPECE DE MOINS-QUE-RIEN- oui ?

_DIS BONJOUR À MON PETIT COPAIN !

Avec un hurlement guerrier, l'Animagus effectua un grand bon, poêle au vent, regard enflammé, prêt à faire éclater trente ans de frustration et à terminer son complexe d'Œdipe d'une manière que Freud n'aurait certainement pas approuvée, lorsqu'il se trouva brutalement stoppé.

Gaby agita lentement son doigt avec réprimande.

_Est-ce ainsi qu'on traite sa pauvre vieille mère, mon chéri ?

Il s'avéra que Sirius avait tiré quelques leçons de deux ans de vie intensive chez les Sovrano. Ou, en tout cas, qu'il aimait avoir deux poêles sur lui.

Il s'avéra également que toute la bonne volonté (meurtrière) du monde ne suffisait pas à vaincre un mercenaire ; aussi Gaby bloqua la seconde poêle avec autant d'aisance qu'il aurait éjecté un moucheron particulièrement gênant de son assiette de pâtes.

_Allons, mon petit Chat, fit-il en secouant la tête. L'agressivité c'est très mauvais pour ton teint, tu le sais.

La paupière de Sirius se mit à tiquer.

_Un jour, promit-il avec ferveur, je te tuerais.

_Mais oui, mais oui. En attendant, va rejoindre les autres enfants pendant que je parle à cette chère Walburga.

_... Comment est-ce que tu connais son prénom ?

Gaby lui fit un clin d'œil qui n'avait rien de rassurant.

_Shhh. Va avec les enfants.

Plus résigné que véritablement convaincu ou même effrayé, et ayant très visiblement dépassé sa saute d'humeur psychopathe (vivre avec Gabriel Sovrano pendant deux ans vous fait cet effet-là), Sirius se contenta d'un très long soupir et alla effectivement rejoindre Scath et Harry.

Lesquels abordaient à peu près le même regard fatigué que lui.

Regard qui se changea rapidement en horreur muette lorsque Gaby se para d'un sourire séducteur et, allant s'accouder contre le mur à quelques centimètres du portrait, lequel perdit quelques précieuses secondes d'insultes en ouvrant de grands yeux face aux biceps qui lui faisaient face, susurra :

_Bonjour, belle-Maman !

Il y eut quatre cris simultanés.

__Hein ? _

_Je m'appelle Gabriel Sovrano, et j'ai eu le grand plaisir d'héberger -entre autre chose- votre fils dans mon humble demeure depuis qu'il s'est échappé d'Azkaban. Comment allez-vous ?

_Qu- Eu- Comment- qu- qu-

Ca, ça ne lui avait pas du tout manqué à Rome, songea distraitement Harry entre deux bredouillements effarés et le début d'un énième traumatisme.

_« _Belle-Maman_», cita Sirius avec une incrédulité un peu naïve considérant la personne qui lui faisait face. Comment ça, _Belle-maman _? Ma mère n'est pas ta putain de-

_Un Sovrano, hmmm ? Eh bien, il semblerait que mon bon à rien de fils ait finalement trouvé une voie à peu près correcte…

Malgré le manque d'originalité totale que la peinture magique possédait étant donné qu'absolument aucun des peintres sorciers n'avait pensé à faire autre chose que des portraits, il y avait une chose qu'on ne pouvait pas lui reprocher : elle était suffisamment perfectionnée pour rendre parfaitement n'importe quelle émotion.

C'est ainsi que, avec une terreur qu'il n'avait que rarement ressenti, Sirius vit son ô-combien-détestable-et-détestée mère _rougir_ lorsque Gaby lui répondit.

_Avec une génitrice telle que vous, le contraire est impossible !

Il y eut un silence.

Sirius inspira profondément.

Harry déglutit.

Et Scath résuma ce que tous pensaient :

_Ceci est la pire manière de flirter que j'ai jamais entendu.

_Oh _vous_, roucoula Walburga en agitant la main en direction de l'homme. Vous savez comment vous y prendre avec les femmes !

Gaby lui dédia un sourire étincelant. Les trois spectateurs ressentirent simultanément la très forte envie de frapper leur tête contre un mur.

Ça arrivait souvent, quand on fréquentait Gaby.

_Je déteste cette maison, marmonna Scath. Je la hais. Je la hais tellement…

Harry et Sirius (qui avait complétement oublié que c'était lui qui avait proposé de venir dans la demeure en premier lieu) opinèrent du chef.

_Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, Scathie-chérie, s'exclama Gaby en croisant les bras, tu l'adoreras quand nous aurons fait un peu de ménage !

Deux réactions eurent lieu en même temps.

Tout d'abord, Scath, avec un air furieux et sans que quiconque dans la salle ne soit étonné, se remit à grommeler.

Et Harry eut l'air _pensif_.

_Faire le ménage, hein… _

Il regarda autour de lui, évaluant les dégâts. La poussière avait englouti les meubles, le sol était si sale qu'il en devenait impossible de voir la couleur originelle, la tapisserie était défraîchie et les cadres de portraits vides tombaient en miette.

Il allait falloir plus que faire du ménage dans la bâtisse, estima-t-il.

Il allait falloir _redécorer. _

Son sourire était si étincelant qu'il aurait pu en allumer une guirlande de Noël.

_Je vais chercher mes catalogues de déco dans la voiture ! Pépia-t-il en battant des mains. Justement, je viens de recevoir le nouveau de Sybille de Margerie et il est su-blime !

Scath voulut le tacler mais, rôdé par l'habitude, le jeune homme l'esquiva souplement, la laissant se prendre une peu ragoutante jambe de troll dans la figure, et caqueta en trottinant vers la porte :

__L'univers des couleurs s'offre à moi ! _

Sirius croisa les bras, plus par manque d'inspiration quand à une réaction originale à avoir qu'autre chose, pondéra un moment son apparent manque d'émotion face au type en train de draguer un portrait, l'autre type partit déclencher une apocalypse décorative et la fille en train de grogner sa haine du monde sans pour autant se relever de la jambe de troll, soupira, se demanda ce que Remus faisait, et décida d'aller se préparer un café.

Une fois dans la cuisine, il se rappela que la probabilité d'avoir du café dans une maison abandonnée depuis des années était relativement faible et se vengea sur un paquet de cacahuètes dégoté au fond d'un placard.

Pourquoi avait-il pensé que revenir ici serait une bonne idée déjà ?

Ah oui. James.

_Enfoiré de Potter. _

Finalement, trois paquets de cacahuètes, deux magasines et six mauvais dialogues tout droit issu d'un roman Harlequin plus tard, Sirius, Harry et Gaby faisaient le tour de la maison en trainant derrière eux une Scath plus que récalcitrante dont le vocabulaire s'était réduit à « je hais des choses. »

_Je hais cette cuisine, je hais cette table, je hais cette chaise, je hais ce cadre, je hais ces fruits en plastique, je hais ce truc bizarre avec du sang dessus-

_Et ici on va mettre le modèle bleu de _Ornsköldsvik_ mais sans les parures dorées parce qu'elles sont immondes et je ne sais pas à quoi Sybille pensait mais clairement elle a eu un éclair de folie, et puis on va remplacer la table par le superbe modèle en hêtre blanc de la collection d'été de Roche Bobois, ça va être magnifique, magnifique !

Ils passèrent au salon.

_Je hais ce salon, je hais ce canapé, je hais CETTE CENTAINE DE DOXYS QUI FONCENT VERS NOUS PUTAIN FERMEZ LA PORTE !

_Non attend j'ai pas vu l'éclairage !

_HARRY TA GUEULE ET COURS !

Salle de bain.

_Je hais cette baignoire, je hais ce pommeau de douche, je hais-

_On va pouvoir commander une nouvelle baignoire ! Justement, j'ai vu un jacuzzi incroyable il n'y a pas longtemps… oh je sens que cette semaine va être _extraordinaire _!

Sirius jeta un long regard à Gaby.

_Tu es _sûr_ que Remus a pu endiguer leur crise d'adolescence ?

Le mercenaire lui fit un grand sourire et laissa Harry le trainer hors de la salle de bain.

Sirius eut soudainement un énorme doute.

_Est-ce que tu es en train de les enregistrer pour leur faire écouter ça quand ils seront véritablement hors de cette crise d'ado ?

Il n'y eut pas de réponse. L'homme laissa naître une moue appréciative sur ses lèvres.

_Je savais qu'il y avait une raison pour laquelle je restais dans cette famille de cinglés. _

Vint la pièce suivante.

_Je hais…

Harry tourna la tête, attendant la suite de la réplique.

Elle ne vint pas.

Scath s'était immobilisée sur le pas de la porte, le souffle coupée, le visage soudainement très pâle.

Puis, doucement, avec une fragilité étrange, elle recommença à respirer, de longues inspirations profondes et mesurées. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent grands et parcoururent la pièce de fond en comble, comme si elle essayait d'en deviner les moindres recoins.

Ses mains se tendirent alors qu'elle faisait un pas en avant.

Harry déglutit.

_Merde… _

_Merlin, souffla Scath.

Ses joues étaient rosées maintenant et il y avait une fièvre étrange dans ses yeux gris.

_Je-

Le bruit de ses pas chaloupées retentit dans la salle silencieuse.

Pétrifiés, Harry, Gaby et Sirius regardèrent l'adolescente disparaître dans la bibliothèque des Black.

Un énorme bruit se fit entendre –celui d'un livre qu'on ouvrait et qui rugissait. Une étagère se renversa. Des bibelots de magie noire furent fourrés dans une poche de baggy. Et tout autour d'elle, juste pour elle, rien qu'à elle, à elle pour toujours, se trouvaient des centaines, des millions, une infinité de _livres._

_J'ADORE CETTE BARAQUE !

Les trois mâles restants se regardèrent.

_J'ignore si je dois être soulagé à l'idée de ne plus avoir à supporter ses grommèlements ou inquiet à l'idée qu'elle vienne de mettre les mains sur des siècles de connaissance en magie noire, avoua tranquillement Sirius.

Harry haussa les épaules avec un sourire radieux.

_Au moins il n'y a plus personne pour gâcher ma redécoration ! Chers amis, au travail !

Il gloussa de manière absolument terrifiante et tourna les talons, ses catalogues toujours à la main.

Sirius et Gaby échangèrent un regard. D'un côté, une folle avec des livres anciens et potentiellement dangereux. De l'autre, Harry. Avec des catalogues de décoration intérieure.

Dans un bel ensemble, ils cavalèrent hors de la bibliothèque.

.

sSs

.

Au bout de trois heures, quinze pièces et beaucoup trop de bons de commande remplis pour que Gaby ne frissonne pas à la pensée de ce que serait son compte en banque après ça, Harry put enfin sortir de sa transe maniaque et, avec un petit soupir satisfait, s'assit à la cuisine aux côtés d'un chocolat chaud préparé par une créature étrange appelée par Walburga quelques temps auparavant qui avait apparemment été faire les courses.

_Vive la mode, vive les meubles, vive moi_, songea-t-il en inspirant l'odeur du cacao, un air bienheureux inscrit sur le visage.

De l'autre côté de la maison, un rire diabolique et triomphant se fit entendre. Il décida que la journée était beaucoup trop belle pour chercher à comprendre. Et de toute manière, ça ne pourrait jamais être pire que leur voyage à Barcelone.

La porte d'entrée claqua bruyamment et l'empêcha de commencer à boire son chocolat.

_Salut les enfants, marmonna Remus d'un ton épuisé en entrant dans la cuisine, un paquet de courrier à la main.

Sans attendre de réponse, il lâcha les enveloppes sur la table, ouvrit une série de portes de placards, tomba sur celui qui contenait les bouteilles d'alcool, en sortit une, et en prit une goulée raisonnable avant de s'affaler sur une chaise.

Gaby haussa les sourcils. Sirius s'approcha de lui.

_Euh… ça va ?

_Non. Mais je vous en parlerai plus tard, marmonna le loup-garou en faisant craquer son cou. Pas trop dur de devoir revenir ici ?

_Ma mère est un portrait qui vient de passer une demi-heure à se faire draguer et n'a pas arrêter de glousser depuis, une jeune fille avec plus de potentiel destructeur qu'une bombe nucléaire est enfermée dans la bibliothèque avec tout le matériel dont elle a besoin pour conquérir les six univers, Harry a dépensé plus d'argent que tout ce que j'ai pu en voir de ma vie pour acheter des meubles au nom probablement satanique et mes deux poêles préférées ont été confisquées par ce petit merdeux de Kreattur au titre que c'est lui qui a l'exclusivité sur la cuisine dans cette maison. _

_Ça aurait pu être pire.

Le regard de Remus était sceptique mais il n'insista pas, se contentant de changer de sujet :

_Au fait, dit-il en désignant l'amas de lettres sur la table, je suis passé prendre votre courrier. Celui que vous avez oublié de récupérer. Pendant _deux mois_.

Sirius battit des paupières :

_On a une boite aux lettres ?

_Mais c'est génial ça ! Erotica va pouvoir m'envoyer les photos d'elle en Espagne dont elle me parle toujours ! _

Gaby croisa les bras.

_Tu as du te tromper. Nous n'avons pas de boite aux lettres.

_Si- commença Remus.

Regard très appuyé.

__Non. _

Sirius fit une moue attristée. _Eh merde. _

_Hmm. Je me demande si Erotica serait contre discuter via signaux de fumée. _

_Bref. Et il y a les listes scolaires !

Gaby se renfrogna très visiblement. Harry leva les yeux au ciel. _Je refuse d'avoir cette conversation encore une fois. _

_Nous en avons déjà parlé, Gaby, intervint-il calmement. Scath et moi retournons à Poudlard jusqu'aux ASPICs.

L'adulte ne répondit pas et sortit de la pièce sans un mot. L'adolescent se contenta de soupirer en saisissant les deux lettres pour en piocher une au hasard.

_SCATH ! Appela-t-il ensuite. LES LETTRES SONT ARRIVÉES !

Sans attendre, il décacheta le papier et parcourut le parchemin du regard. _Botaniques, Histoire, Soins aux Créatures Magiques, Divination –pas moyen que je garde ce truc après les BUSES-, Potion, Défenses- _

_« Théorie des stratégies de défense magique » ? _

Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce nom de bouquin à la noix ?

_Autant l'appeler « Réflexion sur la réflexion de peut-être un peu de magie mais surtout de la RÉFLEXIOOOOON » !_

Ignorant qu'il se trompait totalement puisque, comme la suite devait le prouver, il n'y avait pas une once de réflexion dans ledit livre, Harry roula des yeux et termina sa liste.

Mis à part l'étrange livre de Défenses contre les Forces du Mal, tous les manuels semblaient plus ou moins être des suites des manuels de l'année passée, aussi il rangea rapidement le parchemin sans plus y penser.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte que l'enveloppe était étrangement lourde.

Même pour du parchemin.

__Mon précieux… _

Scath pénétra dans la cuisine, câlinant un énorme livre qui respirait la poussière et les ténèbres, au moment même où Harry secouait l'enveloppe et faisait tomber l'objet du délit, qui heurta la table avec un bruit mat.

De beaux tons vert et argent scintillèrent à la lumière du soleil couchant. Une lettre gravée dans le métal affronta le regard stupéfait des témoins.

Scath laissa choir son livre au même endroit que sa mâchoire.

Tout bruit disparut de la cuisine.

Lentement, elle tendit le bras.

Harry se figea.

Sa bouche s'ouvrit.

Il perdit toute ses couleurs.

Un son sortit.

Et affronta la terrible, l'immonde, l'horrible réalité.

_Tu… _TU ES UN PRÉFET ! _

La fin du mot fut mangée par l'énorme rire qui venait de saisir Scath.

_Par la petite culotte de Morgane, tu es un préfet ! Un _préfet _! C'est la meilleure chose que j'ai vu de tout l'été !

Derrière lui, Sirius pouffa discrètement et se prit une taloche de Remus dont les yeux étaient soudainement très enthousiastes.

_Rien que pour ça, hoqueta la jeune fille en essuyant des larmes d'euphorie de ses yeux, ça valait le coup de me faire chier à faire des pompes en Egypte ! Tu es un putain de préfet ! _POUAHAHAHAHAHA !_

Harry laissa sa tête heurter la table. Son front atterrit contre l'enveloppe. Il grimaça.

Scath continuait de rire.

_Môssieur Harry est un préfet ! Ca veut dire que tu vas avoir des rondes et que tu vas devoir rendre des comptes, et que tes notes vont être surveillées parce que _tu dois donner une bonne image de Poudlard_ ! Et devine qui s'occupe des premières années tout pourris ? C'est TOI !

Il aurait du penser à une bonne réplique, songea le jeune homme en relevant lentement son crâne. Seulement voilà.

Etre un préfet. Un _préfet._

La honte.

_Et puis, et puis, poursuivit Scath en bégayant tant elle riait, tu vas devoir coopérer avec des _gens_, des premiers de classe, comme Granger ou- ou _Macmillan_ ! Et tu vas devoir être poli, être disponible pour ceux qui viendront te demander conseil et garder le sourire ! Le _sourire _! _Toi_ ! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA !

Il saisit l'enveloppe. Peut-être que s'il détruisait toutes les preuves maintenant, personne ne saurait jamais rien ?

Prit d'un machiavélisme soudain, il la fixa. Et s'immobilisa.

_Tu crois que l'achat du balai que tu dois t'enfoncer dans le cul est payé par l'école ou c'est à ta charge ?

Harry battit des paupières.

_Oooooooh, ooooh, et est-ce que tu penses qu'ils vont t'obliger à suivre un stage pour ressembler à Percy Weasley ou le badge t'infecte directement avec son aura d'autorité vertueuse ?

Scath laissa échapper un nouvel éclat de rire tonitruant. Harry se racla la gorge. Elle le fixa, jubilatoire.

_Oui mon petit Préfet préféré ?

Dans le silence total qui venait de s'abattre, Harry fit glisser l'enveloppe qui contenait le badge jusqu'à elle. Là, sur le parchemin jaune et lourd que Poudlard utilisait, dans la belle encre verte de McGonagall, se détachaient avec des boucles gracieuses une adresse. Et un nom.

_666 Rue des Infernaux, chambre de gauche sous le grenier,_

_Scathara Sovrano._

* * *

.

A suivre...

-La cité des Champs, Safia Majeed et le début du chapitre de manière général sont un hommage à _Une Place à Prendre_, de JKR, un livre formidablement intéressant, que ce soit dans ses qualités ou ses défauts, qui mérite d'être lu. Bon, il faut aimer les analyses sociologiques mais honnêtement il est juste ultra-cool et PUTAIN MAIS C'TE FIN QUOI.

-Je n'ai jamais comprit pourquoi dans les films quand un personnage essaie d'enlever une tâche faite d'une matière un minimum consistante, il frotte. C'est juste le meilleur moyen d'en foutre de partout sérieusement alors un peu de bon sens dans la vie bordel les enfants. C'était Pumkin dans _1001 conseils ménagers de la part d'une ado infoutue de les appliquer_, j'espère que vous avez passé un bon moment dans notre émission. A la semaine prochaine, et rappelez-vous de mon slogan : _Faites ce que je dis, pas ce que je fais ! _

-Vous avez ici ma version de l'effet des Détraqueurs sur les gens. Parce que le canon est bien gentil à faire entendre des voix à seulement Harry, mais le principe d'un Détraqueur c'est qu'il aspire toutes les pensées heureuses et (apparemment, cf le canon et lesdites voix) fait ressortir les traumatismes. Et ben moi j'ai décidé qu'il n'y a pas que l'Elu qui a des sales traumatismes (même si perdre ses parents est évidemment horrible). _Ergo_ le fait qu'ici l'effet des Détraqueurs soit beaucoup, beaucoup plus puissant que dans le canon.

-Les Détraqueurs sont des cauchemars vivants. Dans le canon, il me semble (à vérifier) qu'ils peuvent modérer leurs effets (raison pour laquelle tous les élèves ne sortent pas du T3 en dépression), ici aussi. Mais bon, tout le monde sait qu'ils ont été chargé de butter l'Elu, je ne vois pas pourquoi ils se retiendraient dans ce cas-là.

-Je ne sais plus d'où je voulais en venir mais c'est pas grave. Conclusion : les détraqueurs foutent la trouille, j'avais tout un paragraphe préparé sur leurs deux modes d'attaque (passif : prendre toutes les pensées heureuses d'où le déclenchement d'une apathie et agressif : HALLUCINATIONS CAUCHEMAR BIENVENU A HORRORLAND BITCHES) mais je suis fatiguée et de toute manière tout ça et déjà bien trop confus à mon gout. Rappelez-moi d'y revenir d'ici quelques temps.

-Les Sovrano ne peuvent pas faire pipi sur la pelouse ou dans la mare depuis que Gaby a accidentellement rapporté dans sa poche des graines de la version japonaise du Filet du Diable, graines qui sont tombés dans le jardin et ont germé. Si vous vous demandez à quoi ressemble la version japonaise du filet du diable, allez dans un parc, regardez le gazon, et ayez peur.

-Tout ça pour dire que, ainsi que l'a apprit Sirius après une expérience traumatisante qui a prouvé qu'il n'y avaient pas que les animaux (et Gaby) qui en voulaient à sa chasteté, toute tentative d'urination sur la pelouse a été interdite dans l'article 34 des ROBIGNOLES.

-Les ROBIGNOLES (Règles d'Organisation Basique mais Importantes Garantissant un Nécessaire Ordre Légal qui sera Exercé Sévèrement) n'étant autre que la liste élaborée par Remus pour diriger, pardon, veiller à ce que les Sovrano se conduisent bien et ne détruisent pas la maison.

-C'est Harry qui a trouvé le titre (ce qui, comme le fit maintes et maintes fois remarquer Scath, prouvait juste qu'on devrait toujours laisser l'invention des titres à elle).

-« DIS BONJOURS A MON PETIT COPAIN » est bien entendu tiré de _Scarface_ et vous prouve que Sirius aime la pop-culture un peu trop pour son propre bien.

-Ornskoldsvik est une vraie ville de Suède qui trouve probablement son alter ego chez IKEA vous vous en foutez mais voilà.

-Remus ne prend que des goulées raisonnables au lieu de faire comme probablement 80% de mes autres personnages et de vider les bouteilles parce que c'est un être sensé. Lui.

-De l'intérêt d'ouvrir la lettre qui vous est destinée et non pas de la choisir au hasard, comme Harry...

-Lolilol.

Ces remarques sont débiles, je suis épuisée, que quelqu'un me tue avant que je ne ponde une suite à Banzai, et je vais me coucher (il est plus de minuit au Pérou si ça vous intéresse).

Reviews ?

Love,

Pumkin.


	6. pas un nouveau chapitre, ne me tuez pas

Yoooooo !

Je ne suis pas morte mais j'ai plein de boulot et l'inspiration pour la chapitre 6 ne vient pas (même si j'écris un peu tous les jours j'en détruis la moitié parce que c'est merdique) et en plus ma connexion internet bug à mort et je n'arrive pas à écrire sans mon tumblr ou une autre fic à côté LES GENS JE PUE FRAPPEZ-MOI !

Promis je bosse dur sur le chap 6 et j'essaie de poster dès que je peux ! (ça ou un bonus/hors-série que j'essaie également de compléter m'enfin le chap à la priorité)

Je suis ultra trop désolée promis je poste avant ma mort.

A la prochaine,

Love,

Pumkin


End file.
